Mission 1: The Sausage King
by Bubbahotek
Summary: Kim Possible's first solo mission with Global Justice sends her to New York to investigate a series of rapes and murders involving an imprisoned serial killer known as The Sausage King. I do not own Kim Possible or the characters on the show. Disney does.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is set in the AU of my 'Stolen Lives' series. In order for this story to make sense, you need to read the back story found in the Stolen Lives series. This story will be used to help fill in the blanks of what happened to Kim Possible in that story.**

**This story is going to be rather dark and disturbing but should be a pretty good mystery/action adventure story. I hope you all enjoy it. Remember as always write a review, receive a reply.**

**Now for the standard disclaimer, I do not own Kim Possible or the characters related to the show. They are the property of the Walt Disney Co.  
**

**Bubba**

* * *

The ramrod straight veteran of many engagements between good and evil walked into her office. This was her domain, her command. Her office was the brain trust, the nerve center of a vast law enforcement empire, known as Global Justice. At 43, Dr. Betty Director had spent her life building one of the most feared law enforcement agencies in the world.

Global Justice could be found most anywhere on the planet. From Asia, the Australian Out Back, Africa, the Middle East, Russian, Europe, South America and on certain occasions if need be the United States.

Working in the United States was difficult, so many competing agencies to contend with. The FBI, BATF, NSA, CIA, IRS, INS, Treasury Department, not to mention the local police departments for each state and local municipalities, made operations inside the United States difficult at best.

The United States under pressure from the many assorted lobbying groups had chosen not to sign United Nations mandate LE6267, an international agreement specifying that if a need arose Global Justice could be called in to aide Governmental Law Enforcement bodies in the event a crisis deemed their presence necessary.

United Nations mandate LE6267 spelled out what duties Global Justice could perform, GJ could assist in Governmental and local investigations, could render humanitarian aid, could protect and defend local citizenry, could serve international warrants and extradite known criminals, could aid in peace keeping functions in conjunction with United Nations forces and aid in disaster relief.

What UN mandate LE6267 also outlined what GJ could not do, Global Justice could not side with any warring party in an armed conflict. Global Justice could not interfere with the sovereignty of any legally recognized government. Global Justice could not use torture to obtain information. Global Justice would also have to remove their personnel if a hosting government refused to allow their prescience.

It had been a long hard fight for Betty Director to gain the trust of so many desperate groups. It was a trust she held to be sacred, a trust she made sure that every other agent held sacred as well. All the way from the lowly GJ7's to the elite GJ15's. They were preached to on a daily basis the importance of the trust the world had bestowed upon them.

As she entered her office, Dr. Betty Director took a file off the top of a small stack on her desk and reviewed it quickly, before she was to meet with the man waiting outside. Her phone rang on her desk. Glancing at it with her one good eye she ignored it for a moment. On the fifth ring she pressed the speaker button, "Yes"

"_Dr. Director, William Chase is here to see you."_

Glancing at the file once again, she frowned, _"The Lieutenant Governor of the state of New Jersey."_

"Anika, you may send him in."

William Chase the serving Lieutenant Governor of the state of New Jersey entered the room carrying a brief case. A tall man in a blue business suite entered the office. He was in his late 50's. She could tell by his demeanor that he was a career politician who had never really known adversity in his life. A soft man, not a man fit for military service but a man that was not out of place in the world of politics. Betty Director came out from behind her desk and took the man's hand, "Mr. Chase, I'm so sorry to hear of your loss."

He took in the Global Justice Chief Operations Officer, the military bearing that radiated confidence. The blue Global Justice uniform had not a single crease in it, the wide brown leather bet with the bronze global justice logo shined with any evidence of tarnish. The black paratrooper boots only added to her overall competent appearance. Her brown hair with just a hint of grey was worn short, above the collar. An eye patch over right eye gave the impression she could not only talk the talk but walk the walk.

William Chase accepted the condolence well, "Thank you Dr. Director. The death of my daughter is precisely why I'm here."

Doctor Director nodded her head and offered the man a seat in front of her desk, _"A no nonsense man who wants to get right down to business. I can respect that."_ She thought.

"Please have a seat Mr. Chase and tell me of your situation."

The man took a seat in one of the leather office chairs opposite of Dr. Director's desk and cleared his throat, "As you are aware, my youngest daughter Stephanie was raped and murdered in the SoHo district of New York City. Her body was found in an alley way just off of Canal Street."

"Has there been an arrest in the case?" Dr. Director asked as she began to take notes.

Sighing, William Chase shook his head. "No, the investigation was going well until the DNA information came back and the investigation ceased."

Doctor Director raised an eyebrow, "Ceased..."

William Chase explained, "Yes, no word was given by the NYPD or the District Attorney's office. The investigation was just halted. I tried to find out why and was assured that the investigation was still underway."

"So if the investigation is still underway..." Dr. Director made a small gesture with her hands to indicate there was little Global Justice could do.

"I have some friends in law enforcement back in New Jersey and they have their contacts inside the NYPD. They informed me the investigation was placed on the back burner because of the DNA evidence from the rape kit." Mr. Chase explained as he opened his brief case.

Dr. Director watched the man pull out a folder and hand it to her. "This would be?"

William Chase pointed to the folder, "This is the report on the DNA evidence. There were two distinct samples of semen taken from my daughter."

Looking over the report she nodded her head at what she saw, "So there were two attackers then."

"This is where it gets strange. One of the semen samples is from Gerald Wayne Macey." Mr. Chase informed her.

Dr. Director's head shot up from the file at the mention of the famous mass murder. "The Sausage King?"

"Yes"

"I thought he was in prison?" Betty Director said as she made a few quick notes on the pad next to her computer.

Nodding his head, William Chase confirmed that he was. "He was sentenced to serve 16 consecutive life sentences. He was sent to a Super Maximum Security Penitentiary in Florence Colorado, until the volcano erupted back on 07. He was transferred to another Maximum Security facility in Marion, Illinois to serve out his sentence."

"So how does this man's DNA turn up at a crime scene in a relatively busy area, trendy shops, theaters, restaurants, a relatively well traveled area completely unnoticed?" Dr. Director said as she rubbed her chin.

"Why did all activity stop on this case when the discovery was made?" William Chase asked.

"Yes, why indeed?" Dr. Director said quietly as her mind began to run the names of agents that could be deployed to the United States.

William Chase dropped another piece of information that would lead Dr. Betty Director to commit Global Justice's resources to the investigation. At least GJ would be committed in a strictly unofficial capacity. "There have been other attacks. My daughter's murder was only one of six. All with dual DNA, all with the investigations placed on the back burner."

Dr. Director looked at the man, "My curiosity has been peaked. You of course know of our limitations inside the United States."

William Chase nodded his head, "Yes, the only help in the investigation that I can give would be unofficial and would have to remain strictly confidential. As you can imagine the embarrassment it would cause if a sitting Lt. Governor of a neighboring state were to be implicated in interfering with a supposed ongoing investigation."

"So if I were to assign anyone to this mission, it would have to be someone self sufficient. This person must have knowledge of local customs, and have the ability to blend in with the surroundings." Dr. Director mused.

"Someone who would be able to work both sides of the street as there would be no official help coming from any quarter. This person would have to also be discrete, very discrete. This job could be a very unpleasant one."

Doctor Director smiled, "Don't worry Mr. Chase, I know just the unpleasant person to assign to this mission."

* * *

At 23 years old Kim Possible had packed as much into her life as most 60 year olds. Fighting super villains in her teens, while maintaining a straight A, 4.0 grade point average. She had laid before herself a bright future. Selected to attend Cambridge University her academic career began normally enough.

Until one fateful day when she met and fell madly in love with Eduardo Alfredo Carlos Micheal Filipe de Barbon, or at least she believed at the time she was in love. At Eduardo's urging she turned her back on the life she had before. She turned her back on her family, her old friends, her old life and ultimately her old love Ronald Stoppable.

She soon dropped out of Cambridge as she and her new love Eduardo partied their way across Europe. Life was Eduardo was so easy due to his family's vast wealth. It was only natural for Kim to say yes when she proposed marriage to her after only a month into their relationship.

Eduardo had opened new doors for her. She no longer felt any inhibition in her life. If she felt like doing something, she just did it. The openly permissive society in Europe was far more to her liking than the country where she had came from. Deciding it was time to cut all ties with her past she returned home to Middleton, Colorado.

Upon arrival in her old home town, she raged against her parents and brothers for the soft lifestyle they led. For standing by and allowing other to starve and live in subjugation while they stood by and did nothing. It didn't seem to matter that while she lived in Middleton with them that she had stood by and done nothing as well. Europe, had changed her, made her more aware of her responsibilities.

Then the following day arrived, her former boyfriend Ron Stoppable and her old friend Monique Williams dropped by to see her. She smugly told them of her plans and savaged Monique in a long and insulting tirade about her how shabbily she was attired. Not even her childhood friend Ron was spared from her ferocity. She still felt something for him, but it was only the affection of an old childhood friend. Not the mature feelings she now felt for her new fiancée.

She soon left Colorado and the country she now hated and returned to England. She went to Eduardo's flat to discover him with another woman. The other woman was upset with Kim. After all she was Eduardo's fiancée. After a few hours of unfriendly persuasion, Kim discovered that she was in fact one of four fiancées.

Her life spiraled downward from there. For the next two years, she didn't care what happened to her any longer. She partied her way across Europe in discothèques and night clubs. Then she discovered Amsterdam.

Amsterdam with it's permissive drug laws and sex industry was just what Kim felt the doctor had ordered. It was here that Kim Possible had finally hit rock bottom in an Amsterdam jail cell for aggravated assault and battery in the notorious De Wallen, red light district.

Kim had been a frequent customer at area smart shops, spending whatever money she could come up with on various narcotics. Her personal favorite was a hallucinogenic mushroom laced with LSD. This particular drug would give Kim the sensation of free falling. She had always liked free falling when she parachuted into missions, and armed with her favorite mushrooms she could free fall for days.

The only problem was the landing. The withdrawal symptoms from the mushrooms were brutal and painful. One evening she was coming down from a mushroom high. She was approached for sex by a German university student thinking she was a prostitute.

She lured him into a back alley and negotiated a price. As the boy was taking out his wallet, Kim pounced and beat the boy unconscious. Taking his wallet she quickly made her way to her favorite smart shop to buy more mushrooms when she was detained by the local police for questioning.

Once her identity was discovered it triggered a program searching for names on one of the many super computers inside Global Justice, an alert had been sent to Dr. Director's office.

Global Justice then contacted the authorities in Amsterdam to hold Kim Possible until further notice. Dr. Betty Director arrived at the local jail and offered Kim a second chance at life.

That was 2 years ago, and now Kim was one of Global Justice's top flight field agents. Having passed a rather intense and maddening internship with number one GJ Agent Will Du, Kim was finally granted her agents license and promoted to an entry level GJ 9 field operative position.

In a perfect world this would seem like a happy ending. The only problem now was that suspects under investigation had an alarming tendency to end up dead. On the four major cases Kim had worked, the first arrest the case was thrown out of court due to excessive force used by the arresting officer. In other words Kim had beaten the stuffing out of the international gun runner after he had surrendered himself into her custody.

The next three cases ended in fatalities for the suspects. All the fatalities Kim had reasonable explanations for the use of deadly force. This to the outside world was acceptable. To the highly trained eye of Dr. Betty Director it was apparent that Kim Possible was staging executions in order for her cases not to be thrown out on...mere technicalities.

Betty Director was close to pulling Kim off of active duty. That was of course until Lt. Governor William Chase of New Jersey had entered the scene with a case that could involve one of the most notorious mass murders the world had ever seen. The man known as the Sausage King, Gerald Wayne Macey, it was obvious to Dr. Director that there was only one field agent she felt comfortable sending into the maul of chaos known as New York City to pursue a potential mass murder. That person was of course Kimberly Ann Possible.

Doctor Director picked up her telephone and dialed Kim's mobile phone. On the second ring it was answered. She winced as she realized Kim wasn't alone, she had company of the male variety with her.

"_...stop that I'm on the phone...Hello..."_ The giggling voice said from the other side of the phone connection.

Betty Director frowned. She could feel one of her headaches coming on. "Kimberly drop the man your with and report to my office immediately."

"_Men"_

Taken momentarily by surprise, she inquired further. "Men?"

"_Yeah, men...you see...I met this Irish rugby team, and..."_

Dr. Director could feel her temper begin to simmer, "Kimberly I am not interested in your latest sexual conquests."

"_Oh...right...I'll be in...directly...more or less."_

Hitting a button to disconnect the phone, she punched another button to contact her secretary. "Anika, trace Kimberly Possible's tracker chip and give me a location."

"_Right away, Dr. Director."_

Leaning back in her chair, Betty Director groaned. "I'm going to have to have a little talk with Kimberly about her sexual appetites while on Global Justice time."

The telephone on her desk rang. Dr. Director quickly picked it up, "Yes"

"_Agent Possible's IDent tracking chip is being jammed by an outside source."_

Dr. Director threw up her hands in defeat, _"Of course, of course...I should have known. Well it's nice to know Mr. Load is still up to his old tricks."_

* * *

A very satisfied redhead sat on the edge of a bed in a rather high end hotel in Geneva Switzerland. Lacing up her black leather jump boots she looked up at 5 rather exhausted naked men lying in various positions around the hotel room. Grinning happily at the men, Kim reminded them of the bet they had lost. "Time to pay up boys..."

A sweaty and exhausted man with red hair groaned and searched for his pants. Finding them he threw his wallet to Kim, "Eye' Lassie, you were true to your claim. You wore us all out."

Kim opened the wallet and extracted twenty five Euros and threw it back to the man. The bet was a simple one, each man put up five Euros that Kim could out last the men in the sack. If Kim won she would get the 25 euros if she lost...well she would have had the pleasure of having tried.

She finished lacing up her boots and stood up. She walked over to a rather tired looking blonde headed man. "Oh poor, poor Derek, you tried the hardest of all."

The man grinned wearily, "You were indeed amazing Lassie..."

Kim kissed the man tenderly on the lips, and told him in her best Irish brogue, "Let that be a lesson to yah...No one bests Kimmie Bang Bang in the bedroom."

Standing to her full height, she glanced at herself in the mirror. She made sure her sholder length red hair was neat and brushed to her satisfaction. She next examined her Global Justice uniform to make sure she was presentable for her appointment with Dr. Director.

Everything looked to be in place, dark blue slacks, clean and pressed. Light blue shirt, clean, with gold name badge over left breast pocket, tan GJ patch on left sleeve, blue United Nations emblem on right. Black gun belt secured to her waist, three snap on compartments containing extra magazines for her service pistol on her left hip. On her right hip was her Berretta model 92 Vertec service pistol chambered for the 9mm NATO round.

The pistol had served Kim well, the 15 shot handgun had a new vertical grip, a short reach trigger, thinner grip panels, an integral accessory rail system for the addition of a laser sight, a removable front site that Kim had fitted with a Tritium night site that glowed lime green in the dark and a beveled magazine well to aid in faster reloading for high pressure combat situations. The gun was streamlined for people like Kim with smaller hands, and Kim had loved the feel of the pistol in her hands.

Kim also had a few more additions made to the gun. She had the gun fitted with a slightly longer threaded barrel for the attachment of a silencer. An item that was strongly frowned upon by her employer but an item she had found extremely useful in the field. She also had the safety removed to allow the gun to be instantly ready the moment it was drawn. Kim Possible believed the best safety was her right index finger.

She patted the gun that she had affectionately nicknamed Snowman Hank. Kim winked at herself in the mirror as she reassured herself, _"The snowman is cocked and locked."_

With everything in order to her satisfaction, Kim turned her attention back to her playmates of the night. "Well guys, I'm off for work...Oh, and if it means anything to you? Rugby's my new favorite sport."

The men cheered half heartedly as Kim turned and left the hotel room. Closing the door behind her she surveyed the hallway for anything suspicious as she walked towards the elevator bank at the end of the hallway.

A man in business attire stood waiting for an elevator. He was reading a newspaper and at first took no notice of Kim. Kim pulled out her cell phone that Wade had given her and turned it on. The screen on the phone lit up. She had two voice mails to listen to. She pushed the button to access the voice mailbox and pressed one to hear the new messages at the prompt.

"_Hello. Kimberly this is Otto. I just got back from the doctor and I have good news. It was just the flu and not a sexually transmitted disease..."_

Kim made a face and quickly pressed the button to skip the message. She mumbled to no one in particular. "Well that's always nice to know."

"_Kim, Wade, call me."_

Looking at the phone she mumbled, "What's the sitch Wade?"

Glancing to the right she noticed that the middle aged business man was now looking at her. Kim nodded her head in greeting to him. "Anything I can help you with? I'm all about helping people."

The man glanced once again at Kim's uniform. In heavily accented German he replied, "Ver is no problems in der hotel, I trust?"

Kim's face was expressionless as she answered, "Routine investigation, nothing to see here."

The elevator arrived and they both stepped inside. The man pressed the button for the lobby and Kim looked out of the glass elevator car to see what the weather was like outside. The sun was out, but that meant little in Switzerland in November. It would be nippy outside.

As the elevator settled to a stop and the door slid open. Kim walked out into the lobby. She walked up to the coat check room and handed the lady her claim check. She turned to study the people in the lobby. No one appeared to look like Global Justice agents. Grinning as she took her coat, she tipped the lady a Euro and slipped into the waist length uniform coat.

The grin never left her face as she glanced around the lobby again. Walking out the revolving front door of the hotel she walked to the bus stop on Ru De Saint-Georges. The dampening field that her old friend Wade Load had developed to hide her location from Global Justice was working like a charm.

Kim was tired of spending her free time trying to hide from Agent Will Du and other agents on her nights off. If she felt like going to a club and partying all night long she was going to do it and that's all there was to it. She was so sick of coming out of a club and just by chance bumping into Agent Du. He would ask in that smug voice of his, _"Kimberly, do you really think this is where you need to be right now?"_

Now thanks to Wade she was able to escape the detail assigned to babysit her. She just hoped that Dr. Director would finally start trusting her. She was off the drugs and was never going to slip back into her old life. She had been clean for over two years now. Kim felt she had earned some measure of trust from Dr. Director. Maybe they could back off on the few nights she had off. She'd bring that up at her next performance review.

The bus pulled to a stop at the curb. She got on and showed her transit pass to the driver. Finding a seat as bus pulled away, Kim looked out the window. Geneva was truly a lovely city she thought. A nice mix of medieval buildings and modern architecture, it was so much different than Middleton was. Or at least the way it used to be before the Lowardians attacked.

She was tired. She could tell she was tired. Having been up entertaining the rugby guys all night long had made her tired. She hated being tired because it made her think of home. She didn't like thinking of home or the life she had lived before leaving for Cambridge. It was just too painful.

Kim sighed, and thought about how long it had been since she had seen her parents. She looked out the window again and frowned at the realization that it had been over five years since she had last spoken to them. Five years since she had called her mother and father all those hateful names.

Taking a deep breath she forced the thoughts from her mind. She accepted the fact that she could never go home again, not ever. Too much had happened to her over the last five years, she had done too many awful things and felt there was no way she could ever face her parents again.

Especially not her mother, compared to that saintly woman Kim felt she was nothing. Her mother was a brain surgeon, an educated woman who was able to juggle both work and family. Kim shook her head how could she ever face her and tell her that she was just a reformed drug addict turned cop. Kim shook her head again to get those thoughts out her mind. _"I need to focus and stop thinking about how badly I screwed up my life."_ She thought to herself.

The bus finally arrived at Rue Du Rohn. Kim stepped off the bus and looked down the street towards the gleaming glass and steel tower that was the world headquarters of Global Justice. Taking a deep breath once again to shake away the cobwebs from the previous night she made her way towards the building.

Walking up the ramp designed for wheel chair access she reached into her pocket and showed the agents standing watch at the front doors her identification badge. They nodded to her as she made her way inside.

Once inside the building she made a quick left into Starbucks. It was early and she hadn't had any sleep, if she were to meet with Dr. Director she was going to need a dose of caffeine. There was a small line at the counter as the morning rush was over for the day.

The dark complexioned man behind the counter looked up, "Hey, Agent Kimberly...Late night?"

Kim smiled at the Italian who was working the counter at the coffee shop. The dark swarthy Italian was probably quite delicious looking back in his youth, Kim thought. "Yeah Giorgio, late night."

"Ha, I could tell by looking at your eyes." The man said.

"Oh man..." Kim moaned painfully.

"You want the usual."

Kim nodded her head sadly, "Better make it a double."

Giorgio went to work preparing a large cup of the house blend for his customer. He glanced up at the redheaded beauty before him. "Kimberly, you need to quit the partying, you need to find a nice man and settle down..."

"...and have a bunch of kids." Kim finished the all too familiar mantra that Giorgio would say to her at least 3 times a week.

"It is true, all these late nights, gunfights and Global Justice stuff is not good for you." He said as he handed Kim her coffee.

Kim took the brew happily and handed him a few bills for the coffee. "Giorgio, I can't get married. Once you got married all the good men had been taken."

Giorgio ran a hand through his thinning hair, "This much is true. But I think if you were to find such a man you would be...what is the expression? Uh...Too high of maintenance..."

Laughing Kim nodded her head, "You got that right."

Taking her coffee she headed to a bank of elevators. Today she would to use 'THE' elevator, the private elevator to the 12th floor where Dr. Betty Director's office was located. She pressed the button and the door opened. Kim stepped inside, reaching into her pocket she pulled out her keys and stuck the special key into the slot and pressed the button marked 12.

The elevator doors closed, she could hear the soft hum as the elevator rose from the ground floor. Kim took a sip of her coffee and tried to think of anything she had done over the previous two weeks that she would have to explain. She screwed up her face as she thought. Nope, nothing came to mind, except of course Wade's dampening field, but she could always just play dumb about that.

The door slid open revealing the reception area. Kim spotted the very proper looking Anika Geiser eyeing her as she stepped from the elevator. Kim quickly raced towards the desk. "Don't tell her I'm here yet."

The blonde secretary was in her mid thirties and had been Dr. Director's private secretary for the last 5 years. For the last two years she had become accustomed to Agent Possible's rather disorganized entrances. "Of course Agent Possible..."

Kim leaned down to eye level with the secretary, "How do my eyes look?"

Looking into Kim's eyes she winced, then reached beneath her desk for her purse. "Dr. Director's a bit upset that you could not be located via your Ident tracking chip this morning." She said casually as she searched her purse.

Taking a sip from her coffee cup, Kim mumbled. "Mm...mmmmm......"

Anika looked up, "Excuse me. I didn't understand what you said."

Kim blinked innocently, "Oh...I said, I wouldn't know anything about that."

"She's also concerned that you maybe…entertaining your male companions while in uniform."

Shrugging, Kim explained, "Men love a girl in uniform."

Handing Kim a bottle of eye drops the all too suspicious secretary replied. "I see..."

Blinking as the solution entered her eyes, Kim nodded her head. "Nope don't know anything about that either. OK, I'm ready to see God."

"_That's Dr. Director Kimberly, God does not work here."_

Kim cringed, _"Damn, busted..."_

"You may go in now Agent Possible."

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. Kim reached for the handle of the door and walked into Dr. Director's office. The prim and proper looking chief executive the worlds foremost law enforcement agency was seated behind her desk. Kim was about to say something, but was cut off by her boss.

"SIT"

Taking a sip of coffee Kim did as she was told.

Dr. Director stood up from her desk. "What do you know about 'The Sausage King'?"

Kim shifted her weight nervously in her chair. "Uh...I'm not really a morning person."

Wincing, Dr. Director carried on with her briefing. "In the early 90's in New York City there was a serial killer named Gerald Wayne Macey. He raped and killed an estimated 60 prostitutes over the course of seven years. He earned the moniker 'The Sausage King' for the way he would dispose of the bodies. He would process them with pork, turn them into sausage and then eat them for breakfast each morning."

Lifting an eyebrow, Kim muttered. "Lovely"

Dr. Director frowned, "Exactly, he also had another kink that was far less well known. He fancied himself quite the dancer. After he had raped his victims, he would tie them up, gag them. Place them in a tub of warm water and perform an interpretive dance for them before he would reach into the water, grab their ankles and yank them under water until they drowned."

Taking a sip of coffee, Kim muttered. "Double lovely..."

"Mr. Macey was very nearly the perfect killing machine. He carried all these crimes out in a brownstone style house not five minutes away from a police station. What finally tripped him up was he attempted to abduct a police woman disguised as a prostitute working a local stroll. What started out as a routine sting operation by the NYPD, turned into the arrest of the century."

"Hooray for the good guys."

Dr. Director nodded her head in agreement. "Once in custody, Mr. Macey's basement and yard were dug up and the remains of nearly 34 women were found."

Kim took a drink of coffee, "Gives a new meaning to digging for clues."

"Bad pun, Kimberly."

"So..."

"So where that leaves us is that Gerald Wayne Macey is safely locked away where he can do no harm to anyone." Dr. Director said as she took a seat.

"I see, so you want me to infiltrate the prison he is in and cap the guy." Kim said eagerly.

Letting out a deep breath, Doctor Director shook her head. "Kimberly, we do not...cap...people at Global Justice."

"Oh...oh, yeah...sorry." Kim said sheepishly.

"There is an individual that has contacted us with information. Apparently there are fresh rapes and murders being carried out in New York City and the DNA evidence is indicating two perpetrators. One is unknown. The other is an exact match to Gerald Wayne Macey."

Kim narrowed her eyes, "That should be a near statistical impossibility."

Nodding her head, Dr. Director agreed with Kim's assessment. "Exactly, there is also a new twist. Whenever DNA evidence is collected, it is destroyed and the investigations are closed or placed on a back burner."

Looking at her boss incredulously, Kim asked. "Why?"

Dr. Director folded her hands in front of her. "That is why we have been requested to perform an independent, low key investigation."

Nodding her head as the information was beginning to process through her mind, Kim asked. "So when do I leave, and who am I working with?"

Dr. Director pursed her lips. She was running all the variables through her head. This was going against her better nature, but Agent Possible would have to be trusted to work on her own eventually. So it might as well be now. "You leave for New York at 5:30 PM. You will be on your own for this one."

Kim pumped her fist in the air victoriously, "BOOYAH!"

"KIMBERLY..." Doctor Director said firmly.

"Yes..." Kim said as she pulled her fist down and composed herself quickly.

"This will be your second trip to the United States. So we don't want a replay of what happened last year in the Mission District in San Francisco."

Kim interrupted her boss quickly, "That is so..."

Doctor Director cut Kim off, "What you did there was totally out of line, out of the scope of the assignment and totally against Global Justice Policy."

Leaning forward Kim refused to be cowed by the head of Global Justice. "When I see a naked man chasing a woman down the street with a butcher knife...I shoot the bastard, that's my policy."

Betty Director rolled her eyes, _"God help us, Dirty Kimmie..."_

"You are being assigned to investigate only. You will leave all guns, machine guns, rifles, shotguns and whatever offensive weapons you have stored in your flat here in Switzerland."

Kim was outraged, "You expect me to go to New York, and try to work around these whack jobs unarmed?"

"You have excellent martial arts skills..."

"I'm not thirteen anymore, I can't do all the back flip and ninja stuff. I need at least one gun for defense." Kim protested.

Dr. Director thought it over for a moment, "Fine, one gun...your service pistol."

Kim nodded her head, "Fine..."

"You will be staying in a Global Justice safe house. Once you have settled in you will be contacted by a few well placed individuals who will provide you with the latest information necessary for the successful conclusion of this investigation."

"Okay, sounds great. I...I really appreciate you giving me a chance to do this on my own." Kim told her sincerely.

Dr. Director frowned and looked down at her desk. She turned back to face Kim. "While you are there you may want to look up Ron..."

"Ron, Ron who?" Kim said quickly, a little too quickly.

Betty Director sighed, "Kimberly...I heard about what happened in London back in August. The Dolphins were in town for a game of American Football, and you followed Ron Stoppable all over London. All you had to do was walk up and say hello."

Kim's mouth opened and closed a few times before she could think of anything to say. Finally she found the words, "No, no...I...couldn't...He...he hates me now..."

"Do you really believe that?"

Standing up quickly Kim turned for the door, "I have to pack if I'm going to make that flight."

"Kimberly..."

She stopped just short of the door, "Yes..."

Dr. Director frowned, "Look at me."

Kim turned to face her boss. "Yes"

She pointed to her good eye. "Look me in the eye."

Shifting her gaze away from Dr. Director's eye patch to her one good eye, Kim said. "What?"

"If you're not going to contact Ron, at least call your parents and let them know you're alright."

Kim nodded her head in agreement, "Yep, yep, that's just what I'm going to do. I'm going to call Mom and Dad the minute I land and get settled."

Dr. Director watched Kim head for the door once again before another thought crept into her mind. "Kimberly..."

Stopping just short of the door once again, she answered. "Yes..."

Doctor Director leaned back in her chair, "No, I repeat, no improvised explosive devices."

Kim's shoulders slumped as she turned and howled in protest. "How many times do I have to tell you? I didn't put all that C4 into Dementor's toilet."

"Kimberly..."

"What..."

"Tell Mr. Load that our Ident tracking chips are going to be upgraded to a randomized modulating signal."

Kim tilted her head to one side and pretended to not understand what her superior had told her. "I have no idea..."

Dr. Director pointed towards the door, "Get out of my office before I change my mind."

Turning quickly Kim raced out the door. Dr. Director turned to look at the intercom on her desk. She could hear Kim ranting in the outer office.

"_I swear the woman just sucks all the fun out of this job."_

Betty Director smiled as she reached across the desk to retrieve Agent Possible's forgotten coffee cup and said. "God help us all."


	2. Chapter 2

After returning to her small flat, Kim changed into casual dress, packed her bags, selected her weapons of choice from the small arsenal of weapons underneath her bed, and locked the door on her way out. It was going to be some time before she would be returning to her small sparsely furnished flat.

Returning to GJ Headquarters, she dropped her equipment off for a drop shipment to the safe house she was assigned to in New York City. Next she checked out a Sony Vaio laptop computer, picked up her travel documents and information packet giving a brief overview of the identity she was to assume once she landed on the ground in the United States.

Once she was processed through airport security, she was able to finally settle into her seat on board the large Airbus 300. The flight from Geneva to LaGuardia Airport in New York would take a while. So now was a good time for her to catch up on her sleep.

She rested her head back on the headrest of the seat and closed her eyes. Kim slowed her breathing and tried to will herself to go to sleep, but it wasn't working. She was too excited. This was her first big case. She would be working all by herself and without the safety net of Will Du looking over her shoulder every second of the day.

Finally she opened an eye and mumbled to herself. "I wish they would have flown me in on a hover jet. I haven't flown on one of those in ages."

Sitting up straight she retrieved her briefcase and opened it. _"I know, I know, low profile…Hover jets are anything but low profile."_

Opening the sealed envelope with her mission information she quickly skimmed the documents. _"I am to be Kim Parsons, NYPD detective assigned to the rape taskforce with the 18th precinct in Manhattan…."_

Kim giggled happily and clutched the envelope to her chest. _"This is so cool. I'm back in the game. I'm really back in the game."_

A wide smile still on her face she placed the envelope back in the briefcase and slid it under her seat. It had been a long time since she had felt this good. She looked out the small window and thought to herself. _"I'm going to find Ron, I won't chicken out this time. I'll find him and tell him…I'm sorry."_

She settled back into her seat and remembered her last abortive attempt to speak to her childhood friend. Ron was in London for a preseason football game to be played in Wembley Stadium. It was the first time Kim had saw Ron since they had broke up in July of 2008. Five long years had gone by since that day. Kim closed her eyes and played the whole London fiasco out in her head.

* * *

Kim arrived early at the Wembley Plaza hotel. This was to be the hotel that the Miami Dolphins would stay at during their week in England. The Miami Dolphins and their star rookie running back Ron Stoppable were scheduled to play an exhibition game against the 2012 Super Bowl Champion San Francisco 49er's.

London had learned to enjoy and appreciate American Football. The interest level was extremely high for this season as there were to be two games played at Wembley. A preseason game between the Dolphins and the 49's, and a regular season game between the St. Louis Rams and Cincinnati Bengals the interest level in England was at an all time high.

The interest level for a certain redheaded Global Justice agent was also at an all time high. Kim Possible closed her eyes and tried to steady her breath. _"It's alright girl, it's not as if you're a total stranger or some kind of weirdo stalker. It's only Ron, it's only been five years."_

Kim had lost herself easily in the large crowd that had assembled to see the team arrive. Smiling Kim looked around at all the white Dolphins jerseys sporting the number 21 with the name Stoppable over the number.

An elegantly dressed man from the hotel stepped to the middle of the room and held up his hands to quiet the crowd. "May I have your attention please?"

The man waited until the large crowd had quieted down enough to hear him. "The Miami Dolphins team plane has landed at Heathrow Airport."

A loud cheer went up from the group gathered in the lobby. The vibe in the hotel was electric and infectious. Kim could feel herself being caught up in the excitement. The man gestured again for silence, "The team is loading onto buses and shall be here at the hotel within the hour."

Another loud cheer went up. This time with Kim's voice added to it. The man continued to hold up his hands once again to silence the throng of people. "Please, please, the Miami Dolphins have requested that you refrain from all attempts for autographs or photographs until after the team have checked in."

The crowd cheered and then broke up to drift away to various parts of the lobby. Kim drifted over to a corner by the luggage carts. From this vantage point she could see out the window into the drive where the buses would be arriving. Her ears picked up when she caught the mention of Ron's name by a couple of bellmen.

One of the bellmen was shaking the newspaper at the other bellman. "Look here Henry. It says right here that this fellow named Jefferies had to teach this guy Stoppable how to dress right."

The bellman named Henry laughed, "Get out of here..."

"No, no, he says they give this bloke Stoppable 80 million dollars just for signing his name to a piece of paper. Says this guy Jefferies got tired of the millionaire white boy showing up for work in shorts and t-shirt. So he takes him out and teaches him to buy a suit."

Henry the bellman laughed, "Mate you give me 80 million and I'll show you how to buy a lot of suits."

Kim smiled and wondered off to a discreet distance to eavesdrop in on more conversations. She brushed past a man and his young son. The boy was wearing a number 21 Miami Dolphins jersey and looked to be about 8 years old.

"Now remember Danny, try to get him to sign the card and when we get back home we can sell it on Ebay for a lot of money."

"_Great just what Ron needs, someone else trying to make a buck off of him."_ She thought as she wondered over to a group of giggling teenage girls.

"The Star says he's engaged to Angelina Alverez but I don't believe it. He's only dated her once."

"God, did you see him in Airplane 3 Starforce, he is just totally yummy."

Kim lifted an eyebrow, _"Engaged... movie... yummy?"_

Drifting away from the chaos, she made her way towards the front desk. There a man who appeared to work for the Dolphins was on the phone. She settled in near the gift shop and pretended to window shop.

"_...Right, right, so we get the team into the hotel. Unit meetings at 2:00 PM, then we load up on the bus for a quick meet and greet with the media at Wembley at 4:00 PM, back to the hotel at "6:00 PM and bed check is 10:30, lights out at 11:00."_

Kim smiled, remembering a time when she had to smuggle Ron back into his dorm in Wyoming to make a bed check. That was six years ago. She sighed, _"I should have gone to school with Ron."_

"_Tomorrow, we got an ESPN crew that's going to follow around Stoppable and Jefferies all day. Yeah, yeah, they're going to a tailor over on Sevile Row...Ah...Davies and Son, I think? Yeah, yeah the press is eating that suit story up."_

Kim grinned as she continued to eaves drop. _"Yeah it is a funny story."_

"_Oh, you know how Stoppable is...if it helps him get pussy, he's all for it."_

The grin quickly vanished from Kim's face. She moved away from the man on the phone. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Well after all she thought, it had been five years. What was she expecting, Ron to remain celibate? Pining away for a love that he lost?

The thought of Ron finding comfort with another woman was disturbing to Kim so she faded way towards another man on a cell phone that looked vaguely familiar. She tried to place the dark complexioned man in the blue business suit. Then she remembered. She had seen him at Cousin Rubin's wedding.

The man on the phone was Ron's cousin, the lawyer. Kim struggled to remember a name, and then it came to her, Raffi. Cousin Raffi the lawyer, who also now appeared to be cousin Raffi the agent.

"_Yes, yes, now you do understand that Mr. Stoppable can not be seen drinking your product on television in the United States...Right, right holding the bottle only. Anywhere else in the world he can suck down as much suds as you want him to."_

Smiling a secret little smile, Kim knew for a fact that Ron could suck down the suds. They had both put sucked down a lot of suds at a little place in Wyoming known as Cowboy's. Closing her eyes she could still see herself flying off the mechanical bull while she was three sheets to the wind.

"_Man those were good days."_ She thought to herself.

"_So for the two television spots and the print campaign we're talking about what? Is that pounds or dollars? Mr. Gordon for 600,000 pounds, Ron Stoppable is all about Guinness beer."_

Kim's eyes flew open at the mention of the numbers. Her head was swimming as she walked away from the man. _"600,000 pounds, that's...nearly 1.4 million dollars for 2 TV commercials and a photo shoot...DAMN!"_

She drifted over towards the lights for a TV news broadcast. Kim saw on the side of the camera that the media was from Miami. WFOR the local CBS affiliate was already interviewing excited football fans.

Kim strayed over to see the local sportscaster interviewing a father and son. The two were both very excited. They were both wearing number 21, Ron Stoppable Dolphin jerseys.

"_So you're both from Dade County and have followed the team to London for the game."_

The father grinned happily, _"We've been following the team around ever since they drafted Ron Stoppable in the first round."_

"_I guess you were one of the many that purchased season tickets the Monday after the draft?"_

The father and son both nodded their heads. _"Oh yeah, the fish are going to the Super Bowl. We can feel it."_

"_As you know with the Super Bowl being held in Miami this year, it could be a home game for our fish."_

The two grinned and nodded their heads, "Go FISH!"

The broadcaster held the microphone down to where the boy, who looked to be about 12 could talk. _"Have you ever met Ron Stoppable around town?"_

"_We go to all the practices over in Davie, and he knows me by name."_

The boy's father beamed, _"That's right, he'll point out and Clint and call him by name."_

The broadcaster stood up once again and talked to the father, _"So where are you two sitting for Saturday's game?"_

The father frowned, _"Well the games sold out, so we'll try to get some tickets outside the stadium."_

Giving the two a wide toothy grin, the sportscaster did his best to try and not sound sarcastic. _"Hey, who knows? Since you two are one a first name basis with Mr. Stoppable, maybe he can hook you up."_

The father caught the slight trace of sarcasm and smiled halfheartedly. _"Yeah...maybe..."_

The sportscaster turned back towards the camera. _"Once again this David Hedges for Action 4 news, on the Stoppable Watch."_

Frowning Kim studied the father and son and burned their image into her mind. _"If Ron can't help you, I sure will."_

Kim was beginning to feel sick to her stomach. It had been five years since she had last seen Ron in the flesh. Suppose the man who stepped off that team bus was nothing like the boy she grew up with. After hearing the different snatches of conversations from around the lobby, she just didn't know what to expect anymore.

"_THEY'RE HERE!"_

There was an excited cry from near the front of the hotel. Kim moved forward along with the crowd of people towards the front of the lobby. She veered off to the left to stand by the porter's station once again. Nervously she liked her lips as she watched two London police cars enter the drive, escorting three large buses.

Remembering her Global Justice training she quickly took two steps back from the window and three steps to the left. The glare from the August sun off the large plate glass panels would break up her outline and keep her hidden from view. She put a hand to her mouth, _"I can't do this...I can't do this..."_

The buses pulled to a stop outside the hotel. The doors opened and a group of very large well dressed men stepped out of the buses and onto the pavement. The only well dressed man that really stood out was a 5 foot 10 inch blonde headed man wearing a very nicely tailored blue suit.

Kim kept the hand over her mouth to stifle the gasp as she realized who the man was. Taking another step back away from the window, she whispered the only word she could think of to describe the blonde headed man, "Yummy..."

The team walked through the wide sliding glass door to enter the lobby. The expectant crowed surged forward. Many of the players just pushed on past, many of them not even acknowledging the crowd of Dolphin fans that had gathered to greet them.

Ron however didn't have the luxury of being able to glide past the expectant throng. He was quickly mobbed and surrounded by hordes of happy and jubilant Dolphin fans. Ron grinned and began to sign autographs for the lucky fans near the front of the crowd.

Her legs were shaking as Kim neared the large crowd. Dozens of digital camera flashes went off at once, causing her to momentarily be disoriented. She circled around towards the back of the group to stay out of Ron's sightline. She couldn't get over how good he looked. His well tailored blue suit seemed only to accentuate his powerful physique. Staring more intently at her old friend, she could help but notice how muscular he had become over the last five years. Kim licked her lips, _"He's got to be at least 200 pounds now."_

He stood just a bit taller than she, but compared to the other players on the team. Ron was a dwarf. Kim smiled, _"A dwarf, but a very cute dwarf."_ She thought.

"_Hey Stoppable, Dozer Phelps from the Niners says he's going to try to put you out for the season Saturday."_

Kim turned her attention towards the mouthy fan. _"What?"_

Ron ignored the fan as he continued to sign autographs.

"_He says you cost him a lot of money, when you signed early after the draft."_

Glancing up at the man, Ron grinned. "I don't get paid to care what the second pick in the draft thinks."

Laughter echoed around the lobby and Kim smiled. This wasn't so bad. It was truly Ron not some ego driven monster that she had feared would emerge from the bus. Back in Middleton before the invasion, her old friend would have let all this attention go straight to his head. She grinned as she watched Ron work the crowd. He appeared to her to be really centered and focused, all the attention didn't seem to disturb him one bit.

"_What are you going to do if you see Dozer Phelps squaring up on you at the goal line on Saturday?"_

Ron chuckled and looked up once again, "Same thing I did at Wyoming. Drop my shoulder and run his ass over."

The crowd cheered and Kim clapped along with them. There were chants of 'Go Fish' coming from all corners of the room. Suddenly a loud booming voice could be heard over the entire crowd.

"_POWDER RIVER"_

Ron glanced around the room and almost looked Kim directly in the eye. She gasped as she realized she was now standing almost directly behind him. The 10 year old boy that Kim had seen getting instructions from his dad on what to do when it was his turn for Ron's autograph was standing right in front of him.

"Hey guy, who do you want me to make this out to?"

"Just your signature will be fine." The father said quickly.

Glancing up at the man, Ron nodded. "Right..."

Kim inhaled deeply. She could smell Ron's cologne and it was intoxicating. She fought back the urge to reach out and play with his blond hair that had been so neatly cut that Kim figured the hair cut alone must have cost at least a 100. Should she touch him on the shoulder? No she thought, best to back away.

"Hey Clint...and Dad...Sorry I don't..."

"_Jerry"_ Clint's father said happily.

Smiling Kim thought, _"He really does know the boy by name."_

"Jerry and Clint...Timmons, you guys are a long way from home." Ron observed as he continued to sign autographs.

"_So are you."_

"Ha, ha...Yeah, but The Ron-Man gets paid to be here. You guys had to come over here on your own dime. So where are guys sitting at the game?" Ron asked as he glanced up towards them.

"_We weren't able to get tickets."_

"What?" Ron said as he quickly glanced around the lobby. Spotting his cousin he called out to him. "Raffi, hook up Clint and his Dad."

Raffi called from the back of the room. "No tickets here Ron, but I can get them in the Guinness box."

Ron looked up quickly, "Really? How many reasons can you give me to get them into the Guinness box?"

"_I got 1.45 reasons." _

Smiling happily Ron pointed towards the father and son and motioned for them to talk to his agent. "That's a big booyah to you cousin."

The boy was jumping up and down with excitement. Kim wiped a tear from her eye. _"Now this is the Ron Stoppable that I remember."_

"POWDER RIVER"

Ron glanced around quickly and spotted the man who was calling out the opening stanza of the University of Wyoming battle cry. Ron grinned at him and finished the line.

"LET ER' BUCK!"

"_Marry me Ronnie!"_

Kim looked around for the source of the voice and discovered it was the group of teenage girls she had over heard earlier. Kim smiled as the girls screamed and giggled as Ron looked their way. She giggled as well thinking she wasn't very much different from them right now.

"Yeah, alright..."

The girls squealed happily again.

Ron grinned and looked at them. "How old are you guys anyway?"

"_15 almost 16...sort of."_

Ron laughed and shook his head. "I think we better wait a few years. The Ron doesn't need a visit from the Dade County Sheriffs department."

The girls giggled and laughed. They settled for having their pictures taken with the Dolphins star running back.

Sighing happily Kim pushed through the crowd and left the hotel. She would be back later in the evening when things had settled down and try to accidentally run into her old childhood friend.

* * *

It was early evening when Kim returned to the hotel. She walked in the sliding front door and was dismayed to see that the hotel was still very crowded. Except now instead of football fans, the new crowd was made up of mostly young college girls dressed to kill. Each girl was hoping to land one of the rich American athletes that were staying in the hotel.

Kim looked at her reflection in the gift shop window and shook her head. "I knew I should have dressed sluttier."

Walking towards the hotel bar, she realized she was dressed far too conservatively for the night. Kim walked into the dimly lit bar and ignored the ladies looking her up and down. Snickering behind her back as she passed by, she frowned as she found an unobtrusive spot near the back of the bar in a darkened corner.

She sat down at a table for two that was partially hidden by a large fake palm tree. Kim frowned as she looked at the other girls. _"I don't know why they're being so catty with me. I mean, it's not like I'm dressed like a Sunday school teacher."_

Regretting her decision to wear the sensible black pants suit, with the white top, a thin strand of gold necklace, and a pair of comfortable shoes, she decided she didn't look like a Sunday school teacher. She looked like an undercover Global Justice agent trying to look hip.

Closing her eyes she rested her head back against the wall, _"God Damn, I've been spending too much time with Will Du."_

Opening her eyes and sitting up straight. Kim adjusted her top, _"No, no, it's not going to matter what I'm wearing. Ron is going to like me for who I am, not how I'm dressed. We're going to spend the evening talking, and I'm going to put things right."_

Glancing towards the entrance of the bar, she saw Ron enter. Kim gasped, _"Oh shit..."_ as she quickly ducked behind the palm.

Peeking around the corner she noticed that Ron was no longer wearing the blue suit from earlier in the day. He now wore a pair of cowboy boots, tight jeans and a loose fitting Hawaiian shirt. Kim licked her lips once again and mumbled, "Yummy"

Ron walked towards the bar and ordered a beer. A young blonde girl in a little white strapless nothing walked over to him and touched his shirt. She was smiling and being fun, and flirty. Ron smiled and talked to her as he waited on his beer.

Kim fumed from behind the fake palm tree. _"Get away from him he is mine."_

The blonde breezed past Ron, looking over her shoulder to see if he was watching. Much to Kim's dismay, he was.

Ron took a sip of his beer. Kim could almost bet that it was probably a Guinness. She watched him survey the bar and then lock eyes with hers. He started to walk towards the palm tree. "SHIT"Kim gasped as she sat up straight to hide behind the tree.

"_Kim is that you?"_

Closing her eyes tightly, Kim nodded her head. She was just getting ready to answer when she heard another woman's voice.

"I'm sorry but my name's not Kim."

Kim leaned back in her chair quickly and peeked around the fake palm tree. And there she saw not more than 10 feet away from her was Ron Stoppable talking to a rather busty redheaded woman.

Ron fretted nervously. "Oh, oh...geez...I'm so sorry...It's just that from across the bar you looked like my first girlfriend Kim. She had red hair too...till she became a blonde."

Kim frowned at the mention of the word blonde. _"Man, I'm never going to live that down."_

"Oh it's alright dear."

Glancing around Ron took a sip of his beer and turned his attention back to the girl. "Well sorry to bother you, I'll just head on back to the bar."

The redheaded girl smiled and motioned for Ron to sit down. "Now you don't have to go running off so soon, have a seat."

Looking around the room Ron stuck his hand into the pocket of his jeans and then turned back to face the woman. 'Really...I'm not imposing or anything?"

The woman smiled, "I came with my friend Audrey, she's over there talking to that black bloke. He's one of those American footballers." She told Ron as she pointed to a brunette across the bar.

Grinning Ron sat his beer down on the table and had a seat. "Yeah, that's Ricky James, he's a wide receiver."

"So tell me about this Kim girl. Did she break your heart?" The woman asked.

She was hoping to hear a good story. Kim however wanted to hear no story at all. _"Get away from her Ron..."_

Sighing Ron nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah she did."

"Awwwwww, you poor dear, tell Donna all about it. My name is Donna by the way." She told Ron as she gave him a soft understanding smile.

"Oh...yeah, my name's..."

Donna leaned over closer to him. "You don't have to tell me, I've seen you all over the telly. You're one of those American footballers, that one they keep going on and on about."

Ron grinned happily, "Yeah, yeah, that's me..."

"So tell me about Kim..."

"Well there's not much to tell actually. Boy grows up with girl, boy falls in love with girl, girl says she loves boy...boy stays in the states and goes to school, girl goes to school at Cambridge...Girl meets someone else and..." Ron stopped talking and looked into his beer.

"Awwww, was the breakup bad?" Donna asked.

Ron frowned and nodded his head, "Yeah, real bad...You know in the movies the boy usually gets a chance to do something heroic or gallant to woo back the girl...Doesn't work that way in real life."

Kim closed her eyes, _"No it doesn't..."_

Donna put her hand on top of Ron's, and gazed deep into his eyes. "I know, but time heals all wounds."

"No, no, some wounds don't heal. I still love her...I've been all over the United States and now I'm here in England and I still...I still look for her whenever I enter a bar or...or a restaurant. I keep thinking...one of these days she'll be there...and she'll say...Hey Ron...what's the sitch...and maybe...just maybe, I can find that one special love again." Ron finished speaking and looked forlornly into his beer, before taking a big drink.

Kim's heart melted and she came close to jumping up and running to hug him. Instead she just sat in her seat, glassy eyed. He still loved her. He still looked for her everywhere. There was hope they could be together again.

"I'm sorry you never found your friend."

"No...no...but...I think I made a new one."

Donna smiled and reached over and stroked Ron's cheek, "I think your right."

Ron started to laugh and covered his face. "I...I don't believe this is happening to me...I...I mean, I'm really awkward around girls. But with you...I...I feel like I can tell you anything."

"Awwwww, that's so sweet..."

Kim crossed her arms angrily, _"That's the beer Ron..."_

"Uh...look...I don't know how to say this. Geeeeez I'm so bad with girls. My life is...different you know? I mean, I'm told when to get up, what to eat, what to do, when to go to bed, when to get ready for a trip...I...I don't get much of a chance to meet...nice girls." Ron said sadly as he looked into his beer once again.

"Oh that is so sad..." Donna said sympathetically.

Ron laughed and nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah it is...God this is going to sound so cheesy...but..." Ron leaned forward a bit and took Donna's hand, "Right now there's a party going on in my pants...and...and I'd really like to invite you to it."

Kim's mouth fell open, _"RON!"_

Donna giggled and nodded her head, "Why not...I just love your American accent. Let's go up to your room and have us a party. I...I bet I can make you forget all about this Kim person."

A very happy looking Ron Stoppable stood up from the table and held out his hand. The redheaded woman named Donna took it and the two proceeded to make their way out of the bar. Ron stopped on the way out to talk to a few of his teammates and then he and Donna were gone.

A stunned Kim Possible sat behind a fake palm tree, mouth agape at what she just witnessed. Soon a soft smile came over her face. _"He still loves me."_

Slowly standing she made her way towards the entrance of the hotel. A football player tried to talk to her but she was in a zip code all her own. _"He still looks for me where ever he goes."_

Smiling and in a daze Kim strolled past the bank of elevators in the lobby. Then she froze in her tracks. The Global Justice side of her brain began to kick in. She turned back to face the bar and she started to dissect every move Ron Stoppable had made once he entered the bar.

Blinking, she quickly turned and looked at a large clock in the hotel lobby. She began to work the numbers in her mind. _"It was now 8:15 PM. If I arrived at say...oh...7:45, that would place Ron entering the bar around 8:00..."_

"I don't believe this!"

Kim turned and looked back towards the bar. _"So at 8:00 PM, my childhood friend, who knows nothing about girls, enters the bar. Chats up a pretty blond and decides she's not to his liking...moves on. He scanned the entire bar for a promising screw, spots the busty redhead. Makes his way over to her, seduces her and is gone back to his hotel room with his new pillow friend in under 15 minutes."_

"OH MY FUCKING GOD...I AM SO FUCKING STUPID!"

The outburst from what on the surface appeared to be a crazed redhead brought the operations at the Wembley Plaza to a halt. All eyes were drawn to the crazed redhead walking in circles with her hands on top of her head.

"You used me...RON STOPPABLE YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU USED ME!"

"Excuse me madam, may I help you?"

Kim spun around quickly. It took a moment for her green eyes to focus on the three large men employed by the hotel as security personnel. Kim laughed insanely, "No, no, I'm fine...I'm leaving now. I'm just shocked that my childhood friend is A SMOOTH TALKING MAN WHORE!"

Allowing herself to be escorted out the front door, Kim smiled and waved at the large security men as she stood and watched her from inside the hotel. Kim walked out towards the curb and then turned and looked up at the hotel. Wondering what room Ron was in at the moment and just exactly he was doing with his new pillow friend.

Once again she placed her hands on top of head and screamed, "Augggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, WHERE DID YOU LEARN HOW TO DO THAT?"

"Kimberly, do you really think that it is appropriate to be having a mental break down in front of a leading upscale British hotel?"

Kim spun around and saw, much to her dismay. Her constant companion, her shadow, Global Justice's number one field agent, William Du. Kim rolled her head back on her shoulders and laughed insanely.

Will Du was dressed in a conservative business suit looked disapprovingly at the agent in training. "Kimberly..."

"Oh fuck you, Du!" Kim sneered as she spun around to face the hotel. "I don't believe it, I saw it and I still don't fucking believe it."

"What don't you believe?" Du asked calmly.

Turning suddenly Kim made a variety of hand gestures before turning suddenly again to face the hotel, "HIM"

"Him?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ron...Ron Stoppable, is a smooth talking son of a bitch. I just watched him breeze into a bar, have a drink, chat up a girl and take her to his room in under 15 minutes. He not only seduced her...HE SEDUCED ME AND HE WASN'T EVEN TALKING TO ME!"

Will Du, arched an eyebrow, "I see..."

Spinning around to face the hotel again Kim placed her hands back on top of her head, "Eduardo was never that smooth...how...HOW?"

Turning back to Will Du, she said, "How...tell me...how?"

"How?" Du said evenly.

Kim blinked and then threw up her hands in frustration. "Yeah, how? I mean..." Pointing furiously at her Global Justice nanny, Kim said urgently. "Du...Du...You...you...your kind of a man...sort of...How did he DO IT?"

Will Du crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as he took in the very emotionally crazed redhead. "Kimberly...have we been dipping into the herbs and shrooms again?"

Taking a step back, she focused her green eyes on the man. "No...no...I...I'm straight...I'm...I'm just a bit...insane right now...and...and I want to know...where...or...how awkward, ol' Ron Stoppable...learned to do...learned how to pick up women?"

Fighting back a smile, Will Du offered a theory of his own. "Perhaps this can be attributed to...The Ron Factor?"

Wincing at the attempt of humor, Kim rolled her head back on her shoulders and started to laugh insanely. She put her hands on top of her head and turned in a circle. She stopped spinning after a moment and pointed at the Global Justice top dog and said. "You do realize of course that I have to kill you now."

Will Du dropped into a fighting stance as Kim closed the distance towards him Kim aimed a kick at the man's head. He deflected the blow easily, and tried between blows to reason with the mentally unbalanced redhead. "Now...Kim...berly...engag..ing...in...Sim..ulated...combat...is...not...going...to...solve...any...thing..."

Kim growled and aimed a punch at Will Du's throat. "Sim...u...lated..combat...my...ass...I'm...really...try...ing...to...fuck...ing...kill...you...Du."

The fight ended as a flashlight lit up the two figures. Two very concerned looking police officers were now taking in their fight. "Here now, what's going on then?"

The two combatants quickly dug out their identification badges. They both retrieved it at the same time and flashed it at the police officer holding the flashlight and they both said in unison, "GLOBAL JUSTICE"

The two police officers took a step back. The officer holding the flashlight switched it off and said. "Right then, off you go...both of you then...Nothing to see here."

Kim Possible and Will Du were breathing heavily and sweating in the humid early August heat. Kim nodded her head, "Alright...Alright...I...I just have to do something first."

Walking back towards the hotel Kim put her hands on her hips and stared at the high rise hotel. Catching her breath, she inhaled deeply and screamed, "RON STOPPABLE YOU SON OF A BITCH...I STILL LOVE YOU...I still love you."

"Kimberly..."

"What?"

"Pub?"

She turned around to face Will Du and nodded her head, "Yeah...Pub!"

The two police officers watched the Global Justice agents make their way towards London's West End. The office holding the flashlight looked to his partner and shook his head. "Fucking Global Justice Nutters."

The other officer stood with his arms crossed shaking his head, "Shame...shame...shame...How much you think fucking nutters like those two make?"

"Ha...too fucking much if you ask me...Pub?"

"Yeah...alright..."

* * *

It was three months later now and Kim Possible was now dozing comfortably on a Trans-Atlantic flight to the United States. A slight smile crossed her lips as she dreamed of that night back in August, she mumbled to herself in her sleep. "I still love you Ron..."

Soon she would land in the United States, find Ron and this time, she would talk to him. That is unless she was turned into sausage before she could find him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Many thanks to those who've been reading my two stories. I've got a real hot plot bunny with this one right now. So I'm going to work on this story until the plot bunny gives away to another. Thanks to those who have left reviews, Eat Me, Zaratan, ABUNIX, and Keith1. Remember right a review receive a reply. **

**The plot is beginning to take shape nicely. I hope you enjoy Chapter 3.**

**Bubba**

* * *

Stuck in rush hour traffic, Kim Possible leafed through her information on where she was to park her rented Toyota Camry. Having to sit in bumper to bumper traffic for the better part of an hour was beginning to wear on her. She had managed to get a little sleep on the flight over from Geneva but it wasn't quality. All she wanted to do was find this parking garage in the East Village. Park her car and retreat to the Global Justice safe house for some quality rest.

It was night in Manhattan. November in New York was cold, especially if the wind was blowing in from the Atlantic. Kim glanced at the console on the headliner of the car it read 18 degrees. Kim was glad she remembered to dress warm. It would be a nearly six block walk to the apartment she was to stay in.

The long line of tail lights inched down Avenue A in the East Village in Manhattan's lower east side. The area was most notable for counterculture businesses, music clubs, theaters, and of course for a very permissive let it all hang out lifestyle. This aspect of the East Village excited Kim even though she felt she would not be able to immerse herself in the culture due to the nature of the assignment.

Spotting an opening at a light change, Kim gunned the car and cut across to the far left lane as she crossed 12th Street. She had to then quickly slam on her breaks to keep from eating the rear end of a Volkswagen Passat. She leaned on her horn to voice her displeasure with the person behind the wheel of the car. Hearing other car horns, she smiled. _"I'm getting the hang of this New York thing already."_

Frowning as the driver of the Passat flipped her the bird. She turned her attention next to the GPS directional unit. She was coming up on E. 14th Street. She would need to make a left there in order to get to the parking garage by Bowne Hospital.

Taking out her cell phone, she checked her messages. There was one missed call. It was Wade. Kim sighed, "I should have called him before I left Europe."

Hitting the button to redial, she glanced up at the street sign as she was able to cross E. 13th. As the phone rang she tried to glance and see what block it was but couldn't tell. The safe house was on the 400 block.

"_Hey Kim, I see you're in the States again."_

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim grinned as she gave the traditional greeting to her old friend.

"_You need to make a left on E. 14__th__..."_

The light turned green and Kim inched into the intersection with the rest of the traffic. "Is that all you called me for? I do have a TomTom you know."

"_Are you staying at the Global Justice safe house on 413 E. 13__th__ Street, Apartment 5D?"_

Kim was finally able to creep across the intersection to make her left onto E. 14th Street. "Yeah...How did you know that?"

"_Awwwwww, Kim...I am good at this job..."_

Smiling Kim said, "Well as long as it's just you that knows. I wonder why I'm on E. 13th Street? I mean Du, when he's in New York has this great place on Central Park West."

"_Probably closer to the assignment, right turn here into the Garage entrance."_

Growling Kim said. "I can see that Wade, now stop it."

"_Sorry..."_

Pulling to a stop in front of the gate blocking the entrance, she rolled down the window on the rented Camry and waved her garage pass card in front of the electronic card reader. The gate lifted and Kim drove into the garage. "So what's going on that you needed to talk to me about?"

"_Did you know it cost 500 a month to park in that garage?"_

Driving up the narrow ramp, she eyed the cars that were shoe horned into obscenely small parking spots. Kim shook her head. "No, no...man it's tight in here."

"_It's an old garage."_

"Yeah, so why did you call?"

"_Are you parked yet?"_

Finding a small spot on the third level, Kim carefully squeezed the Camry into it. "Oh, this is just great. I've got a spot but I'm not sure if I can open the door enough to get out?"

"_It's a rental car right?"_

"Yeah..."

"_Just pull down the backseat and pop the trunk. You can crawl out that way."_

Kim thought about it for a moment and then opened her door a crack. "Bullshit Wade, I think I can squeeze out the door."

"_Your call on that one."_

"So why did you call me?"

"_You're parked right?"_

Her patience was rapidly running out with the 20 year old Computer specialist. Kim was parked and all she wanted to do now was to find a bed and sleep for a week. "WADE...YES...YES, I'm parked."

"_Guess who's going to be in town on Saturday?" _

Kim closed her eyes, "Oh no..."

"_Yeah...Ron...Dolphins, Jets, The Meadowlands, NBC Sunday Night Football. Pretty cool, huh?"_

Sighing heavily, Kim said quietly, "Yeah...pretty cool, Wade."

"_Want me to hook you up with some tickets?"_

Thinking it over for a moment, she made her decision. "Sure, why not. I also need to know where the team's staying. I'm going to do it this time. I'm going to talk to him."

"_That's the fearless Kim I know."_

"So...What kind of stuff did you dig up on Ron...I mean...you know...relationship wise?" Kim asked nervously, remembering that she heard on of the teenage girls say he was engaged.

"_Ummm...well...There's a lot of stuff out there...You really need to talk to Ron about this stuff."_

A cold chill ran down Kim's spine, "He's engaged isn't he?"

"_No...no...as a matter of fact that Cuban singer lady says the engagement is off. She claims Ron beat her up."_

"WHAT!"

"_It's all bullshit Kim...Ron only dated her once. She's an up and coming singer and just looking for tabloid ink."_

Kim wiped her brow. She was surprised to find she was sweating. "Good, good...I mean...I didn't think...You know..."

"_Yeah...I know...Kim...Ron's got some stuff going on at home...You really need to talk to him."_

Another cold chill passed through Kim, "His parents are alright...right? Nothing's wrong with Hana?"

"_No...Look Kim...I got to go. I'll email you the information you need. Just...please talk to him this time...It's really important."_

Taking a deep breath, Kim nodded, "Yeah...OK...thanks Wade."

"_Oh Kim...make a right as you come out of the garage, a left on 1__st__ Avenue, then make a left on E. 13__th__ for three blocks."_

"Thanks Wade..." Kim said as she ended the call.

Tucking her cell phone back into her handbag, Kim tried to think of all the possible problems that Ron could be having at home. Somehow Kim figured the problems were probably girl related. The way she saw him handle himself in England with the ladies was the best guess she could come up with. After all she really hadn't seen him in five years.

Opening the door a few inches till it touched the car next to hers. She contorted her body and squeezed out the small opening. _"Oh to be 13 again…"_

After securing her luggage and locking up the rented Toyota she found herself on the street walking to her new home for the next few months. It was cold and there were still snow flurries in the area as she made her way down 1st Avenue. The sidewalks were crowded but packed. Ahead she saw the traffic lights for the E. 13th.

Standing at the intersection waiting for the walk signal she glanced around at the people waiting to cross with her. No one appeared to be friendly or approachable. With so many people stuffed onto one little island, the populace tended to be territorial and unfriendly. You did not ever want to invade these people's personal space by asking for directions or you would be considered insane or worse yet a threat. This was not a place Kim enjoyed having to be in.

Kim continued to ignore the commuters returning home from work for the evening as the light changed she made her way across the 4 lane interchange of 1st Avenue to E. 13th. The street was lined with old prewar 4 and 6 unit apartment buildings. Looking up at the entrances of the buildings for a street address she made her way down the street. _"Wade said 3 blocks but he didn't say which side of the street."_

"You look lost."

Kim turned to a group of African American teenagers standing in front of one of the apartment buildings. They were bundled up to keep warm. Kim didn't detect any immediate threat so she decided to try and get a sense of where she was. "Just a little I'm looking for 413…"

"Apartment 5D?"

Blinking her eyes in amazement, Kim said. "Maybe…"

The boys started laughing and high fiving one another. "I knew it, I knew it, lady spook going into the Global Justice place."

"Hey…hey…Dee, how long do you think she'll live before she gets her head blown off?" One of the boys asked the taller one that had spoke to Kim at first.

He looked over Kim, "Shit, I don't give this lady spook but…" He eyed Kim up and down, before he gave the others his assessment of her potential survival. "…maybe a week."

Kim frowned, "So if I was going to find this place, where would it be? Not that I am going there or anything."

The boys laughed and high fived each other again before the boy in the hoodie pointed across the street. "Right over there."

Looking both ways to make sure no cars were coming Kim struck out for her new residence. Pulling her pull along suitcase behind her, she grumbled under her breath as she heard the boys laughing at her expense. _"Some safe house, if everyone knows where it is."_

Once across the street Kim looked up at the rundown brick apartment building. Collapsing the handle on her pull along suitcase, she made her way up the steps to find her new home. Kim stopped inside the entrance to look at the mail boxes. She took out her keys and opened the box marked 5D. The box was stuffed. She quickly shut to the door to the box, "I'll clean that out later."

Letting out a deep breath she looked up the stairs to the next floor. Not even bothering to look for her apartment on the ground floor she walked up the stairs. The apartment at the top of the stairs said 5C. Kim went to the door next door and inserted the key.

The door opened suddenly as an elderly lady, dressed in a light blue house dress with a floral print pattern printed on it, and wearing a grey sweater opened the door. Kim stepped back suddenly, "Oh…sorry…I thought this was 5D..."

The lady smiled and pointed down the hallway. "The Global Justice safe house is just over there across the hall. I have a box for you. It was delivered earlier today. Wait here just a second and I'll get it for you."

Kim blinked as the lady disappeared from the door, before quickly returning. "Here you go…I took the liberty of opening it to make sure that everything was there. You have a very nice handgun, by the way."

"Uh…thanks…" Kim said weakly as she tucked her handbag under her arm to take the box.

As she turned to go to her new apartment, the elderly lady asked her. "Do you really think you're going to need all those bullets?"

"What?"

The elderly lady pointed to the box Kim was holding. "The box of bullets in your box, it said there were 500 of them inside. Do you really think you'll need that many?"

"YES!" Kim said indignantly as she turned and stomped off towards her apartment.

"I'm Mrs. Simms but everyone just calls me Granny. You seem like such a nice girl, I hope you don't die before we can talk some more."

"Thanks…" Kim muttered as she inserted her key into the lock of a door that only had the number 5 on the door. Before she turned the key she noted 2 distinct holes in the door that appeared to be bullet holes.

Opening the door she entered the apartment and turned on the light. The room was barely illuminated by the single 40 watt light bulb that hung down from the ceiling. She glanced around the room and shook her head. _"This place is such a…" _

Her thoughts were interrupted as her eyes took in the large brown stain in the center of the wall with a drip trail that ran down the wall. There on the hard wood floor was a chalk outline of a body. _"…dump."_

Kim closed the door behind her, latched the deadbolt lock and secured the safety chain. Placing her box of weapons on the simple wooden table in an area she guessed was called a breakfast nook. Shrugging her laptop off her shoulder she propped it up on the floor next to her suitcase. Taking off her ankle length leather trench coat and hanging it over a chair, she noted the place was freezing.

Looking for the thermostat, she quickly found it and noted that the temperature was 42 degrees. Setting the thermostat for 80 she heard the furnace kick in. With a loud bang and a few pops, she was soon rewarded with warm are being pushed through a large vent in the hard wood floor.

Now it was time to explore her new place. Entering the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator door and quickly closed it again. The smell coming from within it was horrendous._ "I guess we'll be eating out a lot."_

Looking over the small apartment sized stove, she made a face at the unfriendly looking appliance. Moving on from there she looked into the small bathroom. The stool was stained a dark brown color from hard water deposits. She peaked at the tub. The ancient claw foot tub had been converted to also have a shower attachment it looked clean enough just needed to be rinsed out. However the light blue shower curtain that was brown on the bottom from mildew and would have to go. _"Well…I guess this isn't too bad."_

Walking out of the bathroom she looked at another light blue shower curtain that separated the living room from whatever was on the other side. Kim pulled back there curtain to reveal an unmade twin sized bed that had seen better days, a small dresser and a night stand with an ancient clock radio, porcelain pink lamp and a telephone sitting on it.

Frowning Kim shook her head, _"Will Du gets Central Park West and I get a slum near the Lower East Side. This is so not fair."_

Turning she walked back into the living room, giving the dried blood and gore on the wall a wide birth as she moved around it. Looking at the worn out old brown couch that had seen better days she turned to look at an ancient 25" color television. Putting her hands on her hips she turned and walked back to her stuff on the cheap wooden table. _"It can't get any worse than this."_

Sitting on one of the cheap and unsteady looking wooden chairs, she picked up the shipping box that contained her weapons. The package of weapons that she had shipped over from Geneva looked to be intact. Even after arriving at the wrong address.

Kim pulled out her Beretta model 92 Vertec didn't seem to worse for wear. Pressing the button for the slide release Kim took out the 14 shot magazine and pulled back the slide. Looking the gun over she found it to be in working order.

"_Snowman Hank looks good."_ She thought happily as she found the two spare magazines for the gun and the box 500 rounds of 9mm Corbon 115 grain +P jacketed hollow point bullets.

Loading her magazines with bullets, Kim thought over the things she would need to do in the morning. The first thing that came to mind was finding a store and picking up a new shower curtain. Along with other various toiletries since it was obvious the only extra item the bathroom had in it was a roll of toilet paper.

Replacing the magazine in the pistol Kim worked the slide to chamber a round, and then pressed the magazine release once again. She loaded one more bullet into the magazine to bring the gun up to its 15 round capacity. Finding her pancake holster that fit just inside of the waist band of her pants she secured her weapon. Snowman Hank was now ready for business.

Hearing a knock from across the hall, Kim instinctively looked up. She heard the lady from across the hall address the visitor.

"_Oh no, you want the Global Justice place across the hall."_

Kim frowned, drew Snowman Hank from its holster and waited for inevitable knock on the door. The knock came and Kim silently slid out of the chair and made her way to the door. She looked through the small peep hole at a rather large burley man standing on the other side of the door. _"Well I guess we'll be getting started early on this case."_

Unlocking the deadbolt but leaving the safety chain in place, Kim inched the door open. "Yes…"

The large middle aged man showed his badge to the pair of green eyes peeking out from around the door. "Josh Marshall, NYPD, I was directed to you by certain interested parties. You Kim Possible, the lady from Global Justice?"

Closing the door and undoing the safety chain, Kim opened the door. "That would be me." She said as she held out her hand.

Detective Marshall shook the hand, and then pointed at the other hand that held Kim's pistol. "You always answer a door with a gun in your hand?"

Looking at the man strangely, it took a moment for Kim to register that she was still holding her service pistol. "Oh, sorry I just got in and was…getting things ready."

The man nodded his large head. He stood at least 6'2 and back in his youth must have been quite the striking figure of a man. Kim placed his age to be between 45 and 105 years old. The years of police work showing on the man's face. His neatly trimmed brown hair had just a hint of grey. His face was weather worn, he had plenty of worry and frown lines from too many cases over too many years. His eyes were sunken from too many nights at home on his days off drinking alone.

"You investigating a series of strange rapes and or murders where the evidence just disappears?" The man asked gruffly.

Kim nodded her head, "That would be me again. Take your coat?"

"No thanks, I probably won't be around here that long."

Looking around the apartment Kim finally shrugged and offered her visitor a seat at the cheap wooden table. "Pull up a chair."

Detective Marshall's eyes locked in on the blood stained wall and the chalk outline on the hardwood floor. "Jesus, they ain't cleaned this dump up since that guy got his head blown off last year?"

Wincing at the detective's words, Kim had to ask the question that was burning in her mind. "Uh…did they…you know, ever catch the guy…who did it?"

Marshall shrugged, "Yeah, some crack head from over in Alphabet City."

"Great…that's just…great." Kim said sullenly.

"Figured with ol' Global Justice's resources they could have had this dump cleaned up or something?"

"One would think." Kim said sadly as she looked over the man in the dark blue suit.

The man took a seat, "You got anything to drink? You know…whiskey?"

Kim blinked her eyes, "You know…that's a good question."

Josh Marshall watched as Kim went into the cabinets. "The reason I'm here is that there's a good cop by the name of Wallace Preston. He's working with the people that have hired you folks to look into things. He says you guys are alright."

Much to Kim's relief she found an old bottle of McCormick's whiskey. She picked up to glasses that looked reasonably clean and returned to the table. Pouring the man a drink she nodded her head. "Well we have definitely been asked to look into things."

The man took a drink of the whiskey. "Right, so anyway, this goes back to 2002, eleven years ago. I was working a beat over in the Garment District. You know where that is?"

Kim shook her head. "I'm new in town."

"Doesn't matter, you can look it up later. Anyway, I'm rolling in my car alone one night when I hear a shot." The man made a finger gun and pointed it towards the dried blood stain on the wall.

Glancing at the wall, Kim turned her attention back to the detective.

"So I roll on the call and call for backup. I get around Bryant Park and 42nd street. I see this young blonde girl covered in blood, running from this guy holding a revolver and a knife."

Picking up her handbag from the table Kim looked for and found her notebook. "This was back in 2002?"

"Yeah, August 19th of 2002. So I get out of my car and I chase the two of them into the park. The girl's still running and all the while this guy keeps stabbing her. I was so close to them I could hear the knife going in and out of the girl's body. I'll never forget that weird suction noise as the knife kept going in and out of her."

Kim twisted in her chair nervously. She had the feeling this was going to be a gruesome story and she had guessed correctly.

Detective Marshall finished his whiskey and held out the glass to be refilled. Kim refilled it for the man. "Thanks…anyway, the girl finally runs out of blood and falls to the ground. The man follows her down to the ground still stabbing her. I yell for him to stop and it's like he's on a different planet. He never stops sticking the blade in her."

Kim screwed up her face as Detective Marshall made a stabbing motion over and over again. "So did you shoot him?"

"Are you kidding, there's too much paper work involved with something like that. So I tackle the guy and he puts up one hell of a fight. He doesn't stop struggling, still trying to plunge the knife in this girl, till I put my gun to his head and tell him to stop. Then he just goes limp."

"Was he on drugs?" Kim asked.

The detective shook his head. "Not that I could tell. He was meek as a kitten once he gets a look at my gun."

"What about the girl?"

Detective Marshall downed his drink and held out the glass for another. "Well come to find out she's just a kid, 19 or 20 years old. She was a real looking if you know what I mean? She's cut up bad, had one cut that went from just above her right breast all the way down to just above her pelvic bone. Blood all over the place, you could smell the death all over this girl."

Kim winced, "Ouch…"

"Yeah, ouch…So I get this piece of shit on the ground and slap him around a bit before cuffing him. Once I get him secured the backup units and an ambulance arrive. So while their attending to things I decided to follow the blood trail all the way back to this guys car, it's a piece of shit Ford Thunderbird. I start digging around inside the car, and what do you think I find?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Kim said. "Tell me…"

"The passenger's seat is covered in blood, under the passenger's seat I find a leather case containing a sawed off shotgun, and under the driver's seat. I find a leather get up holding a machete."

"This isn't a good thing." Kim said dryly.

The Detective smiled a savage grin and said. "Damn right this isn't a good thing. Now this is where it gets weird. I pop the trunk and find sheets and sheets of plastic…rolls of the stuff."

Lifting an eyebrow, Kim said. "Sounds like this wasn't the first time this guys done something like this."

"That's what I'm thinking."

Thinking about the victim, Kim asked. "So did the girl survive?"

"We bundled her up and send her off to the hospital. Never did find out what had happened to her, until just recently. Anyway I take this dirtball down to the 18th precinct for booking. He goes into his cell all nice and quiet like. I start in on my paper work and I get a call to go into the Captain's office."

"What was the Captain's name?" Kim asked as she was still taking notes.

"Benjamin Tobin, he died of a massive coronary a few years ago. Anyway I go into the Captain's office and he tells me what a great job I did on the case. Tells me their letting this guy walk and that I should just forget about it."

"That's kind of odd, wouldn't you say?"

Detective Marshall reached into his pocket and pulled out a little felt covered box and passed it over to Kim. Inside the box was a silver NYPD Medal of Valor. "Yeah, an odd request. So then he tells me I've just been awarded the Medal of Valor. Only thing is, I have to forget about everything regarding this arrest."

Kim eyed the Medal of Valor before passing the box back to Marshall. "I take it, that this isn't the usual method of awarding this medal?"

Detective Marshall nodded his head, "Yeah, you can say that. The thing is, if you get awarded a Medal of Valor, you can pretty much right your own ticket in the department. So I…I...kind of…"

"Wrote your own ticket?" Kim asked neutrally.

"Yeah, I didn't like doing it, but you know how it is. You sometimes have to make compromises to get ahead."

Nodding her head, as she processed the man's rationalization for letting a crazed knife wielding crazy out onto the street, she asked. "So what brings you here?"

"The case has haunted me for the last 11 years. I try not to think about it, but it just won't let me go. Then about six months ago, I get this letter from the girl who was knifed. Hell, I figured she was dead." Detective Marshall said in amazement.

"What was the woman's name?"

"Dorsey, Mary Sue, Dorsey, I get this letter from her thanking me for saving her and everything. Wanting to know what information was available on the case as she couldn't find any."

Kim looked up from her note book, "Were you able to help her?"

"I've still got a street file on the case. The rest of the evidence from the case was either lost or destroyed. So I've been helping her out as much as I can."

Looking at the detective quizzically, Kim asked. "What's a street file?"

The Detective looked at Kim in amazement. "You don't know what a street file is?"

"Humor me."

Shifting his weight in the chair, Detective Marshall enlightened Kim. "A street file is a copy of the regular police report, except it has added information in it. If you've got information that you don't want the defense to get a hold of, put it in the street file. Got a blood types that don't match up, put in the street file. Anything strange and unusual that won't aid in the prosecution, it goes into the street file."

"Would it be possible for me to get a copy of this street file?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I can run a copy off and get it to you tomorrow." Detective Marshall stood as he finished his whiskey.

Kim dug a business card out of her purse and scribbled her cell phone number on it, before handing it to the man as she escorted him to the door. "If anything comes up or if you have some further information that might prove useful. Feel free to give me a call."

Detective Marshall took the card and stuffed it into the pocket of his overcoat. "I'll keep you in the loop then."

"Thanks"

"Oh and Possible, you know how you answered the door with the gun in your hand." Detective Marshall reminded her.

"Yeah"

"Keep answering it like that. This neighborhood ain't the best." He said as he stepped outside the apartment.

Kim nodded her head, "Right, I'll keep that in mind."

Standing in the doorway Kim watched the detective make his way towards the stairs. Glancing across the hall she saw Granny Simm's door open a crack. Then the door opened a bit more as Granny Simm's waved to Kim before shutting the door quickly.

Thinking on it a moment, Kim thought. _"This sure does sound like it's connected to what I'm working on. I better go over the briefing papers again before I turn in for the night."_

Closing the door and locking it up again. Kim looked around the shabby apartment. She walked over to the television and turned it on. Picking up the remote control from the top of the set she flipped through the channels. "Well at least I got cable."

Flipping till she found HBO, Kim smiled as she saw that Inside the NFL was on. She decided to keep the show on as background noise while she unpacked her things. Dragging her bag into the makeshift bedroom she put her clothes away in the small dresser._ "No washer and dryer, I'll have to find a laundry mat." _She thought to herself as she laid out her clothes for the next day.

The black slacks and purple top reminded her of her last mission outfit. Now with the ankle long trench coat she thought it made an extremely eye catching as well as lethal looking combination.

The rich baritone voice of NFL Films narrator drifted into the makeshift bedroom. _"Week 10's Showdown between the AFC East leading Miami Dolphins against the 2__nd__ place team in the NFC North's Chicago Bears…"_

Kim ran into the living room and sat down on the couch. Time to catch up on what Ron had been up to.

Film of Ron in his Dolphin's uniform, flashing a dazzling smile and wiggling his fingers at the camera as if he were trying to place a spell on the people at home came onto the screen. Kim smiled and shook her head, "You nut."

"_The Miami Dolphins arrived in the Windy City and Soldier Field in hopes that their star running back could mesmerize the Bears defense the way he had mesmerized the ladies in the local Miami nightspots."_

"Miami nightspots?" Kim giggled.

"_The spell appeared to be cast as number 21 Ron Stoppable took the opening kickoff 84 yards for the opening score."_

The video now showed Ron taking the opening kickoff and running towards the end zone as the show used a local Miami radio broadcast to describe the action.

"_Stoppable cuts back against the grain."_

"_He's gonna break it…"_

"_Stoppable only has to beat the kicker…"_

"_He's trying to tackle him by grabbing his jersey…"_

"_15…10…5…Touchdown, Ron Stoppable scores his 5__th__ kickoff return for a touchdown of the season."_

Kim clapped her hands, "Go Mad Dog's, Go, Go Mad Dog's"

"_This was not to be a day for the Miami Dolphins as whatever spell Ron Stoppable had cast during the kickoff quickly wore off as number 21 ran into the teeth of the Bears defense."_

The clapping ended as images of Ron being pummeled by the Bears defense filled the screen. Kim winced as Ron was hit time after time by large lineman. The sounds of grunting and pain filled her ears. The last image was of an over thrown pass that Ron had to jump for. One of the Bears safeties leveled Ron with a ferocious hit as he came back down from trying to catch the ball.

"_Stoppable's down, he is definitely hurting after that last hit."_

"_I could feel that hit all the way up here in the press box."_

Ron stood up slowly and shook his head in frustration as he undid the snaps of his chin strap as he jogged off the field.

The next part of the segment featured the Bears offense scoring touchdowns against a hapless Miami defense. Kim crossed her arms as it was more than apparent that the Dolphins were going to lose the game.

"_A late 4__th__ quarter rally and a 4 yard rushing touchdown by running back Ron Stoppable wasn't enough to bring the Dolphins back for a chance of winning as they went down in defeat 31 to 17. The Bears improved their NFC North Division record to 6 and 3, while the AFC East Division leading Miami Dolphins record slips to 7 and 2."_

Kim frowned, "Well that's still a winning record."

The shows announcers came on the screen after the segment. Former NFL great Jim Gasman looked to his sidekick Larry McWilliams and summed up his feeling on the Dolphins. _"So goes Ron Stoppable, so go the Dolphins, right Larry."_

Larry McWilliams frowned and shook his head. _"I think the Miami Dolphins young running back is in a serious need of an intervention. He needs to stay out of the nightclubs and start focusing on football again."_

"_Right you are Larry, for those of you who haven't heard the news out of Miami from last week. Two officers of the Miami Police department came across an Aston Martin Vanquish parked in the middle of the road with the engine running and the doors open."_

Kim closed her eyes, "Oh no…"

"_The officers followed a trail of clothing until they reached the fountains in front of the Greater Miami Convention Center where they found Mr. Stoppable and three ladies he met earlier at a club cavorting naked in one of the fountains."_

Larry McWilliams looked into the camera and shook his head. _"Asked what he was doing in the fountain with the three women. Mr. Stoppable responded that the girls were merely trying to teach him the breast stroke."_

Wincing Kim couldn't help but chuckle, "Ron, Ron, Ron…"

Jim Gasman grinning looked into the camera and finished his part of the narrative. _"The local Miami media are now referring to the incident as Synchronized Swimming with Ron and the Ronnettes."_

Kim groaned, "Oh man….RON! What are we going to do with you?"

"_This along with Mr. Stoppable's other legal troubles indicate, at least to me…an athlete who is out of control and in serious need of help."_

"_How about the Chicago Bear's defense? They are the first team to hold Ron Stoppable to under 100 yards this season. Ron Stoppable was only able to rush for 84 yards during last Sunday's game."_

Turning off the television Kim sat in silence for a few minutes. If Ron was in need of an intervention, then she was just the person to come to the aid of her old friend. _"I'll find you Saturday night and then me and you are going to have a long talk Ron."_

* * *

After turning off the TV, Kim realized just how tired she was as she placed fresh bedding on the twin sized bed. Deciding that she would finish getting settled in the apartment in the morning Kim had called it a night.

She slept soundly. The long plane flight and the trip to the apartment had worn her out. The phone on the nightstand started to ring. Kim ignored it at first but after the third ring she lifted her head and tried to focus her eyes on the clock radio. It was 3:10 AM, groaning Kim picked up the phone. "No Ron, it wasn't a dream we really kissed." She said into the phone groggily.

"_Is this Kim Possible?"_

Still half asleep, Kim mumbled into the phone. "I don't know…maybe?"

"_This is Hermione Cain from WNBC, channel 4 Action News. Would you be interested in making a statement?"_

Kim was finally starting to rouse from her sleep. She looked around the darkened apartment for any clues as to why someone would be calling after 3 AM in the morning. "What...what are you talking about? What statement?"

"_A statement about the death of your friend NYPD Detective Joshua Marshall, it appears he got himself shot to death down at Bowery and Hester."_

Now fully wide awake Kim sat in bed, "Who is this again?"

"_Oh Kimmie, don't you recognize my voice by now?"_

Kim was rapidly running out of patience. "Look, it's just you, me and three fifteen in the morning. How did you get my number anyway?"

"_Oh it was on the business card they found on Detective Marshall. The police are really interested in talking to you. They think you did it."_

The silence that followed was deafening. Finally Kim decided to play along with the caller. Kim was now rapidly processing the information the woman had given her and trying to form some semblance of a plan. "Do you have video of the crime scene?"

"_Oh boy, do we have video!"_

"Look I'll make a deal with you. You let me look at that tape and I'll give you a statement."

"_Deal"_

Kim sighed, "Alright where is WNBC located?"

"_Sheesh, you're kidding right?"_

"No, I'm not kidding, I just got into town." Kim told her impatiently.

"_We're at 30 Rock...or 30 Rockefeller Center, Mid Town Manhattan to you tourists."_

"Right…I'll be over there in an hour or so." Kim said wearily.

"_You still haven't figured out who this is yet, have you?"_

Kim frowned and shook her head. "Not a clue."

"_Awwwww, I'm genuinely hurt. Us old Tri-City girls need to stick together."_

Rolling her eyes Kim muttered, "Uh huh...right...right...so who is this?"

The caller giggled, "_Why Kim, this is your old friend Summer Gayle."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Many thanks to those who've been reading my two stories. I've got a few PM's, this is not, I repeat not a Kim gets raped story. This is a Kim learns to be a detective story. Thanks to those who have left reviews, Eat Me, Zaratan, ABUNIX, and Keith1, Swordbunny4486 and Soulman3. Remember right a review receive a reply. **

**Things are starting to get interesting. I hope you enjoy Chapter 4.**

**Bubba**

* * *

After Summer Gayle revealed her identity to Kim it took some time for her to get over the shock. It had been 8 or 9 years since she had last seen the weather forecaster turned minor super villain. It was February of 2006 when a freak blizzard struck Middleton and the Tri-City area.

Summer Gayle was a local television weather forecaster for the Tri-City area at KUPT in Upperton. She had somehow purchased a pre-owned snow machine to create the storm of the century. The plan was simple enough, huge snowstorm, meant huge airtime, which would mean huge ratings and a jumpstart for her career.

The only downside of the plan was where she found the water to create the snowstorm. She used the machine to pull water from the lakes, wannaweep, wannacry and wannasob. All heavily polluted lakes, the result were that she had created an army of rampaging mutant snowmen. Snowmen that were hell bent on destroying the aging weather girl.

Now through some weird trick of fate she somehow landed a major league job with the flagship NBC station WNBC in New York City. Muttering under her breath as she pulled the purple top over her head, _"The crazy woman should have known not to buy anything Drakken had gotten rid of."_

Sitting on the edge of her bed she laced up her Timberland hiking boots. _"Only used once for an attack on Canada my eye..."_

Walking into the kitchen Kim picked up the pancake holster containing her Beretta M92 Vertec and slipped it into the waist band of her pants. Slipping on her leather trench coat, she placed one extra magazine for the Beretta in each pocket, along with a Balisong knife in each pocket. Kim was quite proficient in wielding the Philippine knife commonly known in the U.S. as a butterfly knife.

The last knife Kim took out of the box was tiny. It was a Spyderco 2" lock blade knife necklace. When Kim wore it as a necklace the small lock blade knife was undetectable to the naked eye. In a pinch and when all else failed, Kim could have the tiny lock blade deployed in seconds to attack the soft areas of the neck, face and eyes of an attacker.

As she slipped the 22 inch necklace over her head she smiled. _"Dr. Director said only one gun, she didn't say anything at all about knives."_

Looking out the window towards the street she could see that the cab she had called earlier was just pulling up outside. Slipping on a pair of Boston Traveler leather fingerless gloves, Kim punched her right hand into her left 3 times, and thought happily to herself. _"Looks like we go to work early today..."_

Kim walked out of the apartment building and stepped into the waiting taxi. She glanced up at the driver and told him where she needed to go. "30 Rockefeller Center."

The driver turned, smiled and spoke in a language she couldn't understand. He turned around in his seat and slammed the accelerator to the floor. Holding on for dear life Kim cringed as the driver took a hard left and then a right. _"Somehow I don't think this was a very good idea."_

Kim stepped out of the taxi cab a little shaken but no worse for wear, outside the large Rockefeller Center Complex. She paid the driver who said something in an unintelligible dialect to her. Frowning Kim told the cab driver, "Yeah, yabba dabba doo to you too."

Staring out the window of the cab, Kim tried to make sense of what Summer had told her. Marshall was dead and she was the prime suspect. How could this be? She had only met the previous evening. They had only talked about business, the case that she was working on and that was all. She pushed those thoughts from her mind as she felt the cab slowing to a stop.

Looking over the vast complex of office buildings, she set out for the closest building to find out where she was at. Rockefeller center is a 22 acre, 19 office building complex in Midtown Manhattan. Spanning between 48th and 51st street on one it stretched all the way to 5th and 7th avenue.

The complex housed among other things, Radio City Music Hall, the GE Building and several small parks. One of these parks also featured an ice skating rink that was open during the winter time. Kim glimpsed the gold statue of Prometheus that overlooked the skating rink.

Moving away from the skating rink, Kim followed a crowd of people. She wasn't sure but they looked like tourists. Glancing around as she walked, she could see business types arriving early for work. Kim cringed at the thought of having to be at work so early. Four thirty in the morning was way too early for a night owl like her.

Following the crowd of tourists she saw where they were headed. To the GE Building at 30 Rockefeller Center to try and get an appearance in on the NBC's the Today Show. Standing with the rest of the group she scanned the area around the building for an employee entrance.

"Are you from around here?"

Kim turned to face a heavily bundled up woman. She wore a ski cap, heavy parka, and a scarf that covered her mouth. All Kim could see of the woman was her eyes. Kim shook her head, "No, no, I'm from Middleton Colorado."

"Oh my, I thought I was from a long ways away. I'm from Vinton Iowa."

"Ah, I see." Kim said for lack of anything better to say.

"I'm with a tour group, we're going to try and get on the Today Show."

Kim nodded her head, and pointed towards the building in front of her. "Well good luck with that. I have to meet someone over at 30 Rock."

"Oh that's not 30 Rock, that's 10 Rockefeller Center...Studio 1A, 30 Rock is the big building behind you."

Looking at the 70 story building behind her, Kim nodded, "OK, thanks..."

The heavily bundled woman pulled out a small brochure. "I have a map. It's really easy to get turned around in this place."

Kim nodded her head, "Well thanks for the help. Good luck getting on the show."

Now headed in the right direction, Kim fell in behind a group of people wearing suits. She followed them through a revolving door and then into the line to be processed through the metal detector.

The alarm went off as Kim walked through. This was not unexpected as Kim was carrying several weapons. Reaching into her breast pocket of her leather trench coat she produced her badge for the guard at the end of the metal detector, "Parsons, NYPD, I have a meeting with Hermione Cain up on 16."

The guard never looked up from his newspaper. "Alright..."

Kim smirked as she walked by the guard. _"So much for 911 based security."_

Following a group of men to the bank of six elevators, she looked them over and then turned her attention to the elevators. On her right the elevators went to even numbered floors on her left odd numbered floors. Waiting for an elevator to arrive, she became aware that she was the center of attention for a group of business men. Ignoring them she went back to staring at the lighted numbers on top of the elevator doors.

Finally an elevator arrived and Kim stepped on. She pressed 16 and waited for the suits to pile in. Fortunately the ride to 16 didn't take long. The door opened and Kim found herself walking up to a receptionist who was working on the New York Times Cross Word Puzzle.

Kim stood in front of the redheaded woman for a moment. She eyed her work clothes, conservative dress, light makeup, mostly around the eyes to hide the crow's-feet. The horn-rimmed glasses on a chain looked to her to be straight out of the 1950's. Finally clearing her throat she finally made her presence known. "I'm here to see Hermione Cain...I'm expected."

The woman never raised her eyes but pointed down a long dark corridor. "Down there in the Video Room 3C."

Reading the name tag at the small reception desk, Kim said. "Thanks for your help...Evelyn."

The woman ignored her as she mumbled, "Seven letter word for a bird that hides its head in the sand?"

"Ostrich" Kim answered quickly.

The redheaded secretary finally looked up at Kim and smiled. "Oh hey, that fits too. Thanks for the help."

Nodding her head as she turned to walk down the corridor Kim said, "I'm all about helping."

Glancing into the large WNBC news room, Kim was surprised to see it abuzz with activity. She guessed they were getting ready to broadcast their local news items for he morning. Kim reached a door that had Vid. Rm. 3C printed on the door and opened it up.

Inside the dimly lit room, three heads popped up in unison to look her over. An attractive young man, that Kim had pegged to be around her age, and two middle aged women. Kim stepped into the room and closed the door. Turning back to the group she said, "I'm looking for Hermione Cain."

"That's Ms. Cain to you." The man snapped.

Kim frowned, suddenly the man didn't appear nearly so attractive to her anymore. "I'm Kim Possible. I'm...expected."

No one made a move, so Kim walked towards them. She saw a blonde head over one of the women's shoulders. As Kim pushed by she could see the woman was wearing a headset as she viewed video footage.

She watched the footage for a moment. A body in a blue zippered bag was being wheeled on a stretcher into an awaiting ambulance. The next shot was of a shell casing on the ground with a red marker tent next to it with the number 3 on it. Kim had seen enough as she quickly spun the woman around in her chair.

The blonde woman gasped in surprise from the interruption, then gasped once again as she was looking into two very annoyed green eyes. "Oh...Kimmie..."

"Hi Summer, why aren't you in jail?"

Summer Gayle took off her headset, "Jail...what for?"

Then she realized what had happened during their last meeting. "Oh...that was nothing, just a few fines the station paid for. I mean...who's going to prove a snow storm in February was artificially induced. Now enough about me, let's talk about you."

She was dressed in a pair of tight jeans, a white pullover sweater and a pair of black calf high designer boots. The bags under her eyes told Kim that she hadn't slept in a while.

Kim now turned her attention to look at the production assistants standing near them. "Yeah, let's...but without the audience."

Summer pointed towards the door. "Take five people."

The room quickly emptied. Kim turned her attention back to Summer, "Let me see the tape."

Summer Gayle giggled girlishly, "Now Kimmie, we have a deal. You get to see the tape after I get my statement."

"I don't recall agreeing to that."

"Kim, play ball with me on this. I mean after all you're suspect number one in the death of one of your friends."

Narrowing her eyes Kim said, "He wasn't a friend. I barely knew him. I just met him last night and gave him a business card, that's all."

"Oh so you two were working on something. I'll tell you what, I'll get what I have put on a DVD and send it over to your place on East 13th Street."

"How do you know I'm on East 13th?"

Summer tilted her head back and laughed. "Oh honey, everyone knows that place is a Global Justice safe house."

"Great..." Kim groaned.

"Anyway, I'd rather you got it after your little interview with the police."

"Why do they think I did it?" Kim asked.

"Oh the business card, the natural territorial instinct of the NYPD towards GJ...I hate to tell you this honey but their questioning of you won't be as painless as mine." Summer said trying hard to sound as if she truly cared about the redheaded GJ agent.

"Great..."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I can't let you view anything until you've signed these release papers for WNBC." Summer told her as she handed her a sheath of papers.

Kim shook her head, "I'm not signing anything."

Summer tossed the papers into the air, "Of course not, why should that be a problem. Now let's get out of her and go someplace for a drink. We really do need to catch up and have a little girl talk."

Ever suspicious, Kim rolled her eyes. "Girl talk...great."

* * *

The two women took a taxi to a spot near Kim's safe house. A bar that never closed named the Apt. was their destination. The club was located on 419 E. 13th Street, just six buildings down from Kim's place. As they left the taxi, Kim looked suspiciously at the WNBC news reporter. "Gee, I wonder what this place is close to."

"Oh don't play coy with me Kimmie. Your place is just down the street." Summer said happily as she took Kim by the arm and led her into the bar.

The two entered the bar and Kim gasped as she walked right into a life size cardboard cut out of a smiling Ron Stoppable offering her a beer. At the bottom of the cardboard cut out was the beers slogan, 'Anytime is a good time for a Guinness.'

Summer chuckled at the advertisement. "I swear that man is all over the place."

Kim nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah..."

The bar was decorated to look like a cool, hip New York apartment. Kim frowned as she thought about her dirty, dank and dreary safe house just six blocks away. Summer pulled her over to the bar.

Glancing around Kim could see that the place was mostly empty. A large dance floor was next to the bar. The loud music, dancing, and happy club patrons had long since vanished. The early birds hadn't arrived for a pick-me-up before work and the late shift crowd hadn't arrived yet for a day cap. Kim sat on a stool and waited for a sleepy bartender to make his way down to her.

"What'll you ladies have?"

Summer giggled, "I'll have a fuzzy navel."

Kim momentarily caught off guard finally answered with the first thing that popped into her mind. "Guinness, I'll have a Guinness."

"So tell me Kimmie did you shoot poor old Detective Marshall?" Summer asked coyly.

Rolling her eyes, Kim said. "Now you know that I didn't, because if you thought I did...You wouldn't be here."

"The police think you pulled the trigger."

"That's a real stretch and you know it." Kim countered.

"So were you and the late Detective Marshall working on anything together?"

Kim thought about answering for a moment, and then decided that she needed a few questions answered of her own. "Tell me about how Detective Marshall died."

Summer shrugged, "Well apparently he was meeting someone down on Hester, by the old Chinese Language Theater. He was shot nearly point blank in the chest, twice with a 9mm."

Nodding her head, Kim speculated. "He must have known his attacker..."

"That's what the police think. He never made an attempt to pull his gun."

Kim frowned as she thought it over. "Hmmmmmm..."

The women stopped talking as their drinks arrived. Kim smiled unconsciously as she took a drink from her bottle of Guinness. Summer noticed it right away and asked. "So...how's Ron these days?"

A look of surprise came over Kim's face, "Oh...uh...I'm...I don't really see him that much."

Summer nodded her head, "I bet he sells a lot of Guinness."

"I bet..." Kim said nervously.

"So tell me what were you and Detective Marshall really working on?"

Kim sighed, as she watched Summer Gayle take a sip of her peach schnapps and orange juice. "Well...we really weren't working on anything together. He just heard that I'm in town to investigate some inconsistencies with a number of rape and murder cases over the years. So he had some information on one so he stopped by to see if it fit the pattern."

Summer's eyes lit up, "Police corruption, cover ups, maybe he was killed to silence him...Did his case fit the pattern?"

Letting out a deep breath, Kim agreed. "That thought had crossed my mind. As far as a pattern was concerned, well...He was supposed to send me a file on an old case from 2002. Looks like I won't be getting that file now."

Reaching into her purse, Summer pulled out a notebook and pen. "This could be big. This could be really big..."

"Now...I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything just yet. I mean this is just idle speculation on my part." Kim said nervously.

Summer lifted an eyebrow, "I'll sit tight on this if you play ball with me. If you find anything out. I want to know about it, and I want an exclusive."

Kim frowned, something was bothering her and she decided to get it off her chest. "Sure, sure...So tell me Summer, just what is a TV news reporter doing out at 2 AM in the morning investigating a shooting. I mean I can see the camera guys..."

"Anchor, Kimmie, I'm the anchor woman for WNBC nightly news at 6 and 11 PM." Summer corrected her indignantly.

The surprise in Kim's voice was legitimate as she looked at the older woman. "Anchor...really, well tell me Summer...You make what, a half a million dollars a year?"

Summer rose to leave, but Kim stopped her.

"OK, OK, say you make a million or so a year. What is an anchor woman doing outside at 2 AM chasing around shootings, instead of being at home in her nice comfy bed?" Kim asked, her curiosity was quite genuine.

"Well...I'll be honest Kimmie. I'm in the last year of my contract and I'm not a young girl anymore. I'm...I'm almost 40, and I have this station manager that likes young blonde women with hot bodies. I have the hair but two strikes and a full count on the other departments." Summer said sadly.

Kim nodded her head. "So I guess buying a second hand weather machine and dumping a lot of snow on the ground wouldn't do it?"

Laughing, the blonde anchor woman shook her head. "No, no...This is New York, the number 1 media market in the country. It is also the biggest snake pit that you'll ever find.. No one would even notice a blizzard around here. Now give me a good old fashioned murder with lots of blood...now we're talking."

"So it's score a big story or..."

"I go back to doing weather in the Tri-County area...and I'd rather not go back to doing weather in the Tri-County area ever again."

Chuckling Kim leaned forward, "I gotcha, that makes sense. Now just between you and me. Why the name Hermione Cane?"

Summer laughed, "It was the closest thing I could come up with that was close to Hurricane. It's that old weather girl in me."

They both laughed. The girlish sharing of confidences made Kim feel better about having Summer or whatever she was calling herself these days around. Having someone familiar around her was comforting. The big city didn't feel so overwhelming and unfriendly now. Happy to have made a friend, Kim rose to leave. "Well...I guess I better be leaving."

"Tell me Kim...was it hard?" Summer whispered.

Kim blinked, "Was what hard?"

"You know...coming out of the closet...telling your friends and family that you're gay?"

"Huh?"

Summer shifted her weight on her barstool nervously. "That's why you haven't seen Ron isn't it? He couldn't deal with the reality that you liked girls and not him?"

"What?"

"I...I'm not that brave...I mean...all those times you were on television back in the day...I thought you were hot...and I just knew you were...gay."

"Really, have you...known for long?" Kim asked conspiratorially as she leaned in closer to the aging anchor woman.

"That time with the snowmen...I wanted to say something...but I figured that I was in enough trouble without having to have a sex scandal involving a teenage girl following me around." Summer confessed nervously.

"Oh yeah...right, right." Kim whispered understandingly.

"I mean you're of age now and everything. You know...we're just down the street from your place?" Summer left the question dangling.

"That is true..." Kim said as she let the slightest wisp of a smile play across her face.

"So I was thinking that you and I...could take this back to your place?"

Kim smiled and licked her lips. "I...I don't know, I mean...I normally like girls around my own age."

Summer giggled nervously. "I know what you mean...I...I haven't been with a girl your age since...I was in college."

Standing up from the bar, Kim put her hands on Summer's waist and drew her closer. "I guess...this would be different for both of us then."

Closing her eyes Summer leaned in for a kiss. Kim could see her pink tongue just peeking out from behind her lips. Just as they were about to kiss, Kim veered away and walked past her. "See yah around Summer, if you learn anything useful...call me...beep me...if you want to reach me."

Summer Gayle stood alone in the bar smiling and shaking her head, "You little tease."

* * *

The walk to her rundown apartment house was short. Kim cinched the leather trench coat tightly to keep out the early morning cold. Dawn was beginning to break as she walked up the steps to the entrance of the building. Kim shook her head as she entered her building, _"This is a mess, Summer's a mess, this murder is a mess...I'm in a mess."_

Looking at the row of locked mailboxes, she decided it was time to clean out the mess of mail that had accumulated over time. Opening the box she became aware of someone behind her. Kim turned slowly to see a blonde headed woman in her 30's pointing a gun at her head. Slowly raising her hands, Kim said. "Can I...help you?"

The woman stepped closer to Kim, keeping the gun trained on her head. "Are you Kim Possible?"

Kim decided to take a moment to think it over before she answered. It was apparent to her that the woman was either desperate or crazy or both. So Kim decided to take what she thought would be the easiest answer and go from there. "No, no I'm not. I think you want the lady in the Global Justice place upstairs."

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME POSSIBLE!" The woman screamed angrily.

Noticing the gun was now shaking, she decided it was time to tell her the truth and quickly. "Yeah, yeah, you got me. I'm Kim Possible."

"I'm Mary Dorsey. You shot the man that was trying to help me with my case." The woman said. Her demeanor was now totally different. She appeared to be much calmer.

Kim still had her hands in the air but she lowered one slowly. Pointing to her pocket she said calmly. "First of all I didn't shoot anyone. Secondly how do you know Detective Marshall was shot...and I just want to get my notebook and pen from my pocket?"

"The woman kept the gun trained on Kim as she took out her notebook. "Slowly now...The police think you shot Marshall. How do I know he was dead? He was supposed to meet with me. We had an appointment. He said he had a lead on my case. I show up, I hear two shots and the next thing I know he's dead. I talked to the police you know. They're coming here to see you. I thought I'd get here first and send you to hell."

She decided she needed to stand her ground with this woman. Kim was never overly fond of people pointing guns at her. Crazy or not, she had to try for an opening to disarm the woman. "Oh, that's so sweet. Your friend gets killed and now you want to kill me. I'm touched, really. There's only one problem, I didn't shoot him. He came to me with information concerning your attack."

"What information? Was it about me? Did he tell you that I was raped repeatedly and left for dead 11 years ago?" The woman spat bitterly.

Kim shook her head, "No, no...uh...we only met for a few minutes. He was going to send me a case file from your attack."

"You know he tied me up, laughed about it. Then he took me, over and over again." The woman's blue eyes blazed with insanity as she continued to point the gun at Kim.

Running out of ideas, Kim judged the distance between herself, the woman and the gun pointed roughly at her left eye and dismissed an attempt to disarm her. "Uh...well...uh..."

"You know how many pints of blood the human body holds, Possible?" The woman spat.

"Oh...don't tell me. I know this one. My mom, she was a doctor...uh...eight, I think." Kim stammered nervously.

The woman for the first time smiled, but the smile did little to ease Kim's worries. "That's right. Now do you know how many pints of blood I lost?"

Kim looked around for anything that she could use in a pinch for a weapon but could see nothing in the immediate vicinity for help. "No...no...I don't know and I don't think my mom knows either."

"Six pints, Possible, six pints...They had to re-inflated my body...with blood that is."

Deciding on a different tact, Kim decided to challenge the woman. To see if she could spot an opening in which to make a move, "Yeah, that's real interesting and all. But how do I know you're the real Mary Sue Dorsey?"

The woman lowered her weapon momentarily as she started to laugh. Then she stood upright and kept the gun pointed at Kim as she opened her coat. Once her coat was open she started to undo the buttons on her blouse. She undid the buttons to just above her bra. She pulled the blouse back to reveal a very long and jagged reddish purple scar. "There now do you believe me?"

Kim blinked her eyes and tried to think of something to say. All she could manage to come up with was, "Oh wow..."

Mary Dorsey laughed, "Yeah, oh wow...the scar runs all the way down to my waist. I have a bunch more scars on my back to go with it. So tell me Kim Possible, have you ever been raped and brutalized?"

Shaking her head, Kim said weakly, "No..."

"Well let me tell you something, it changes your whole life. Ruins it..." Her attention was diverted to the sounds of a car pulling up front of the apartment house. Suddenly she found herself no longer holding a pistol.

She spun around and faced Kim who was now dismantling her gun. "Looks like you have a 9mm, Marshall was shot with a 9mm. Now that is probably the police. They're coming to talk to me. If you're smart, you'll get lost."

Kim threw her loaded magazine down the hallway. She dropped the guns slide on the floor at her feet. Then she threw the remainder of the gun down the hall. Turning her attention on the now suddenly speechless woman she said. "Since you said you already talked to them...Give me a number you can be contacted at? I think we need to renew this conversation when it's less one sided."

Mary Sue Dorsey frowned and gave Kim a number. The thought that the woman was lying about the number occurred to her but she didn't have time to think it over at the moment. Kim jotted the number down in her notebook and then quickly shoved it into the open mailbox and closed the small square door to secure it.

Turning to face Mary Sue, she found her retrieving the parts of her gun. Kim turned quickly and walked out the front door. She met the two detectives as they were just coming to the steps outside. "What took you guys so long? I've been standing around here for ages."

Two stereotypical NYPD Detectives climbed the steps to where Kim was standing. The older cop frowned at her. He had seen too many shootings and too much crime in his lifetime. His grey suit matched his grey flattop. She could also see that like Marshall this one was also a hard drinker. Kim could see it in the man's weather beaten and careworn face. This man looked to be a man she could eventually do business with.

The younger man didn't impress her as having a handle on what he was doing. The younger detective, Kim guessed had just received his detective's shield and was looking for a big case to make a name for himself. In another place Kim would have found him attractive, tall, and good looking, well dressed in his blue J.C. Penny off the rack suit. But this wasn't another place, so Kim stood her ground as the younger detective reached the top step looked menacingly into Kim's eyes. "You Kim Possible?"

Lifting an eyebrow, Kim said, "Excuse me?"

The young detective took another step and leaned into Kim's face. They were nearly touching noses now. "I said, are you Kim Possible?"

Kim smiled easily as she looked into the man's angry brown eyes. She took in his nicely groomed black hair and angular chin. If she would have thought about it, she would have thought that he was invading her space. As it was, she didn't think. She just kneed the man in the groin.

The young detective grunted as he stepped back into space and tumbled down the stairs. As the man landed hard on the ground, Kim held out her hand as if to offer some sort of assistance to him. "Careful now, that first steps a doozey."

The younger detective cursed and scrambled to his feet. His hand reached for the butt of his gun, before the older detective stopped him. "That's enough Danny."

Danny still stared daggers at Kim but moved his hand away from his gun. He hissed at the older detective, "I told you not to ever call me Danny when we're on a case."

The older detective rolled his eyes and showed Kim his gold detective shield. "You Kim Possible?"

Nodding her head, Kim confirmed her identity. "That would be me."

"I'm Sergeant Wallace Preston and this would be my young protégé Detective Dan..." He halted the introductions long enough to turn back to face the embarrassed young detective. "What the fuck do you want me to call you? Danny, Daniel, Dan...Beef, what?"

"Daniel..." The young man hissed as he put his hands on his knees trying to recover from Kim's knee to the scrotum.

"Fine this is Daniel Armistead, he's a detective too." The man told her gruffly.

Kim smiled, "Sgt. Preston, Detective Danny, what brings you down to my little corner of paradise today?"

Detective Danny sneered at Kim but said nothing. Detective Preston sighed and shook his head, "You shoot anyone down at the intersection of Bowery and Hester?"

"Nope"

"Uh huh..." Sergeant Preston was less then impressed with Kim's answer. "Where were you between 1:45 and 2:15 this morning?"

Kim decided it was time to cut to the chase, "I didn't shoot Detective Marshall and you guys know it."

Sgt. Preston raised an eyebrow and asked, "How did you know the name of the victim?"

"Women's intuition..." Kim said innocently.

Detective Danny smiled and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his handcuffs.

Kim smiled, "Am I under arrest?"

Preston looked behind him to the younger detective, "Put the cuffs away Danny..."

Then he turned his attention back to Kim. "Not yet, but I think you need to come down to the precinct to continue this interview. You want to ride along or do you want to drive yourself down."

Kim frowned as she looked between the two detectives, "I think I'll drive myself down if you don't mind."

Turning Kim walked back into the apartment building slowly. As the front door closed behind her, she quickly drew her Beretta in case the crazed blonde was still waiting in ambush. She checked out the hallway and saw that she was alone.

Opening her mailbox she quickly gathered up the old mail along with her notebook and pen. Moving slowly up the stairs she held the Beretta out in front of her. The door to her right opened and the elderly nosy neighbor stuck her head out. "Good morning...Oh my is anything the matter?"

Making her way towards her apartment door, Kim shook her head. "No, no, why would you think that?"

Entering the apartment and closing the door behind her Kim made sure she was alone in the apartment before she went to the window and looked outside. The detectives still waited outside for her. She frowned and drew out her brief case. She opened it and found an envelope of cash. If she was going to go to a New York Cop Shop, cash and a lot of it would probably be needed.

Kim shoved the money into her coat pocket. _"This is going to be one of those days."_

* * *

Following the detectives to the 6th precinct at 233 West 10th Street, the 6th Precinct serviced the West Greenwich Village area, near where the murder of Detective Marshall took place. They parked in the police garage and Kim followed them into the station. Detective Danny looking very unhappy peeled off to the left and disappeared down a hallway.

Sgt. Preston pointed to a large white man who must have stood every bit of six foot, six inches tall. He gave the appearance of someone who had no life other than lifting weights and hurting people. His head was shaved bald, making the man sort of resemble a large white torpedo. Kim thought he looked like the man from Night Court but couldn't remember the characters name. She was pretty sure the characters name was Horse or something like it.

Preston pointed to the large uniformed officer. "This is Tiny."

Kim looked the large man over, "Uh huh...and what do you call the rest of him."

"Tiny, we need to conduct this interview in the basement." Preston told the large man.

Before Kim could react the large uniformed officer grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards an unassuming brown door. Kim had no choice but to follow. Tiny escorted Kim down two flights of stairs. It was all she could do to keep from falling as she tried to keep up with the man.

Upon arriving at the room the interview was to take place, Tiny opened the door and bodily threw Kim into the empty room. Landing on the floor Kim slid to a stop by the wall. Before she could get to her feet, she saw the bottom of one of Tiny's size 15 shoe headed her way.

Kim rolled as best she could but couldn't avoid the blow. The kick in chest lifted her halfway into the air before depositing her hard onto the ground. Kim tried to leg sweep the large man only to have her leg come to a stop as it impacted the big man's leg. Looking up at the large man, Kim smiled nervously, "Hee, hee, hee..."

Tiny reached down and grabbed Kim by the front of her trench coat picked her up to her feet and deposited her hard onto the plastic interview chair. Momentarily dazed Kim tried to think of something to do as she saw Tiny reach for his baton.

"That's enough Tiny." Preston said.

Tiny never said a word. But one could tell to look at him that he was clearly disappointed that his fun was over. Turning he opened the door to leave the interview room. Kim straightened herself up in the chair and called after the big man. "That's right, run...I was just getting ready to let you have it."

The large turned quickly but Preston continued to point to the exit. Kim however hadn't had enough, "Don't worry Tiny. We'll take this up again later."

Preston frowned, "Possible, why didn't you stick to fighting guys in rubber suits?"

Kim snorted, "Rubber suits? Let's see your fat ass keep from getting sliced and diced by spinning tops of death."

"You want Tiny back in here?"

"No...not particularly." Kim grumbled as for the first time she was able to take stock of where she was. A drab looking grey room with just a table bolted to the floor, two plastic chairs also bolted to the floor and a light, a classic Hollywood idea of a police interview room.

"Possible, I don't particularly like Detective Armistead, but he's a cop and you're not."

Frowning Kim was quick to figure out why she was being treated roughly. It was a little payback for her knee to the groin of Detective Danny back at her apartment house. "Great..."

Detective Preston placed a red file folder on the table in front of Kim and pushed it towards her. Kim took the folder and opened it up. Inside were two 8x10" photographs. One photograph was of the body of Detective Marshall, the other was of a finger print.

"The first photo is of Detective Joshua Marshall, now deceased. Shot twice in the chest with a 9mm handgun. The next photo is a latent print pulled off of a shell casing. Want to take a wild guess at who that print belongs to?" Preston asked as he put one foot up on the chair opposite of from where Kim was now seated.

"Isn't this the part if you ask if I'm want a lawyer or not?"

Preston frowned, "You want a lawyer?"

Kim smiled at the old detective sweetly, "Know any good ones?"

"The print is yours Possible." Detective Preston said impatiently.

Picking up the photograph Kim studied it a little closer. "How many points match?"

"4"

Kim smirked. "_Tsk, tsk, tsk,_ You're going to need at least 9 before the DA will sit up and take notice."

Preston growled, "In Europe maybe but here I can have you held for as long as I want to with 4."

The name Wallace Preston rang a bell with Kim. She finally remembered where she had heard the name before. Detective Marshall said Preston was the one who sent him over to see her. "Why did you send Detective Marshall to see me?"

Preston frowned, "I sent him there because I heard through the grapevine about an investigation. I didn't send him there to get killed."

"Well I didn't do the killing. I know all the people I've killed and luckily enough Marshall's not one of them." Kim said calmly.

"Then how come you know so much about the shooting?" Preston asked.

Kim smiled, "You talk too much. Does the name Hermione Cain and Mary Dorsey ring any bells for you?"

Exasperated Preston said, "Shit…The bitch from TV?"

Smiling Kim nodded her head, "Yeah, the bitch from TV."

Preston frowned, "And let me guess…The reason you were out front to meet us was because Mary Dorsey was on the other side of the door."

Nodding her head, Kim said. "Now that's some good deductive reasoning."

"Yeah well, here's some deductive reasoning for you. We still have the print. Now turn out your pockets...Slowly, I know you're carrying a gun." Preston said with an evil smile.

Kim stood up slowly and took off the pancake holster holding her Beretta and placed it on the table. Next she took out the flip case containing her NYPD Detective Shield, the flip case containing her Global Justice Identification card, the necklace with the small Spyderco 2" lock blade, the two Balisong fighting knives, two extra magazines for the Beretta, a white envelop full of cash and finally her keys.

Taking in the gun and array of knives, Preston picked up one of the Balisong knives. "Jesus Possible, you lookin' for a war?"

Smiling Kim shrugged, "Nawwww, I'm traveling light these days."

Undoing the snap on the holster, the detective pulled out the Beretta and whistled appreciatively. "My, my, what do we have here? A 9mm with a threaded barrel, you got a permit for this thing?"

Kim avoided the question, "If you check you'll see that gun hasn't been fired."

Preston chuckled, "You're a smart girl Possible. You know what the DA's going to say. They're going to say that you used a different gun, forgot to wear gloves and then shot Detective Marshall and disposed of the weapon. You wanna know what I say?"

Sgt. Preston gestured grandly with his right hand, "I say, why not?"

"I want a lawyer." Kim said glumly.

"And so you shall have one, Ms. Possible." Preston said as he looked at the flip case containing Kim Possible's GJ ID Badge. Then he turned over the flip case containing the NYPD Detective Shield. "My, my, will wonders never cease. You're running around out there pretending to be one of us?"

Kim stared blankly ahead and said nothing.

Preston finally sat down in the chair across from Kim. "Look Possible, I could charge you right now with at least 7 different felonies. Not to mention a Federal Weapons Violation. But this is the DA's show. So I'm going to hold on to you for a bit...find a nice friendly cellmate for you and wait for the DA to get here. It's their show."

Looking at the envelope full of money Kim grumbled, "I want a receipt for my stuff."

Acting slightly hurt, Preston said, "Oh, but of course."

Preston stood up and motioned for Kim to remove her leather trench coat. Then he made her walk in front of him to the door. Opening the door Kim saw Tiny but decided that right now wasn't a good time for a fight. Tiny stepped aside and allowed her to pass. Preston stopped in front of the big man, "Place Ms. Possible's stuff into the evidence locker...Oh and see to it that she gets a receipt."

The large man grinned happily and walked back into the interview room.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Oh man..."

The Detective took her back upstairs. The holding cell Kim was going to be placed into was little more than a cage. A cage containing seven very large and angry men, Kim looked them over and then looked at Preston. "Let me guess, no ladies holding cell?"

"Not for ladies impersonating police officers." The sergeant said loud enough for the men inside the cell to hear.

A uniformed officer opened the door to the cage and Kim walked inside without a further word. When the door was shut the two officers left the room. Kim looked at the men in the cell, put her hands on her hips and said. "Well boys how are we going to play this?"

The men in the cell stared at Kim with hunger in their eyes. They looked like a pack of wolves who had just had a piece of raw meat thrown to them. "So that's the way it's going to be then?"

* * *

District Attorney Alphonse Bargetzi walked into the large office where the NYPD's finest detectives were stationed. Young Detective Armistead jumped up immediately upon seeing the man enter. "Good to see you today sir?"

Taking notice of the young man, Bargetzi only said three words. "Where is she?"

A group of men were huddled around a computer monitor. One of them pointed to the flat panel screen. "She's in a holding cell."

The tall middle aged District Attorney walked over to the men and saw a closed circuit television feed from the holding cell. Every three seconds a new image or a blur of purple, black and orange was moving rapidly from one side of the cell to the other. The large men trying to fight her fell down like bowling pins, as fast as they could stand up.

DA Bargetzi frowned, "Get that woman out of that cell before she kills everyone in it."

The detectives and other uniformed officers scattered quickly as they realized the show was over. Detective Danny motioned towards a door, "Right this way sir, I'll show you..."

"Kid, I've been coming to this precinct for 25 years. I think I know my way around." The DA said impatiently.

Detective Danny dropped back and let the man have the run of the precinct.

Following a uniformed man that he knew to be in charge of the lockup, they made their way to the holding cell. Taking a ring of keys off of his belt the uniformed officer put a large key into a heavy steel door and unlocked it. As the door swung open they caught a glimpse of a redheaded woman savagely kicking a man with a swastika tattooed on his forehead over and over again.

"What's going on in here?" The uniformed officer called out as he entered the room. Rushing towards the cell the man saw three men laying on the ground and four others cowering on the opposite side of the cell. The remaining men had saw what the three biggest men had been dealt and they wanted no part of what the redhead could dish out.

Kim ceased her attack and stood calmly as if nothing had ever happened.

The guard pointed to the first man on the ground, "What happened to him?"

"He fell down." Kim answered innocently.

"And that one?" The guard asked pointing to the second man.

"He fell down too."

Looking at the third man, the one with the swastika tattoo on his forehead, the guard could see his arm bent an impossible angle. The arm was obviously broken. "What about that guy?"

Kim glanced towards the unconscious man, "He fell down...a lot."

The guard opened the door to the cell, "Hands behind your back"

Smiling Kim asked, "Moving me to nicer quarters, I trust?"

The guard said nothing. Upon walking out of the cell Kim took notice of the tall man in a suit that stood in the doorway. "Good Afternoon Ms. Possible, nice to finally meet you. I'm District Attorney Alphonse Bargetzi. Sorry about the mix up on your accommodations."

The guard escorted Kim and the DA back up the stairs to a slightly nicer interview room. It was furnished much the same as the one downstairs only this one had a small window that ran the length of the back wall to let in sunlight. The DA hummed a jaunty little tune that Kim couldn't quite identify. She decided to ignore the humming and focus on the matters at hand.

The guard undid the cuffs and .DA Bargetzi stuck out his hand for Kim to shake. "Well Ms. Possible, I see we've come along way from fighting bad guys in rubber suits."

Kim looked over the District Attorney Bargetzi carefully as she shook his hand. The man was lean, and looked as if he took the time to walk on a treadmill everyday in order to stay in shape. The generic blue suite and red power tie would have insured he blended in with any other run of the mill lawyer in town. The only difference was this man's suit was tailor made. So he would definitely stand out. His voice was oily and smooth. The voice was that of a practiced politician.

She noticed he put his free arm on her forearm to give it that special personal touch. Kim decided it wouldn't be worth arguing or saying anything smart about the rubber suit crack. So she just shook her head and went with the flow. "That's for sure."

"Have a seat, Kim. I can call you Kim can't I?" The man said gently as he tried to bond with the young GJ agent.

"Sure" Kim said as she sat in the plastic chair.

The DA sat across from her and folded his hands. "I see you work for Global Justice these days. Fine law enforcement body, I actually met Doctor...Oh...what was her name again...Drakken...Dictator?"

"Director..." Kim said helpfully.

DA Bargetzi smiled and nodded his head. It was clear to Kim that he really knew the woman's name. He just wanted to drag things out a bit, let her know who was actually in charge of things in this city. "That's right Director, seemed like a very nice professional lady. It's kind of odd you being here, running an operation and us not being informed. You know by law, Global Justice has to request permission for any sort of operation to be mounted in the United States."

Kim shrugged, but remained silent.

"Perhaps it was just an oversight? I mean after all, Global Justice is a large organization. Perhaps the paper work was just misplaced or is late in reaching our offices." The DA said helpfully.

Kim shrugged once again, "I couldn't tell you. That's out of my control."

The DA nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, I'm sure it is. Well let me level with you Kim. It's a sad day today. We have one NYPD detective murdered and a Global Justice agent as a potential suspect."

"Or that's what someone wants you to think" Kim said quickly and then suddenly wished she hadn't.

"Are you suggesting a frame, Ms. Possible? If you are, you have to answer one question for me...Why? It just doesn't make sense, now does it?"

Kim kept her mouth shut. It was obvious a frame was in the works and her picture was in it.

"Now I have to admit the print is a bit much to use for a basis of filing charges." The DA said patiently.

"You mean, the print probably won't be admissible in court?" Kim said pleasantly.

"Something like that, yeah..."Bargetzi said as he nodded his head.

There was a soft knock on the door and DA Bargetzi gave permission for another man to enter. An African American man, slender and balding entered the room. He was smoking what appeared to be a large Churchill cigar, but Kim couldn't be sure since she wasn't a cigar aficionado. The man was also dressed in a blue suit with the red power tie. The only difference between his and the DA's was that his wasn't a tailor made suit. "Sorry for the delay, I was held up in court."

DA Bargetzi nodded his head, "It's quite alright, Ms. Possible and I were just getting to know one another."

Standing DA Bargetzi motioned towards the new arrival, "This is assistant District Attorney Rowland McDonald. He will be handling this end of the case. Rowland, I will leave this in your capable hands."

Kim watched the older man leave the room and then turned her attention back to the new attorney. "I thought it was illegal to smoke in government buildings."

Rowland McDonald smiled at Kim, "It is illegal for you to smoke in government buildings. I on the other hand constitute another matter entirely."

Smirking Kim nodded her head. She was beginning to feel a little more combative again and decided to have a little fun with Assistant DA. "So Rowland let me guess your father's name is Ronald...right?"

The Assistant DA looked up suddenly and in a surly voice replied. "What of it?"

She was momentarily speechless, until she saw the man smile.

"I hear that stuff all the time." He told her.

Kim grinned, "I bet you do."

The man closed the folder he was looking at and turned his attention back to Kim. "I'm going to be straight with you. There really isn't much of a case here. That latent print could be long to a 1,000 different people. Bargetzi is just trying to make a big splash. Get his name in the papers, start an international incident, that sort of thing."

"Ahhhhhhhh" Kim said as she nodded her head to show she understood exactly what the man was talking about.

"I'm not going to recommend any charges, but we will need a statement from you. For that I would recommend you have a lawyer."

"OK" Kim said cheerily. Things were starting to look up now. Her cover had been blown but she was sure that she could find someway to continue on with her investigation.

Rowland exhaled a cloud of blue smoke from his mouth. Leaned back in the plastic chair and savored his cigar for a moment. Then he offered Kim some free advice. "Ms. Possible far be it for me to give you any advice, which of course means that is exactly what I'm going to do. I don't know what you're working on with Global Justice and I don't really care. But you're on the DA's radar right now. Lay low for a couple of weeks, stay off the radar. Who knows maybe we'll arrest somebody for the shooting, either way this will all blow over in a few weeks."

Kim nodded her head in agreement. This did seem like good advice. Especially since it looked like this investigation was going to take more than a couple of months.

* * *

The day was wrecked from the get go. Kim was exhausted after having her statement taken down by the Assistant DA. Kim tried hard to figure out when any day had gone well when you spent most of it with a lawyer. She couldn't think of a day and gave up.

Standing now at the evidence locker to claim her stuff she took a quick inventory of her gear. She pulled on her black leather trench coat, dropped the butterfly knives into each pocket along with the two extra magazines for her gun. She put the necklace back on that held the two inch lock blade knife. She checked and doubled checked her Beretta pistol before sliding the gun back into its holster and stuffing it into the waistband of her pants. She pocketed her Global Justice ID card, her keys and then finally she picked up the envelope full of money.

The uniformed officer in charge of the evidence locker pointed at Kim's handgun. "That thing's illegal, I ever see it again, I'm sending it out to have it melted."

Kim looked at the man, clearly outraged. "NO ONE, I repeat NO ONE, melts the Snowman."

At least it used to be full of money. Kim opened the envelope and found 20 bill and a note that read. _"2,980 fine for impersonating NYPD's finest."_

Frowning Kim pocketed the twenty and threw the note and the envelope back into the box. "Fuck..."

Walking slowly away from the evidence locker she noticed the large uniformed officer known to her only as Tiny bending over and drinking water from a fountain. This was just too good for her to pass up. She walked slowly behind him, kicked him in the back of his left knee. When Tiny fell forward Kim used his weight and momentum to propel him head first into the wall behind the fountain.

Tiny grunted and tried to strike out from behind but Kim kicked him again behind the knee and this time Tiny went to ground face first. Kim jumped on the back of the prone giant and punched him three times as hard as she could in the back of the head. The big man thrashed trying to throw Kim off. He finally turned his big head around to try and see where she was.

Kim grabbed his cheeks in her hand and squeezed hard. "Oh did Tiny fall down and go boom. This shit is turning me on. What do you say we finish the foreplay later tonight?"

Tiny's eyes glowed excitedly, as Kim released her grip on his cheeks and licked her lips suggestively. The man responded in a voice much softer than she was expecting. "Okay...call me."

Growling Kim stood up and strode towards the exit. There she bumped into Sgt. Preston. The old detective just glared at her. "You know Possible. You're a real class act."

"_Call me...OK..."_ Tiny called out from down the hall.

"I've been told that before." Kim said as she walked past the man.

"Jesus, you can be a fucking bitch. You know that?" Preston said as he followed her out the door.

"Been told that too." She said without breaking stride.

Sgt. Preston continued to follow Kim into the police garage. "I take it you're not going to be some kind of shrinking violet that's going to run back to Europe are you?"

"Nope" Kim said angrily as she pressed for the elevator button.

Frowning, the old detective looked around to make sure they were alone. "Now you listen to me. Here's my card, you keep me in the loop on whatever it is your working on."

Taking the card Kim dropped it in her pocket. As the elevator arrived Kim looked at the man. "What if I don't?"

The elevator arrived and Preston stepped on with the lady GJ agent. "If you don't keep me in the loop, I'll come down on you like a ton of bricks. You'll go to jail for so long, you'll be a wrinkled old prune when you get out. Capisch?"

Kim sighed and said, "Capisch" as the door opened for their floor.

Standing beside her car was Detective Danny Armistead. "We have unfinished business."

Rolling her eyes, Kim looked at the older detective. "Fine, lose the badge and gun and let's rock."

Sgt. Preston stepped in front of Kim. "Go back inside and write a report or something before this woman hurts you. You're getting ready to have your ass handed to you on a plate and you ain't gonna like the taste."

Grumbling Danny walked away from the two of them. Kim shook her head, "Keep him on a leash."

"Danny is someone's son. He wasn't born with the brain's God gave a cantaloupe. You keep your ass out of trouble. You hear me?" The man said before he turned and walked away.

Kim didn't answer as she unlocked the car and slid behind the wheel. She tugged on her Boston Traveler leather fingerless gloves and sat motionless behind the wheel for a few moments. The day was shot, but she wasn't ready to go home just yet.

Lecherous blonde anchor women and crazed gun toting rape victims could wait for a few hours. She sat in the car trying to think of something to do. Then it came to here, "Fuck the dumb shit, I'm going shopping."

* * *

Returning home late in the evening from shopping Kim struggled up the stairs of the apartment house. All she wanted to do now was soak in a hot bath for at least a few hours and then head to bed. As she reached the top of the stairs, the apartment door across from hers opened and Mrs. Simms popped her head out of the door. "My, you're home late Kimberly."

Kim turned and looked at the elderly woman. "Hello Mrs. Simms…"

"Oh just call me Granny, everyone does. This envelope arrived for you while you were out. It contains a case file. The photos are simply ghastly…I opened it of course to make sure everything was there."

Sitting her bags down, Kim took the envelope with the case file in it. Opening the DHL overnight package she was disappointed to find that it wasn't the street file for Mary Dorsey but what appeared to be a street file for the rape and murder of one Candice Chase.

Kim lifted her eyebrows, the photos were indeed gruesome. Leafing through the file she momentarily forgot all about Mrs. Simms. The older woman cleared her throat. Kim looked up. "Yes?"

The elderly woman smiled, "I'm something of an autograph collector. Could I trouble you for the hand written note from Dr. Director?"

"What? Uh…sure…hang on." Kim mumbled as she pulled the file folder from the package to see a sticky note from Dr. Director attached to the front of the folder. She quickly read the note.

"_Kimberly_

_This is an unofficial police file that could prove useful to your investigation._

_B. Director"_

Kim screwed up her face as she looked the note over. _"Well that is wonderfully vague description of a street file."_

She handed the note to the elderly lady. "Oh I have one more package for you."

Looking up expectantly, Kim hoped it would be the case file for the Dorsey attack. Mrs. Simms handed her a small box. It too of course had already been opened. "It's one of those fancy MP3 players. Awful things…"

"OK, not what I was looking for but I'll take it." Kim took the package and dropped it into her shopping bags. She bid the elderly lady goodnight as she trudged across the hall to her apartment. Kim thought about warning the old woman about opening things that didn't belong to her. But decided against it, as she figured the woman was mostly harmless.

Taking her things to the door, Kim let herself in and dropped her bags just inside the entry way. It was a long day. She hung her trench coat over the chair and then walked over to the dresser in her makeshift bedroom. Taking off her purple top, along with her bra, and pitched it into the corner. Digging out her oversized Miami Dolphin's jersey with Ron's name over the number on it, _"Hot bath time…"_

She sat heavily down on the end of the bed, unlacing her boots she kicked them off and stretched. A groan escaped her lips as she heard a familiar jingle coming from inside the other room. From inside the shopping bag she had just dropped by the door. _"Wade, couldn't this wait for later?"_

Getting to her feet she shuffled into the next room. Digging the box out of the bag she took the MP3 player out of the box. Examining the device close Kim pushed the center button on the scroll wheel. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"_Wow, you sound tired."_

Kim smiled at her old friend as his image filled the video portion of the screen. He was older, no longer the 10 year old computer genius. He was now a very large 20 year old man. But he still worked out of his parent's house in Arlington Heights, Illinois.

"Crummy day…I got fingered for a shooting, detained, almost arrested and now my cover's blown. All in one day." Kim explained wearily.

"_Ouch, bad break. Does Dr. Director know yet?"_

Kim shook her head, "I can't tell her I blew the investigation in less than a day after I got here. I'll be gone and Du will take over the investigation. I'm not going to give up my assignment. I'm just going to have to try and work around this mess."

Wade looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well what was your cover story? Maybe I can help you out."

"I was to be Kim Parsons, NYPD Homicide Detective assigned to the rape task force working out of the 18th precinct." Kim said sadly.

"Oh…Oh hey…I know someone…I think I can help you out there. Let me make some calls. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Wade said excitedly.

Before Kim could say anything else before the screen went dark. Lifting her eyebrows, Kim mumbled appreciatively. "You rock Wade."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Things are starting to slow down for me. I've got a few weeks of work left before I get laid off from my job. I've been working on this story and Stolen Lives whenever I can find free time. I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter. **

**Write a review, receive a reply.**

**Bubba**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rising early the following morning Kim went about going through the Chase file that she received in the mail the previous day. The order of things were a mess so she spent most of the morning reorganizing and prioritizing to match how a Global Justice case file were organized.

Laying out the file to trace the evidence through the NYPD's chain of custody, she could spot nothing that looked unusual in the way the investigation had been handled. There was plenty of DNA evidence collected, saliva, semen, pubic hairs along with fiber samples were found on the body.

The DNA evidence that was processed produced two separate matches. One was a John Doe that may or may not be linked to several other rapes and sexual assaults in and around the 5 boroughs of New York City over the last 15 years.

The other DNA sample was much more troubling. It had belonged to Gerald Macey a convicted mass murder who was currently cooling his heals in a maximum security prison in Illinois since 1995.

No, Kim shook her head. Not since 1995 but since 2007 when he was transferred out of a maximum security facility in Colorado to the prison in Marion, Illinois. The transfer from Colorado to Illinois only took place because Colorado was pretty much laid waste from the Lowardian invasion.

Forcing her mind back to the present, Kim forced the awful images of a destroyed Middleton to the back of her mind. Dwelling on the past would not do her any good in the here and now.

She next turned her attention to the photographs. A pretty blonde headed girl mutilated with a knife. The Chase girl's throat had been cut so viciously that the head had almost become detached from the body. Kim turned her attention away from the body to the crime scene. For such a brutal attack there was not a lot of blood on the ground.

Kim took out her note book and scribbled a note to remind her to check on this later. "Chase crime scene...lack of blood...Chase killed somewhere else, body dumped?"

Closing the notebook she reviewed all of the evidence again as she placed the paper work back in the file. "It doesn't make any sense. There is plenty of evidence here to go on. The chain of evidence appears to be intact...procedures followed...Why shuffle the case to the back burner?"

Leaning back in the chair Kim thought the matter over. "I'd really, really like to get a look at that Dorsey file."

The familiar jingle of the shiny new Kimmunicator sounded, momentarily diverting her attention. Kim picked the device up off the table and keyed the answer button. "What's the sitch Wade?"

The image of a heavy set young man appeared on the screen. _"Hey Kim, what do you think?"_

Kim glanced at the file folder. "Well, they got the cause of death right and then there's little else of use in the file."

The image of Wade Load computer genius looked genuinely hurt. _"Not about that, about the new Kimmunicator."_

"Oh" Kim said, suddenly realizing she had misunderstood the question.

"Polished aluminum, very nice." She answered trying to sound enthusiastic.

_"Yeah and..."_

Kim blinked, "And?"

Wade shook his head,_ "Randomized dampening fields to override the GJ tracking chip..."_

Her eyes lit up, "OH... Hey, now that is great news. So as long as I have this with me..."

_"Global Justice can't locate you."_ Wade finished happily.

"You rock Wade." Kim said with a soft chuckle.

_"How's the case coming along?"_

Frowning Kim shook her head, "Kind of dead in the water right now. My covers blown and I was hoping to get a look at the Dorsey case file but it's vanished. Detective Marshall who had a duplicate file is dead. I really need to get a look at that file."

_"Where do you think Detective Marshall's copy would be?"_

Kim thought it over, "I don't think it would be in his desk, it would be too hot to keep around. Probably at his house, but I don't know where he lives."

The sound of furious typing on a keyboard could be heard coming from the device. _"Joshua Marshall, 1427Flatbush Room C, Brooklyn, NY..."_

She quickly jotted the address down, "I'm going to go check it out right now..."

_"I might have a friend in the department that can help you out as well. I'll give her a call."_

Kim pumped a fist in the air, "YES, Wade you rock."

_"Ron's going to be in town on Friday."_

Her momentary euphoria quickly forgotten at the mention of Ron, "What... Why?"

_"Football game Sunday night..."_

"I know, I know, but I thought he wasn't going to be here until Saturday night?"

_"He's going to be on the Letterman show on Friday night. Tapings at 5:00, want to go?"_

"NO... I'll see him another time." Kim said nervously.

Kim could see Wade let out a deep sigh, _"Kim... Make time to talk to Ron."_

Clearly flustered, Kim said defensively. "I will, I will... I just have to pick the right time."

_"I have to make some calls."_ Wade said.

Closing her eyes, Kim said softly. "Thanks Wade."

**II**

The silver Camry crossed the Brooklyn Bridge. Kim's Tom Tom GPS device called out directions. _"In .5 miles you will need to make a right hand turn on Adams Street."_

Kim turned up the radio to listen to WFAN. Ever since she returned to the states she had been voraciously devouring any news at all that she could find about Ron. Fortunately finding news about Ron wasn't hard.

He was seemingly everywhere she turned. He was advertising beer, Smarty Mart, Milk, Pepsi Cola, Nike, EA Sports, Interstate Batteries, Skill Craft Chainsaws, Craftsman Tools, Canon Photo Printers, Jell-O Pudding. Not to mention on every week night sportscast in New York City.

Now sitting in early afternoon traffic she found what she was looking for. WFAN Radio, the sports voice of New York. The Keenan and Wayne show was just coming on back from a commercial break.

_"Welcome back to WFAN New York City's Sports Voice. Keenan Storms here with my able co-host Wayne Handley and this afternoon's topic is NFL Players gone bad."_

_"You got that right 'K'. We've had such a large call volume about out of control NFL players that we've decided to continue going to the phones for a second hour."  
_  
Kim winced, as she knew it wouldn't be long before the topic of conversation turned to her old friend Ron Stoppable.

_"Let's recap for the audience that has just joined us. Mackey Keller, Cincinnati Bengals, arrested for choking his pregnant girlfriend. Michael Atterberry, Chicago Bears, arrested numerous times for driving under the influence..."_

_"Dane Lacey, Oakland Raiders, a pound of cocaine in the trunk of his car. Tyrone "Tee" Foster, Dallas Cowboys, discharging a firearm outside a Dallas night club, and resisting arrest."_

Kim arched an eyebrow. Tee Foster was a name she recognized from a lifetime ago. He was one of Ron's friends that she had met in Laramie. He was a teammate of Ron's and now he too was in the NFL.

_"Remember Wayne, before Tee Foster was an all pro linebacker for the Cowboys he played for the Wyoming Cowboys and was roommate of non other than the most heinous villain the NFL has today..."_

_"Ron 'The Wild Child" Stoppable..."_

Both of Kim's eyebrows shot up, "Wild Child?"

_"That's right Wayne, we haven't forgotten that long haired freak that finished 2nd in the balloting for the 2010 Heisman Trophy."_

Kim's eyebrows remained arched as she turned right on Atlantic Avenue. "Long hair?"

_"We never bought into that stuff coming from the Wyoming publicity machine last year..."_

"Wayne, the truth will out, baby, the truth will out."

_"...Information is starting to leak out about the NFL's newest rookie sensation."_

_"Story in the Miami Herald this morning..."_

Kim cringed. "Uh Oh"

_"The University of Wyoming is over 6 million dollars in the red after the Cowboys National Championship season last year. A large chunk of the debt was incurred in the hiring of a Madison Avenue public relations firm to promote 'The Wild Child' for the 2011 Heisman Trophy. The Madison Avenue public relations firm met with Ron Stoppable and did not like what they found. The firm hired 7... Count them...7 full time employees to keep 'The Wild Child' under control and out of trouble."  
_  
Giggling Kim nodded her head. _"I can see that. I had a hard enough time keeping him out of trouble all by myself."_

_"Wayne, Wayne, they're all missing the big picture here. How can you have a Heisman Trophy winner and a National Championship football team in one season and end up over 6 million in the hole?"_

_"One thing for certain those cattle ranchers are going to have to move a lot of cows to come up with that kind of money."_

_"So folks Mr. All American boy is a sham. He's always been a sleazy dirtball, a sleazy dirtball from the very start. So it's no surprise to us that he gets arrested for public drunkenness and indecent exposure with 3 naked bimbos in a fountain..."_

_"So far the only comment Mr. Wild Child Stoppable has made about the incident was that he could have sworn he was with 6 girls, and he doesn't know what happened to the other 3?"_

_"I know what happened to the other 3 bimbos Mr. Dirtball Stoppable, they were never there you drunken bum."_

Kim glared at the radio, "Hey now..."

_"Let's go to Lawrence from Queens."_

_"Am I on the air?"_

_"You're on the air with Keenan and Wayne on WFAN AM 66."_

_"I never did buy into all this hype about Dirtball Stoppable either. The guy is a first rate clown. You notice Da Bears didn't take no stuff off him. Knock the snot out of the punk and he puts the ball on the ground."  
_  
_"You got that right Lawrence. One thing for sure, there won't be any 285 yards rushing for the Dirtball when the Jets meet the fish again."_

The two sportscasters began to laugh. _"That's a good nickname for him...Dirtball..."_

Kim glared at the radio before pulling over to a curb three blocks from her intended destination. She eyed the neighborhood and saw that the street was lined with small businesses, which appeared to have apartments or rooms above the ground floor. Looking up and down the street, nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. Just an average run down business district in a large metropolitan area.

_"Wayne, Wayne, read the folks the rest of Dirtball Stoppable's long and varied rap sheet."_

"You mean there's more?" Kim said as she turned her attention back to the radio.

_"In 2008, either he or Tee Foster hurled a 30 inch color television set through a 18th story window at the Rock n' Roll hotel. There were no injuries. It was later learned that the destructive duo wreaked havoc in the hotel room, put one girl in hospital and did more than 25,000 worth of damage to the hotel room they were staying in. How these two managed to avoid jail time and being kicked off the team is beyond me."_

_"I can tell you how, the firing of Coach Joe Glenn after the Cowboys loss to UCLA in the Las Vegas Bowl. The incoming coach decided to let these two desperados off the hook."_

_"In 2009, Middleton Colorado, Dirtball Stoppable had warrants issued against him for resisting arrest, assault, and the attempted murder of a Colorado Highway Patrolman and a couple of twin brothers."_

Kim had a sick feeling she knew just who the twin brothers were. Jim and Tim had delighted in harassing Ron at Smarty Mart. No matter what she or her parents tried to do Jim and Tim would simply ignore them.

_"Those 2 were never the same after they went to work for the program."_ Kim thought sadly.

_"Hey, we have one of our regulars calling. Roxy the Jersey Girl you're on the air with Keenan and Wayne."_

_"Normally I'd agree with you guys a hundred percent, but you know those charges were dropped in Colorado..."_

_"Roxy, Roxy...You're not one of those chicks that think this guy is hot?"  
_  
_"GOD YES, did you see that picture of him on the cover of Vanity Fare?"_

Kim was ready to turn the radio off and get out of the car but hesitated, _"Vanity Fare?"_

_"Oh, oh, the black and white shot from Annie Leibovitz..."_

_"...buck naked with only the barcode covering up his rather small privates."_

_"You guys need to get a grip. With a body like that, you can tell he's packin' baby."_

"Yeah, enough with the penis envy." Kim said out loud before covering her mouth in embarrassment.

_"Keenan, I bet this man is endowed only with a peashooter."_

Kim chuckled, "Ron is definitely not packing a peashooter."

_"He's just like a little lost puppy. I bet the right girl could turn him around."_

"Yeah, the right girl." Kim giggled as she unconsciously chewed on her thumb nail.

_"Well one thing for sure, he's sure been through enough girls over the last 5 years."_

It was time to get to work. Kim growled at the radio as she shut off the Camry. "Oh shut up."

Stepping out of the Camry, she pulled the leather trench coat tighter to ward off the November chill. She walked down Flatbush Avenue. Nothing remarkable jumped out at her. The street was lined with small businesses, a cell phone and car alarm store, a real estate broker, Faye and King's restaurant, a Marine Corp. and Navy recruitment depot.

She crossed the intersection of Farragut Road. She noted the intersection came to a point at Farragut and Flatbush. The streets here were not laid out in a traditional grid pattern as they were in most cities. Glancing upwards she spotted her destination. 1427 Flatbush, apparently Detective Marshall lived above the Marine Corp. recruiting depot.

Walking to the end of the row of brick store fronts, she disappeared into an alley. Nestled between 2 She found a set of stairs leading up to a very sturdy looking steel door. An odor reached her nose and she wrinkled it. The smell was awful. She knew the smell but couldn't place it. Knocking loudly she waited patiently for an answer.

_"Who is it?"_

The voice belonged to an elderly woman, or a seemingly angry elderly woman. Kim raised her voice. "I'm a friend of Detective Joshua Marshall."

"He's Dead..."

Kim frowned, "Yes... I know that."

She could hear deadbolt locks turning from behind the door. The door opened a crack. The security chain was still securely fashioned. Kim could barely make out the form of a woman that appeared to be in her early 70's. She wore a light blue house coat, fuzzy white slippers and from what Kim could make out she had a head full of impossibly blond hair.

"Who are you?" The woman hissed.

"Oh... Uhhhh... I'm a friend of Johsh Marshall's..." The door started to close and Kim shoved her foot in the door to keep it from closing. "Ouch..."

The old woman tried to force the heavy steel door closed. "I ain't got nothin' to say..."

Kim cried out in pain and quickly took her foot out of the door jam. Hopping she quickly reached into the pocket of her coat and produced her pocketbook. "I was told Josh may have owed some back rent."

The door suddenly swung open, "Well why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Limping into the building Kim did a quick glance around the premises. The décor was early 1950's or was it 1850's, Kim couldn't be sure. What she was sure of though was that she was being watched. In the dim light of the alcove Kim could see dozens of pairs of eyes sizing her up. She started to count and gave up when she reached 9. The whole place was crawling with mewing cats. She knew what the horrible smell was now. It was cat urine. Kim glanced at 3 cats on a bookcase. Three of the cats were wearing tiny ice packs strapped to their heads.

"It's for their migraines." The woman offered as if she could read Kim's mind.

"Oh..." Kim mumbled.

"It's the heat. The heat causes the poor dears to get migraines." The woman said as she smiled revealing a mouthful of black and green teeth.

Glancing behind her, Kim thought about the 28 degree November weather she had just left outside. "Oh... I see..."

"You were saying something about taking care of some back rent?" The woman prompted.

Kim was jolted back to reality. "Oh, yes, so Josh did live here then?"

"He rented a room on the third story."

Jumping from the surprise of feeling a cat slide past behind her, she quickly glanced to the floor to see a startlingly blonde cat race towards the old woman.

"Oh you mustn't mind Pesky. That's Pesky with a 'K'. He's just making sure you're alright. Pesky is my protector, and my familiar." The woman said proudly.

"I see..." Kim said uneasily as she tried to think of how else you could spell pesky.

The woman reached down to pick up the cat. "I had his fur bleached so we could look more alike. Two peas in a pod aren't we?"

Taking in both the fruitcake landlady and the bizarrely colored cat, Kim had to agree the resemblance was striking. "Um hmmmm... So how long did Josh live here with you?"

The old woman smiled. He rotting teeth giving her the appearance of a jack-o-lantern. "You said something about back rent?"

Kim took out her checkbook, "Who do I make the check out to again?"

"Mildred Thorn..."

The woman turned and motioned for her to follow. They walked up a short hallway to an office area. Kim stepped gingerly around more cats that had come into the front room to see what was going on. She cringed as she stepped on dried cat food and what she believed to be dried up cat poop, as she made her way up the hallway. Glancing around the small hutch that had a computer sitting on top of it. She noticed little notes posted to the computer monitor. Doctor's appointments, phone numbers and cat pictures framed the screen.

The woman pointed towards the computer proudly. "I do everything on computer. It's a Gateway computer that I got on special from Finger Hut."

The old blonde woman sat the equally blonde cat down on the floor before turning on the computer. Kim glanced around the apartment. "So how many cats do you have?"

"I have 33, their like my children."

Kim nodded her head as she broke eye contact with a black and white cat, "I see..."

The woman entered her password and brought up an excel spread sheet. "I have all my records right here. Detective Marshall lived here for 3 years. Now about that back rent..."

Pulling out her Global Justice badge Kim came clean with the old woman. "I'm not really here for back rent. I'm Agent Kim Possible with Global Justice and I'd really like to have a look at Detective Marshall's room."

The woman held out a hand for a bribe, "You can look but it'll cost you."

Kim took a 100 bill from her wallet and handed it over.

The woman picked up Pesky and motioned for Kim to follow her. "You can look around but don't take anything."

"I suppose the police have already been here?"

"Oh yes, the police have already gone through his things." Mildred told her as she slid the key into a door lock.

"Did they take anything?" Kim asked as she followed her into the room.

"Oh no, and neither will you. Unless you sign for it. I typed up a special form on the Gateway Computer just in case."

"The one you bought from Finger Hut." Kim added

"Right"

The room was small the furniture old, the bed was lumpy, clearly having seen better days. The wall paper was a faded pastel color, the color having long since gone. It was now more of a dirty brown. A few pictures hung on the wall, old pictures, the colors of the paintings matched the wall paper. A small window on the far wall was covered with a torn window shade, and on the rumpled old bed lay a Macy's shopping bag.

The woman pointed towards the bag. "That's everything he owned in that bag."

Kim nodded her head as she turned her attention from the bed to an old dresser that stood across from the bed. She started to open the drawers on the dresser. "I'll just have a look around."

The woman was clearly annoyed, and walked up directly behind Kim to peer over her shoulder. "There's nothing in there. The Police have already been through them."

"So they didn't take anything?" Kim asked absently as she took out the drawer and looked underneath.

"No... Detective Marshall was such a nice man. Was his death bloody and gruesome?" Mildred excitedly asked as she stepped closer to Kim.

Wishing the woman wasn't so near, she kept looking. Narrowing her green eyes, she tried to block the woman from her mind as she continued to search. "Not really he was shot twice at close range with a 9mm."

"Did they fish him out of the Hudson? I hear the bodies are blue when they come out of the river." The woman asked excitedly.

Kim frowned as she turned her attention to the bed. "No, no, it was an alley near Bowery and Hester."

"You're thorough, the police didn't go between the mattresses." The woman said as she watched Kim lift the mattress and feel underneath.

Giving up on the bed, she now stood staring at the shopping bag. All of this man's belongings were inside the bag. The bag contained a belt, 2 pairs of pants, a small photo album, a few neck ties and several pairs of socks.

"What a sad way to end up." She mumbled as she eyed the contents of the bag.

"It's not so bad." The old woman said as she bent over to pick up Pesky.

Kim glanced towards the woman, "What's not so bad?"

"Dying alone..."

She turned to look at the woman, "Excuse me?"

The woman smiled knowingly as she stroked the blonde cat named Pesky. "Once your out of options, it's not so bad... Dying alone."

A shiver ran up Kim's spine. Ever since her life went astray in Europe, dying and dying alone terrified her. She broke eye contact with the aging specter that stood grinning at her and went back to the bag. Two pairs of dress slacks, a few shirts, check book and other personal effects were inside. Nothing extraordinary, and no missing case file.

Kim sat the bag back on the bed, "Shit"

Mildred Thorn arched her back and Pesky hissed. Or it may have been the other way around, she wasn't sure. Kim jumped back, unsure of what was happening. The old woman frowned, "You should use profanity. Pesky doesn't like it when strangers use profanity."

Taking them both in, she nodded her head. "I'll try to remember that."

"You didn't find what you were looking for did you?" The woman asked, the tone of annoyance gone from her voice.

"No, no..."

"Well neither did they. You've been here long enough, Pesky and I think it's time you left now." The old woman said forcefully.

Glancing at the angry looking cat, Kim nodded her head. "Wouldn't want to offend Pesky."

Kim was more than agreeable. The stench from the building was making her light headed. She pulled out a money clip and handed the woman another 100 bill and a business card."Here's my card if you should happen to find a file folder, I'd appreciate hearing from you before you contact the police."

The old woman smiled and took the card and the money. "Of course, of course... Now what about the woman that was here earlier?"

Arching her eyebrows, Kim questioned the old bat a little further. "Woman, one of the police detectives?"

"No, this one's on TV. You know, the blonde woman."

She had a sinking feeling that she knew which blonde woman she was talking about. "What blonde woman?"

"You know the one, the bitch from TV."

Kim narrowed her eyes, "The bitch from channel 4?"

The crazy old woman grinned, "That's the one."

Handing the woman two more hundred dollar bills, Kim said evenly. "Especially the bitch from TV."

"Then there's all my cats…"

Kim peeled off another hundred, "For cat chow."

The woman grinned happily as she took the money and the business card. "Global Justice... You're staying in the place over on East 13th, isn't that right?"

Frowning Kim nodded, "Right..."

Kim left the building as quick as she could. The crazy old woman and her cats gave her the creeps. Kim shivered when she reached the street, and it wasn't from the cold. After seeing the condition that woman's teeth were in, she understood the importance of good dental hygiene. She promised that as soon as she reached the safe house she would brush her teeth. She would brush them often and with determination.

Upset as she reached her car, she quickly got in and started the engine. The radio came on and startled her.

_"So we're all agreed, Ron "The Dirtball" Stoppable deserves the death penalty?"_

'What... What did I miss?" Kim mumbled as her attention was focused on the radio.

_"Right, season long suspension and suspend him before the Flounders can play the Jets on Sunday night."_

Chuckling, she switched off the radio. _"You suck, the Jets suck, this city sucks, this investigation sucks."_

Folding her arms dejectedly across her chest, and reviewed her visit with the crazy old bat over in her head. The woman was lying about something. Just why she was lying, she didn't know. Kim made a mental note to drop back by when she wouldn't be home and search the place without an audience.

Another thought crossed her mind that disturbed her even more than the creepy woman and her cats. "Why is it that every one knows where I'm staying?"

She didn't have time to answer her own question as her cell phone rang. Lifting an eyebrow, she thought that maybe the crazy old bat or her cat had found something.

"Hello"

_"Kim Possible, this is Rochelle Evans. I'm a friend of Wade's."_

It took a moment for her to remember Wade had told her earlier that he had a friend that he thought could help her. "Oh, yeah, yeah... Wade mentioned you earlier."

_"Do you have time to meet for a coffee?"_

Kim breathed a sigh of relief, finally it looked like things might start going her way. "Yeah, the rest of my day is free."

_"We can get to know each other and you can tell me just how much trouble you're really in."_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Up next is a chapter for Knights of Zion. Write a review, receive a reply.**

**Bubba  
**

* * *

Kim drove to the address of the coffee shop that Wade's friend had provided her. The Coffee Shop Bar was at 29 Union Square West. She was back on Manhattan Island, in a really nice area. She looked at the Tom Tom GPS unit and muttered. "Hard to believe this place is just a few blocks from where I'm staying. Still I wish I had the GJ place over Central Park West."

Stepping up the parking meter next to her silver Toyota Camry rental car she fed two dollars worth of quarters into a parking meter. Shaking her head she grumbled, "A lousy 20 minutes."

Looking at the intersection she frowned. She was at the intersection of West 14th and Park Avenue South. Walking the stop light she waited for the light to change so she could walk across the street. Kim sighed, "She could have put me on Park Avenue West."

Pulling her leather trench coat tighter to ward off the November chill she waited for the light to change. The area was very ritzy, and very old. The Gramercy neighborhood was what the Tom Tom told her before she exited the car. The light finally changed and she made her way through early evening commuters towards Union Center. Glancing upward she read the sign hanging off the side of the old building, "_The Coffee Shop Bar, this must be it."_

Entering the trendy bar she was met at the door by a very attractive African American woman in her early 30's. She approached Kim and stuck out her hand. "Kim Possible, I'm Rochelle Evans."

Kim took her hand. "How did you know I was who you were to meet?"

The woman smiled, "Wade was very descriptive of you. He told me to simply look for a woman with short red hair that looked like a brawl could break out around you at any moment. You're the only red headed walking disaster area that's entered the establishment since I arrived."

Clearing her throat nervously, Kim said. "That Wade…"

Rochelle chuckled, "Let's go find us a table."

The woman's demeanor put Kim at ease. This was a good thing as it was apparent that Kim needed a friendly ear inside the Police Department. The couple made their way towards a table for two near the center of the bar. Kim took stock of the patrons. Young people from a local college, business men, a few tourists. She noticed there were tables outside and made a remark, "A little cold for dining out."

Rochelle nodded, "Tell me about it. I hate winter."

A thin wisp of a woman with short black hair approached the table, "Hello my name is Angelique… "

"Of course you are." Kim said, as she eyed the woman suspiciously. She looked for like a fashion model than a waitress.

Rochelle didn't miss a beat, "Coffee, black"

Kim eyed the woman, "Coffee, Boston style. Do you know what Boston style is?"

"Of course…" Angelique said snippily as she returned Kim's disapproving gaze.

Turning her eyes from the server Kim did one more once over of the bar and noticed that all the women who worked there looked like fashion models. Turning her attention back to Rochelle she whispered conspiratorially. "Does every woman who works here have to look like a fashion model?"

"Yes"

"Oh…" Kim mumbled not sure what to say next.

The woman smiled, "Eye candy to keep the Wall Street guys coming in."

"Ahhhhhhh"

"So I hear you had some face time with the DA yesterday." Rochelle said casually.

"Yeah, just one of the many perks of being new in town. I didn't do it."

Rochelle shrugged, "Doesn't mean you won't go to jail for it."

Kim sighed, "Look Detective Marshall came to me with information on an old sexual assault case. I only met him once and I didn't shoot him."

"So Wade tells me. I guess you guys are getting along again?"

Frowning Kim nodded her head. "Yeah, just how much do you know about…?"

"Everything, he was so angry with you. He's got a lot of issues."

Intrigued, she decided to press Wade's new friend for more information. "What sort of issues."

Rochelle took her hands off the table as their coffee arrived. Once the server left she filled Kim in on a few things. "Survivor guilt mostly, you guys must have had a time of it after that volcano went off."

Taking a sip of the coffee, Kim was satisfied that it was indeed Boston style. She could taste the cream and sugar. Turning her attention away from the coffee she said, "It wasn't easy."

"He felt you abandoned him."

"Look I know what Wade was angry about. We've worked through it and now we're cool." Kim said angrily.

"So have you worked things out with Ron? He's really concerned about that."

"Look it's on my to do list. So do you mind telling me just how you know Wade?" Kim asked as she was becoming more uncomfortable with Wade's new found friend.

Rochelle smiled, "I don't blame you for not wanting to talk about such things with a stranger. Wade was frequenting a mental health chat room on the internet. I sometimes dabble with the chat room. I'm not a doctor but I have had a lot psychological experience to do with my work."

"Rape counseling?"

"A little, yes, anyway… We set up a private chat room to discuss his situation. The first thing he wanted to know is if I had any pictures of myself naked." Rochelle giggled.

"Wade…" Kim said suddenly feeling very embarrassed for her friend.

"I told him if he thought that this was what was going to happen he came to the wrong place. I started to leave the room. He begged me to stay, and then he told me about his problems."

Looking at the woman nervously, Kim asked. "How long ago was that?"

Letting out a deep breath, Rochelle said. "Oh… about 3 years ago."

"Hmmmm... That would have made him about 16. Yeah I could see Wade asking you for dirty pictures at that age." Kim chuckled.

"He still thinks he's messed up. I think he's just lonely, he misses his friends, and he misses the way things used to be."

Kim looked down and sighed, "Yeah, he's not the only one."

"So how long did it take you to get Wade's trust back?"

"I'd rather not talk about that if you don't mind." Kim said flatly. She didn't feel comfortable talking about personal things with a total stranger.

"I understand. Now as far as your friend Ron goes. However long it took to earn back your friendship with Wade, will probably take twice as long with him. Especially if the two of you were intimate…" Rochelle left the statement hanging as she explored Kim's face for a reaction.

Ignoring Rochelle's statement, she decided it was time to get on with business. "So tell me. What exactly is your job with the NYPD?"

Rochelle smiled, "Straight to business then. How much does Global Justice teach you about sexual assault investigation?"

"Not a lot."

"I see, how much do you know about forensic science?"

"Not a lot. I mean I know how to collect and catalog evidence. Start a chain of custody, that sort of thing."

Sizing up the red headed woman, Rochelle explained her job. "I'm part of the NYPD Rape Task Force. A SWAT team if you will of specially trained nurses, police officers, forensic staff, and counselors. We get called in to deal with sexual assaults all over the city."

"Wow… Wade didn't say anything about what you did." Kim said appreciably.

Rochelle smiled, "I don't really think he knows exactly what I do for the police. Anyway, each member has a special job on the team. The nurse collects the rape kit. I go over the crime scene looking for forensic evidence. The detective interviews the victim and takes the statement. The detective and the counselors are the only people that are allowed to speak to the victim. Now can you tell me why we do things the way we do them Agent Possible from Global Justice?"

Stirring in her seat Kim realized she was being sized up by the woman. She wanted to see just how smart and well trained the fabled Global Justice law enforcement agency was. Wanted to see what kinds of people were issued the gold shield of a field agent. She wanted an idea of just how good she really was.

"Well, my guess would be to keep the chain of custody for the evidence secure and uncontaminated. Everything is controlled and documented. Which leaves the defense less to attack should there be an arrest in the case and it heads to trial."

The woman nodded her head in appreciation. "Good, very good, now tell me. Just what interest Global Justice has in our fair city and why isn't it something that NYPD couldn't handle?"

Letting out a deep breath, Kim weighted her options. She didn't want to disclose very much of the investigation to this woman. Not because she didn't trust her but because she had to keep her own investigations chain of custody secure. She decided to give Rochelle Evans the abbreviated gist of her investigation.

"Let's see, Global Justice was contacted by certain parties to investigate a rape and a homicide of a young lady not too long ago. There were irregularities with the collection of evidence and in the execution of the investigation. Once I arrived in town, I met with Detective Marshall. He told me of a case that happened several years ago that on the surface bears a striking resemblance to the case I'm working on now."

Rochelle put her hand under her chin and said in a low voice. "How wonderfully vague and cryptic…"

Before Kim could respond the women's cell phone rang. She pulled the phone out of her handbag and checked the number. "Excuse me a moment, I have to take this."

Kim took a sip of her coffee as she watched Rochelle Evans walk away from the table take her call. She could tell from the woman's body language that something was up and their meeting was about to draw to a close.

Rochelle closed up her cell phone and returned to the table. "I have to go. My services are required."

"You're being called out on a case?"

"Yes, we'll have to try and meet again sometime so I can see if there really is anything that I can do for you."

"I understand." Kim said as she picked up the check.

Snatching the check away from her, Rochelle said. "My treat, after all it was I that called you for this meeting."

After paying the bill they said their goodbyes in front of the café. Kim made sure to keep an eye on the woman to see where she had parked her car. She was not about to let her one and only link to the crime lab of the NYPD far out of her sight.

She quickly crossed the street and started the engine on her Toyota Camry. She saw the taillights of her friend's bronze Chevrolet Impala light up further up the street. She intended to follow this woman to her crime scene and find out just how New York's finest handle a crime scene investigation.

Kim made sure to stay a discrete distance behind the Impala in order to not be spotted. Her Global Justice surveillance training was coming in handy. This was her first solo trip. Before she would just have to sit and watch Will Du do all the work. Which wasn't necessarily bad, the worst part of it was listening to his endless dry instructions about technique.

She could hear him still droning on in his monotone voice ringing in her ears.

"_Always keep at least 3 cars between you and your target. Always drive carefully, do nothing to stand out. If your target pulls over, note where your target has stopped. Do blow coverage by pulling over as well. Drive past the target and take the first left and pull over. Wait a few minutes to insure target does not resume traveling."_

Groaning inwardly, Kim reached over to the cars stereo and turned it on. A little music would go nicely as she pursued Wade's friend to their next destination. She had forgotten however that was she was listening to the sports radio station and a all too familiar nasally voice was reaching her ears.

"…_So choose the car battery that pros like me, Ron Stoppable choose. Interstate Batteries…"_

Kim shook her head and punched the button for FM as she and her quarry pulled up to a stop light. "I still don't see what car batteries have to do with football."

"_So remember if you've partied too much, Guinness would like to remind you not to drink and drive this holiday season."_

"My God he's everywhere." Kim fumed as she punched a button for another station.

"_Hey Ron Stoppable here for Smarty Mart…"_

Pushing another button the result was much the same.

"_Don't eat that soup in the red can Ronnie!"_

"_But Mom, I'm hungry."_

"_But it's not kosher."_

Giving up Kim turned off the car stereo. "Doesn't any radio station play music at 5:45 in the afternoon?"

Not receiving a response from the empty car, she sighed, "Great now Ron and his mother are all over the place."

She continued to follow Rochelle Evans through rush hour traffic till they reached a neighborhood in what Kim believed to be Brooklyn. Rochelle pulled over near all the squad cars surrounding an older split level house gone to seed with green garbage bags stuffed in the windows, and ruts of mud where a lawn should have been. Kim mused, "I bet the yard work is a breeze."

She turned right on a cross street and parked her car. Getting out of the car, she glanced at the street sign. She was parked near the corner of Midwood and Bedford. Just off Flatbush Avenue.

Rounding the corner Kim saw Rochelle digging around in the trunk of her car. She walked up behind her, "Hi, mind if I give you a hand?"

Rochelle Evans jumped clearly startled by the voice coming from behind her. She sized Kim up once again. "Wade didn't tell me you'd be so persistent."

After a moment of silence she handed Kim a pair of booties and a pair of vinyl gloves. "Do not contaminate my crime scene. If anyone wants you gone..."

"I leave…" Kim said happily as she accepted the offerings of the woman.

"Damn right you're gone. Carry that in." She told her as she pointed to a black leather case in the trunk.

Kim picked up the case and walked behind Rochelle towards the house. "So what are we investigating?"

"Breaking and entering, sexual assault, the victim is still inside. The rest of the team is already here. I'm in charge of evidence collection and starting the chain of custody, easy stuff really."

"Great" Kim said as they reached the stairs to the house.

Glancing around as she put her booties on, she noticed that nobody was giving them a second glance. A squad car rolled by the property, probably looking in alley ways for a suspect. Her attention once again was drawn to Rochelle as she whispered in her ear urgently.

"Stay out of the way, and don't give your name to anyone."

"Right"

She handed Kim another pair of gloves. "Wear gloves, double gloves, you leave any DNA here and I'll kill you."

"Right"

Kim pulled on the gloves as Rochelle continued to whisper in her ear.

"A rape scene is a lot like a homicide, except the victim is still alive. Now you might figure that's a good thing but believe me, more often than not it isn't. This is going to be one of those times."

Inhaling sharply, Kim nodded her head as she eyed the two uniformed officers standing on the front porch of the house. The officers were trying to stay warm and to Kim's eye probably looking for a reason to return to their warm cruiser.

They walked up the concrete steps to the front porch and entered the house. The uniformed officers waved to Rochelle and didn't look twice at Kim. The two made their way to the back of the house. There two men were looking for finger prints around a broken window pane around the door in the back of the kitchen. Kim surmised this was probably the perpetrators point of entry.

A breeze blew through the hole but the place still smelled. It smelled of poverty. Not the down on your luck kind of poverty but the poverty of generations. The house was probably handed down to kids. A kind of prize you get when one emerges from the womb. It was poverty with a desperate edge to it.

Kim looked at the refrigerator and noted a flier for a singles night out at a club on Flatbush Avenue. Then something else caught her attention. It was the cover of Vanity Fare that the morons on the sports talk show were going on and on about.

Her eyes locked on it and it was all she could do to keep from gasping. There in glorious black and white stood none other than Ron Stoppable in all his naked glory. This however was not the Ron she had grown up with. Every place she looked on his body was ripped with muscles. Kim thought for a moment if she could look at his eyelids they too were probably ripped. She licked her lips and tore her eyes away from the magazine cover. But before she did she made a mental note to find this magazine.

There were other pictures on the fridge, a plump girl stuffed into a tight lime green prom dress. She placed the photograph to being from the early to mid 1990's. The prom date was cut out of the photo. There were a few other pictures, school shots of various kids, a few wedding photos.

Another picture cut out of a magazine of Ron in a tuxedo with some glamorous movie star. She didn't know which one because the face of the plump girl from the prom picture was plastered over it. The woman appeared to be older, but she could tell it was the same person. Above the photo of the happy couple was a yellow sticky note that read, "Studley."

Kim chuckled, and then mumbled, "Got that right."

"Down here…" Rochelle called from the hallway.

She pushed past the refrigerator and felt glad that she wasn't a cop working for the NYPD. She made her way down a short hallway towards a bedroom jammed into the back of the house. Kim handed the evidence collection case to Rochelle. She had found 2 smears of blood on the hardwood floor leading into the bedroom.

Rochelle took the case skirted the blood and motioned for Kim to follow her into the back of the house. Upon entering the room she saw a very handsome detective. Maybe she was a bit hasty about not wanting to work for the NYPD.

"Hi Anthony"

Anthony to Kim's mind was everything today's cop should be. He was Hispanic, 30 – 35 tall, dark, handsome, sensitive, curly black hair, white shirt blue suit, that hung long and lean off a well tapered frame, a gun, badge, Blackberry hanging off the belt around his waist accentuated the look. He had an Apple Power Book open on a night stand.

"Rochelle"

Then Anthony looked at Kim, then back to Rochelle. He motioned for them to clear out of the room. Kim, Rochelle and Anthony retreated down the hallway and into the living room. Kim frowned as she realized she was probably going to be bounced out of the house.

Anthony pointed at Kim, "This is?"

"Kimberly Possible, she's a friend of Wade's. She's also a Global Justice agent." Rochelle explained.

Anthony nodded and stuck out a gloved hand, "Anthony Gonzalez."

"Kimberly is just here to observe. She's doing a research project on how we handle sexual assault crime scenes." Rochelle added nervously.

Anthony narrowed his eyes at Kim as he talked to Rochelle. "I'm sure she has a lot of interest in what we do, but this is still a crime scene Rochelle."

Rochelle brushed Anthony's sleeve with her hand. He flinched, and then the two retreated to the other side of the room and began to whisper. Kim tried not to look but she couldn't help herself. Anthony looked quite determined to put her out the door and then softened as Rochelle touched his arm once again. Kim made a mental note that the handsome Hispanic detective was probably off the menu.

After a few minutes they both returned to Kim. Rochelle looked happy, Anthony less so. Anthony took the lead, "You can come on in, but no talking, no touching anything, and if the victim has a problem…"

"I'm gone." Kim finished for him.

"Right… OK, Rochelle let me catch you up real quick. Point of entry is the kitchen, victims name is Tracy Fowler. Had a brother visiting from Albany, they were watching TV in the living room, didn't hear a thing. He used a knife to subdue, tied the brother up in the second bedroom. Then our guy went into the kitchen and got some dishes."

"Dishes?"

"He puts the brother on the floor, the dishes he places on his body and legs. He then tells the brother that if he hears any of the dishes move, the sister is dead, the brother is next."

"That's a new one." Rochelle said evenly.

"Yeah, then he goes back into the living room where he has Tracey tied up. He proceeds to rape repeatedly."

Looking at the living room floor, Rochelle asked, "How long?"

"Maybe a half hour in the living room, before he takes her into the laundry room, he puts on the washing machine."

"He rape her there?"

"Yep, vaginal in the living room, oral and anal in the laundry room, all the while he keeps running the knife up and down her body. Then he cut her throat, just enough to scare her, he says."

"That's it?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah, she says he wore a mask and gloves the entire time."

Anthony's Blackberry rang and he stepped away to take the call. Rochelle opened the case that Kim had given her and extracted a laptop computer. She opened it up as Anthony returned.

"Did he use a condom?"

"She says he did."

"We'll find out pretty quick when we do the kit. Did she struggle with him when he cut her?"

"A little…" Anthony said. "You're thinking he might have cut himself?"

"Yeah"

"I already asked her, she doesn't think so."

"Where's the brother?"

"Sent him to the hospital, the guy didn't move a muscle until the police showed up. Dishes still in place, they got him on sedatives."

"Who's handling the rape kit?"

"Stephanie O'Neil is your nurse."

"Is she here?"

"Just arrived, she wants to do the examination back at the hospital.

"I'll need a few minutes with the victim first." Rochelle said.

"That's fine. I was just finishing up her statement."

The three walked into the bedroom where the victim was. Kim saw the short overweight woman from the refrigerator sitting on the bed. She held the hand of a rape counselor, who was speaking quietly to her.

She noted the red and purple welts where the rope had dug in and cut her wrists. The injuries looked similar to the marks she and Ron had deal with regularly whenever they were captured but the bad guys that they had to deal with.

The woman was wearing a long nightshirt that said, 'Jersey Girl' on the front. It was ripped up the side and stained with blood. On her feet wore a pair of fuzzy slippers. One foot tucked up underneath her, the other hung loosely over the side of the bed. A bandage covered the wound to her neck. The wound didn't appear to be serious. _"Then again it wasn't my neck,"_ Kim thought.

Anthony crouched down so he was eyelevel with the victim before he spoke. "Tracey these people need to collect some forensic evidence. I'm not going to introduce you to them, because I don't want you talking to them. As I explained before I want you to only talk to me or the counselor here. It'll make it a lot easier when we catch this guy…OK."

Kim could see why this detective was on the team. He was soft, smooth and reassuring. Tracy's eyes rolled around in her head a few times before settling on the detective. Rochelle opened her case and set out some small envelopes and tweezers. She began to collect small bits of evidence from the victim herself first. Taking evidence from her nightshirt and bedding.

Meanwhile Anthony and Tracey continued to talk. "Let's go back to the attack Tracy. Why do you think he used a knife? Was there something you said that made him angry?"

"I don't know?"

"Do you remember what he was saying at the time?"

"No… Like I told you before, he felt like he was losing control."

"Why?"

"I don't know? I think he felt like he needed to scare me. To show me he could use the knife. I think he could have killed me."

"Why didn't he?"

"I talked him out of it." Tracy's voice firmed up a bit. She looked around the room and returned to Anthony.

"I read about it in People magazine. If you're being raped the best way to survive is to talk to your rapist. Make him see you as a person. So that's what I did. I told him about my life. Told him about my brother's visit, told him about Tabby Cat…Where is Tabby Cat?"

"I don't know Tracy. We have an officer looking around the neighborhood."

"Oh no, Tabby Cat is here. He never leaves the house. Neither one of us like to leave the house very much. Anyway, I told him about Tabby Cat, my job and the shows I like to watch at night. Anything I could think of. After a while he put down the knife and just listened. Then he took me down the hall and into the bedroom."

"What did he do then?"

"He didn't rape me anymore. He just lay down beside me."

"Hold on a moment Tracy." Anthony said, as he motioned for Rochelle to off to the side for a moment. Then he returned to Tracey and asked. "Can you show me exactly where he lying?"

Tracy turned and pointed, "Sure right here on the left side. I think he may have started crying at one point. That's when I knew he wouldn't kill me."

Anthony's Blackberry rang again. He spoke into it quietly for a few seconds and then returned to Tracy. "That's the ambulance. They're going to take you to the hospital for the examination. I told you about."

"Will I spend the night at the hospital?"

"Probably"

"Where's my brother?"

"He's already at the hospital waiting for you."

"OK, but you guys have to find my cat. His food is in the kitchen."

"You got it Tracy."

From what little training Kim did have in sexual assaults she knew the examination would be humiliating as the nurse would comb through Tracy's pubic hair looking for hair that didn't belong. She thought to herself that if he was going to go to all the trouble of gloves and a condom. It was pretty much a safe bet he shaved his pubic area.

The ambulance rolled out 5 minutes later. Anthony came back into the bedroom, Rochelle was just finishing up. "I called in a couple of more techs. " She said. "They're going to process the bedrooms, the living room, kitchen, laundry room. They're also going to take the carpet up."

Anthony nodded his head. "What do you think?"

Rochelle let out a deep breath. "I think he used a condom, gloves, I don't think he cut himself, but it's worth a shot."

"Yeah"

She pointed to a set of rolled up bed sheets. "The victim thinks he was crying. If so we may have some tears."

Anthony smiled, "And some DNA?"

"Maybe, I'll let you know."

"OK, I got to run, thanks Rochelle."

The two shook hands professionally, too much so. Kim's well trained eye picked up on it immediately. The yummy detective was definitely off the market. Anthony turned towards Kim. "Thanks for staying out of the way. Find it interesting?"

"Oh yes, very interesting. For what it's worth, your guy's a killer." Kim replied.

Rochelle looked up from her case and Anthony cocked his head and gave Kim a funny look. "What makes you say that?"

Kim put her hands on her hips. "Well, I haven't had a lot of training in this line of investigation. Most of my training is geared towards the odd megalomaniac that's hell bent on taking over the world, or towards major terrorist investigations. Anyway, this guy was on the way, almost there."

"You think he was going to kill her?" Rochelle asked.

Looking at Anthony, Kim said. "I think it was a close. I'm not sure why he didn't do it, but I am sure it had nothing to do with Tracy and her stories."

"Or with People magazine…" Anthony said. He then motioned for Kim to follow him. "Come outside with me for a second."

Gonzalez led Kim back through the small kitchen and into a small backyard. It was dark, no outside light to illuminate the yard. There were triangles of light spilling out through the kitchen door. She could see a clothes line attached to the house. A cop stood nearby, Kim understood why. Tracy Fowler's cat hung from the clothes line, stiff in the cold. A length of panty hose cinched tight around its neck.

Anthony shined a flashlight on it and then onto the ground. "We think he might have taken the cat as he left the house. We found it like this. I didn't want to tell the victim until I got a statement."

Gonzalez turned off the flashlight and ordered the officer to cut the animal down. The night air was filled with street noise. The traffic from nearby Flatbush Avenue, noisy people in a bar a few blocks away. Otherwise it was a quiet night.

"Call me when you work up the evidence Rochelle. Nice meeting you Possible. How long have you been a Global Justice agent?"

"A few years now."

"Well for it being out of your expertise, I'd say you have some good instincts. Thanks for your input."

Then Gonzalez left, leaving Kim and Rochelle on their own. Kim lifted an eyebrow at Wade's friend. She picked up on it immediately. "No Kimberly, I am not sleeping with him, and consider it your good fortune he is the only cop in the city without a personal life. It's his first year in homicide. I doubt he would have been so friendly if he had known you had just had some face time with DA."

Kim smiled, "I'm not saying a word."

**

* * *

  
**

She had left the crime scene after Rochelle had finished up. She made a special side trip to 3 convenience stores before she could find the Vanity Fare magazine with Ron on the front. Apparently it was a very popular issue. Now arriving home she found she was exhausted. She wasn't physically tired but mentally. The crazy woman with the cats, and the crime scene investigation had taxed her emotionally, especially the rape scene investigation.

Sitting the magazine and a box of take out Chinese food onto the little table in the kitchen she retrieved a bottle of water from the refrigerator. She made a mental note for the next morning to do some grocery shopping. Otherwise she was afraid she would blow up like a blimp if she was going to keep eating fast food.

Opening the water she took a drink, then a couple of bites of chicken fried rice. Then she opened the magazine, but only after another longing gaze at the cover. She chuckled and thought rather amusedly. _"I remember when those six pack abs were a poochy little pot belly. Poochy, poochy, pooch, oh well I think somebody earned their Presidential Badge for Physical Fitness."_

Kim flipped through the pages of the magazine till she found the article. "The Miami Dolphins Ron Stoppable: Why Women Love Him." She chuckled again, "Yes, do tell."

The magazine article wasn't anything overly remarkable. It was mostly background information on Ron that she had already known. She was kind of sad that there was no mention of her, then again why should there be. She hadn't been with him or seen him in over 5 years. She did however find a few interesting tidbits of information from the article that she didn't know.

"_On being asked about his well publicized romantic linking's with such notable celebrities as Hillary Duff and Angelina Alverez, Stoppable replied, "My romantic life is really anything but glamorous, as he has little time for dating due to football and business interests. Although I do enjoy the occasional date, when time permits." _

_Asked if he ever planned on finding that special lady, he replied. "I probably won't be interested in finding anyone until after my football career. Due to the heavy time constraints put upon me. It's just wouldn't be fair to the lady."_

Lifting an eyebrow, Kim said to the empty room. "I guess it was fair for the 3 ladies and a water fountain."

She looked over the pictures in the article. Ron now fully dressed, laughing at one of the questions on his love life. A picture of Ron in his Dolphins uniform running the ball against the San Francisco 49er's, she remembered that was the team the Dolphins played when she saw him in England. There was a photo of Ron in a futuristic uniform from the Starforce movie. A picture from what she assumed was the pool at his place in Miami. It was a picture of Ron with a small girl. The caption however turned the blood in her veins to ice.

"_When he isn't playing football Ron Stoppable enjoys relaxing poolside with his daughter Cheyenne." _

Kim read the caption again, _"Daughter?"_

Then it hit her, "Oh yeah, this is one of those adopted kids from some developing nation. He's obviously adopted her as a publicity stunt."

Upon examining the photo closer, she could see the girl was dark in complexion, had Ron's eyes and face. The girl didn't have a high forehead like her father, but it was obvious to her now. This girl was in fact Ron's daughter. She continued to stare at the photo, "How did you get one of those?"

She put the magazine on the table and began to search her feelings. One word kept popping up over and over again, Daughter. Ron was a father. Where and who exactly is the mother? Kim picked the magazine up examined the picture again. The girl was she guessed about 4 years old. She had broken up with the father 5 years ago, well really 6 but Kim didn't count the time she didn't communicate with Ron. Flipping the magazine onto the table again, she said sadly. "Well you sure didn't waste any time."

Frowning Kim crossed her arms and frowned at the magazine. Would Ron having a daughter change things? Did Ron love her mother? Is the mother still in the picture? Question after question ran through her head. She finally asked the real question that was in the back of her mind. "How do I feel about Ron having a daughter?"

That was really the question that was bothering her now. After all she had been far from a saint since their breakup, but he had a daughter. She reached out for the magazine and then drew back her hand. It didn't matter how many times she looked at it, it would still say daughter. And the daughter was some other woman's and not hers.

She lifted her eyebrows and thought. _"I really don't know what to think."_

Kim did, however know someone that would know. She dug into her purse and pulled out her Kimmunicator. She pressed the call button. Wade's rather surprised face appeared a short time later. "What's the sitch?"

"One word Wade, Daughter."

Wade flinched, _"I see you read the article."_

"You've known all this time and you didn't tell me." Kim said sternly.

"_I didn't want to be the one that told you."_

"Why not?"

"_Because I wanted you to hear it from Ron, because I wanted you to find out after you talked to him, and because I was afraid that if you found out, you wouldn't want to meet with him."_

"Oh" Kim said, unsure of what to say next.

"_Did you meet Rochelle?"_

"Yeah, yeah, she was great, thanks. We went out on an investigation. I don't think it'll figure in my investigation, but it was interesting."

"_Great"_

"Why did you think I wouldn't want to meet up with Ron if I knew about his daughter?"

Wade sighed, _"Because you find any little reason to avoid seeing him."_

"That's so not true." Kim said defensively.

"_How many times did you chicken out before you contacted me?"_

Kim bristled, "None."

"_Kim"_

"Twice" She said sadly.

"_See what I mean."_

"Yeah, but I did contact you. It just took a little while to… work up the nerve." She admitted.

"_Kim, don't chicken out on seeing Ron."_

Kim put her hand up to her short hair and regretted having to get the Global Justice service cut. She did not feel attractive at all with the hair style. That's a good excuse, Kim thought. Now to run the reason by Wade to see what he thought. "Maybe I should wait till after I wrap up this case. I mean…"

"_KIM! Ron's got a lot of stuff going on with his daughter. I think you really need to talk to him about it."_

She sighed, "I'll go see him. When is he supposed to get into town?"

"_Friday, he's coming in ahead of the team. He's going to be on Letterman, want me to get you tickets."_ Wade said excitedly.

"NO, no… I'll try to meet him at his hotel."

"_The team is staying at the Millennium UN Plaza Hotel."_

Kim lifted an eyebrow, "Sounds like a nice place."

"_The teams paying for it, he's got a suite."_

"Huh"

"_Yeah"_

"You said there were things going on with his daughter, is she sick?"

"_Go see Ron."_

She let out a deep breath. "Anyway, I talked to Rochelle. She said you talked to her about things you don't think you can talk to with anyone else."

"_Yeah"_ Wade said uneasily.

"Is there anything you can talk about with me?"

"_No"_

There was a long uncomfortable silence before Kim finally said. "I understand."

"_Kim, do me a favor."_

"Sure"

"_When you meet up with Ron, would you see if he's mad at me?"_ Wade said shyly.

Kim was a bit taken aback, "Why would Ron be mad at you?"

"_Just ask him, OK?"_

"I'll ask him. I'm going to call it a night. Sorry about the late call. I saw the picture of Ron and his daughter and I just had to talk to someone." Kim said quietly.

"_You could always call your mom."_

She bristled at Wade's statement but didn't dwell on it. "One overwhelming obstacle at a time Wade, I'll call you later."

Putting away the Kimmunicator, she tried to map out what she was going to do the next day. She couldn't think of where to go next. She had so little to work with. She put the leftover Chinese food in the empty refrigerator, and decided the first thing she'd do is get some food in the house. Then maybe find a dress to meet Ron in. She smiled as she thought, _"No, I am not going to chicken out."_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I've been working on this chapter off and on since January. Next Chapter is the very entertaining reunion of Ron and Kim. Boy is she going to get more than she bargained for...lol Anyway, I'm still working on other chapters as well as a Halloween story. I figure if I start on it now it should be ready by October...lol**

**Remember write a review, receive a reply. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**Bubba  
**

* * *

The next morning was busy. Kim rose early and decided to do some running. It was cold outside as she ran. She felt good as she ran through the streets New York. Watching as the city awoke and started to move around, helped to bring sort things out in her mind. Things had happened fast since the start of the investigation. And the rhythmic pounding of her feet on the pavement helped focus her mind.

At the end of her 5 miles she spotted a market and bought some groceries. Wincing as she paid too much for too little. She was glad Global Justice was picking up the tab. Kim walked the rest of the way back to the Global Justice safe house. She waved at the young African American boys who hooted and hollered at her. They were amazed she was still alive. Kim was kind of disappointed that she hadn't even been in any real danger during the few days she'd been in town.

Well if you didn't count the run in with the poor unsuspecting criminals she shared a lockup with two days ago. She stopped at the top of the stairs leading into the four unit building she was living in, and smiled. "Well the day's still young."

She took a shower and dressed for the day. She figured she would go out later and try to find a new dress for her meeting with Ron on Saturday. Ron would be in town on Friday but there would be little time to see him. He had a full day planned out for him. Wade had given Kim the itinerary before she left for her run. She chuckled as she remembered Wade's rundown.

"_He arrives on Friday at 10:00 AM. Then he's off to Bristol Connecticut to tape a commercial for ESPN. That's scheduled for 1:00 PM. At 3:00 PM he's due back in New York, at 4:30 he's scheduled to tape Letterman at the Ed Sullivan Theater for Friday night broadcast. Normally Letterman's Friday shows are taped on Monday, but Dave is only going to tape Ron's segment for broadcast that night before he goes on vacation till after Thanksgiving. Then at 7:15 he's due at Radio City Music Hall for the premier of Airplane 3: Starforce." _

Kim remembered her mouth hanging open at how full Ron's schedule was. It was hard to believe sometimes just how popular her old boyfriend had become. She finally asked Wade after he finished running down Ron's schedule. "So just when can I try to meet with him?"

"_Phhhhhhhhhh, Saturday night at the Hotel is your best bet. The Dolphin's arrive on Saturday morning. Then they have a few meetings scheduled, and then Saturday evening Ron's free. Unless his cousin schedules more stuff for him to do."_

She finished drying her hair and let out a loud sigh. Getting to Ron was not going to be easy. She knew she could get past Hotel security that wouldn't be a problem. Trying to get Ron alone, well that would be the hard part. She would just think about that later. For now she had to think about work.

Breathing deeply and exhaling several times to clear her mind she reviewed the past couple of days since she arrived in New York. Day 1 a Detective Josh Marshall visited her with information about another crime that mirrored what she was investigating. Only this crime had happened nearly 10 years ago.

Day 2, Detective Marshall then finds a way to end up dead and she is now the prime suspect. Then there was the crazy blonde rape victim that liked to stick a gun in her face. As if that weren't enough there was the crazy TV news anchorwoman that wanted to shove her crotch in her face, and introduce her to the joys of lesbian sex. Oh yeah, not be forgotten was her meeting with New York City's District Attorney. She was making friends fast.

Day 3, she paid a visit to Detective Marshall's former residence and met a crazy cat lady. Next she met a friend of Wade's that may be able to help her further down the road of the investigation. Then to cap off her full day she went out on a crime scene investigation that probably will have absolutely no bearing on the case she was working on now.

Kim sat on the battered old couch staring off into space. She was stuck on what to do next. "I've got nothing." She mumbled.

Glancing towards the door she saw a piece of paper had been slid under it. She smiled, "A clue…"

Getting up she walked over to the door and picked up the piece of paper. It was a flyer for Eisenberg's Sandwich Shop. The flyer promoted the stores specialty tuna and egg salad sandwiches. Not a clue, but not totally unwelcome. Kim smiled at the tag line, _"4 out of 5 Cardiologists surveyed recommend eating at Eisenberg's every day. (After all business is business.)"_

"Well, that's a vote of confidence." She mumbled as she carried the flyer into the kitchen.

The phone in the bedroom rang. Kim looked up hopefully, "A clue…" She made her way into the room and answered the phone. "Hello…"

"_Kim Possible…This is Detective Anthony Gonzalez."_

"Nope, not me, she was here earlier but she won a lottery, married a nice Canadian man and moved to the Virgin Islands."

"_Funny… You eat yet?"_

Kim told him she hadn't and then picked up the flyer from the table and told him of the sandwich shop. Gonzalez seemed to be impressed by her gastronomic taste in food. _"I'll meet you there in 30."_

"How did you know my number?" Kim asked quickly before the detective could hang up.

"_You're in the GJ place on E. 13__th__ right?"_

"Yeah"

"_Everyone knows that place."_

"Great… See you in 30."

Kim scrunched up her face. This had to be the most compromised GJ safe house in existence. Then another thought crossed her mind. _"Was this a date?"_

She didn't think so. Detective Gonzalez's voice sounded a little too professional, almost strained. Chances were he had done his homework and found out just who she was and was going to warn her off her investigation. Then again, that didn't sound right either. He could have just done that over the phone.

Clipping on the holster containing her Beretta 9mm she made her way to the door. Kim had found getting around in New York City was not all that easy by car. She would walk the short distance to the sandwich shop. Walking would probably be faster and she wouldn't have to worry about trying to find a parking spot during the lunch time rush. Kim didn't know exactly what Detective Gonzalez wanted but she hoped it would be helpful to the case she was working on.

The phone rang once again. _"Now who could this be?"_ Kim stared at the phone before she answered it on the third ring. "Hello…"

"_Hi Kimmy"_

Kim winced. The last person she wanted to hear from was Hermione Cain_, _the new alias of Summer Gayle. "Hi Summer…"

"_I haven't heard from you since the other night. What have you found out so far?"_

"Uhhhhhhhhhh…"

"_Now no excuses, we can meet for drinks…"_

"Not good, not good right now… I'll have to take a rain check…"

"_Now Kimmie, we made a deal."_

"Look Summer, I've really just got started and haven't really had time to get anything together yet."

"_Have you met with Detective Marshall's landlady yet?"_

"No, not yet…" Kim lied.

"_Don't waste your time. The woman's a crazy old bat."_

"Really, well thanks for giving me the heads up. Hey, I'd love to hang around and chat but I have to get going. Lots of investigating to do and stuff…"

"_Oh you're not getting away that easily. How about we meet for drinks later?"_

Kim cringed. She had hoped the former Tri-City weather girl had forgotten about her. Apparently she hadn't. "Uh sure, sure, how about in January?"

"_Funny Kimmie, how about tonight? I'm feeling fun and flirty."_

The voice was way too happy and melodic for her tastes. She was busy and the last thing in the world she needed was a lecherous forty something year old lesbian anchorwoman trying to put the make on her. "Don't you have a news cast or something?"

"_I can always get away for a quickie. Watch the six o'clock news tonight and I'll lick my lips for you."_

She pulled the phone away from her face and rolled her eyes. Placing the receiver next to her ear she said quickly. "Look call me later, I'm really pressed for time. I'm having lunch… with a man."

"_Still in denial…"_

Hanging up the phone, she did a quick once over in the mirror. Wondering why everyone just naturally assumed she was a lesbian. After all she was didn't think she was broadcasting signals. Nevertheless Hermione Cain just naturally assumes she's a lesbian. Kim for the life of her couldn't think of a logical reason why. That is until she saw her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh man…" She said to the reflection as she saw she was wearing a sleeveless white sweater, the razor wire tattoo on her left upper arm and a winged fairy on her right were clearly visible, black jeans, Beretta 9mm pistol on her hip, and a pair of black Timberland boots on her feet. She groaned as she slipped into her leather trench coat. Her short red hair, cut to Global Justice specifications topped her overall appearance.

"I have got to update my look." She said disgustedly as she headed out the door.

**

* * *

**

After only a few blocks Kim hailed a cab. The walk to the sandwich show was much further than she had anticipated. The cab ride wasn't long and she was deposited on N. 5th Street just down the street from the restaurant. She paid the cabbie and he said something to her in a dialect she couldn't quiet decipher. Kim smiled and shook her head, "Yabba dabba doo to you too."

The sandwich shop was part of a long row of shops that ran the city block. It was quite latterly sandwiched between a video store and a Russian owned laundry mat. Eisenberg's Sandwich Shop was a eatery that was not small on the outside and long and narrow on the inside. A long kitchen on the left side, a long counter in front of it, with stools that ran the length of the place, a small isle way and a row of tables and chairs that ran the length of the right hand wall. The place was packed with lunch time diners. It took Kim a while to spot Gonzalez. He was seated in the near the back of the shop.

Kim pushed her way past people as she made her way to the table. "Hi, sorry I'm a little late…" She said as she pulled out a wooden chair with a red vinyl covering on the seat.

Gonzalez nodded his head, "Not a problem."

A bald headed Armenian man wearing a long white apron approached the table, "You order now?"

"Sure, I'll have the ham and cheese melt." Gonzalez said as he looked over at Kim.

Studying the large chalk board, "I think I'll have the tuna sandwich…"

"You want that with platter?"

"What's the platter?" Gonzalez asked.

"Large pickle spear and potato salad, issssssssssss very good."

Gonzalez nodded his head, "Sure…"

Yeah, OK…" Kim agreed.

"Drinks?"

"Coffee"

"Diet Coke for me."

"Is fine, I will have your order shortly." The man said as he headed back around the counter.

Kim looked at all the people crowded near the front by the cash register, and occupying the stools along the counter. "Busy place…"

"Lunch time rush. I was lucky to get us a table." Gonzalez said as he too looked at all the people.

"So what's the occasion of the meet and greet?" Kim asked.

"I've done some investigating of you…"

Cringing, Kim thought, _"Oh boy here it comes."_

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, what's available out there on your Global Justice career says you're pretty good." Gonzalez told her.

"Really? I mean, yeah… I am pretty good." Kim said happily.

"It also says that you're trigger happy. Lots of firearms usage, lots of bodies…"

Kim's grin quickly vanished. "Uh….uh…well I can explain most of that…"

"Are you packing now?"

Licking her lips nervously, she nodded.

"Are you licensed to carry?"

"No…"

Gonzalez let out a deep breath, "Damn, don't be shooting anybody, OK."

"I didn't plan to."

"Do you ever plan to?"

"No… Things just kind of happen." Kim smiled sheepishly.

"Don't let things kind of happen here, OK?"

"Sure, no prob… So what kind of thing do you have going on with Rochelle?" Kim asked suddenly as she decided to talk about something other than her pistol she affectionately called Snow Man Hank.

Gonzalez shot Kim a quizzical look. "You must be good. I didn't think we were being that obvious."

Kim giggled and rolled her eyes, "Well, you have to know what to look for."

"Uh huh…"

"So you guys have this thing going on for very long?" Kim asked again.

The Detective leaned back in his chair, "Well you see… I don't really know. Do you know if there is anything going on in Rochelle's life that I should be aware of?"

Puzzled, Kim shook her head. "I just met her yesterday? What kind of things do you think are going on?"

"Well that's just it. I don't know. We've been careful… You know the work place romance and all." Gonzalez said carefully.

"Ahhhhhh" Kim said as she thought she understood what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I don't really like taking chances. You see I've never been married, so that means I've never been divorced. I like Rochelle and I think she likes me."

"So what's the problem?" Kim asked as their order arrived at their table.

The waiter set down Kim's tuna fish sandwich and diet coke. He sat down Gonzalez's order and his drink. Before the waiter could leave, Gonzalez stopped him. "Hey, where's her potato salad?"

The waiter looked at Kim's plate, "No potato salad, no problem… I get the lady some potato salad."

Kim watched the waiter retreat back behind the counter. "It's no big…"

"Sure it is. You're going to get billed for it. You might as well get the potato salad."

The waiter returned with a large stoneware coffee mug full of potato salad. He set the mug down next to her. "You like? You have potato salad now."

She smiled as she hefted the large mug of potato salad. "This is great, thanks."

Gonzalez smiled, "Most people drink coffee from those."

Kim eyed the potato salad. "I see…"

"So you were asking about a problem?"

"Huh, oh yeah… So I don't see what the problem is?" Kim said as she tried to remember all of the conversation from before the meal came.

"The problem is, I don't like being made a fool of." Gonzalez said clearly irritated, but not sure why.

"What?" Kim said still not understanding what the man was talking about.

"I don't want to really commit to my feelings, especially if there's someone else out there that she's seeing."

Still clearly lost, Kim shook head. "Huh?"

Gonzalez let out a deep breath. It was time for him to quit beating around the bush. "I need to know. Who is this Wade guy and just who is he to Rochelle?"

Did she hear what she thought she heard? Kim shook her head, "Wade?"

"Yeah… Wade…"

Still suffering from a mild form of Shock and then said the name again. "Wade?"

"Wade" Gonzalez said evenly.

Kim explained her background with Wade. How he was a computer genius that she had known since he was 10. How he had helped her save the world on many occasions and how she had lost track of him for a few years. She explained that Wade had met Rochelle on line when he was around 17 or 18 and that she as far as Kim knew was nothing more than a friend. A friend that Wade had turned to when he felt there was no one else he could turn to.

"So they're nothing more than friends then?" Gonzalez asked, still unsure of just who Wade was to his potential girlfriend.

"I think so. I mean, Wade's four years younger than I am. So he's around 19 now and he still lives with his parents near Chicago."

Gonzalez narrowed his eyes at her. "Four years younger. You mean to tell me you're only 23?"

"Uh… Yes…" Kim replied nervously.

"I thought you were older. The information out there is quite lengthy on you. I suppose you were younger when you fought those guys in the rubber suits. So you're older now and you decided to graduate to the big leagues and start tackling real criminals?"

Bristling at the rubber suit comment, Kim said angrily. "There were no guys in rubber suits. I used to save the world."

Chuckling, Gonzales said. "So who saves it now? Or did you do such a good job that you can lower yourself to working with the likes of us mere policemen."

Kim could feel her face flush. She wanted to tear into him, tell his smug ass what the real score was. Tell him about fighting aliens, monsters, mad doctors, pissed off golfers, killer robots, how she placed people around her in danger and how it was a miracle that no one got killed. How she saw her community, a community she loved destroyed before her very eyes. How she blamed herself for the destruction on a daily basis. How she still had nightmares and how the whole experience had wrecked her life. But she knew she couldn't do that. She had to be a professional. Kim stood up. "Thanks for lunch, I'll see yah around."

"Sit down, I didn't mean to come off so harsh. I'm just a little surprised at the age. You really know how to handle yourself around a crime scene." Gonzalez said quickly as he realized he had offended his guest.

Kim exhaled deeply before sitting back down. "Yeah, well…GJ training I guess."

Gonzalez took a bite of his sandwich and motioned for Kim to go ahead and eat. She wasn't very hungry anymore but she took a bite. The tuna salad sandwich was very good. She took a drink of her soda. Gonzalez was still eyeing her.

"So why join Global Justice? Why not try to get on with the FBI or something?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Kim said sadly. "I was in Europe, I was broke, and… I was out of options."

"Hmmmmm…" Gonzalez mumbled as he chewed another mouth full of food.

All of a sudden Kim felt tired. She intensely disliked talking about herself. She didn't like thinking about the past. She didn't like having to face ugly truths, didn't like the fact that she had so much damage control to do in her personal life. Facing criminals was easy compared to facing the ones you loved. It was time for a subject change.

"So how's the case going?"

The Detective quit eating long enough to answer. "Kind of at a standstill. We're still waiting on Rochelle's lab work to come back on those bed sheets. If she can pull some DNA evidence off of them then we might be able to get things going."

They ate in silence for a while. Then Detective Gonzalez looked up and asked Kim. "By the way, what makes you think our guy's a killer?"

Kim shrugged, "Your victim says he had finished raping her, he's done. But he continues the knife play. Runs it up and down her body, makes little tears in her shirt, small cuts to the throat. Why?"

Gonzalez waited expectantly for Kim's answer.

"He was playing with her. Just like a cat plays with a mouse, to see if he can get a rise out of her, to try and prolong her agony, increase his enjoyment of the moment. A guy like that is building to something. A release…"

"He kills her." Gonzalez said.

"That's what the cat does with the mouse."

There was silence once more. The Armenian waiter came to the table and Gonzalez got a refill of his ice tea. Kim nodded her head to a refill as well. Gonzalez looked around before turning his attention back to her. "How's the sandwich?"

"Good…"

Detective Gonzalez eyed Kim and then asked. "So how many people have you killed? I read that most of the cases you were assigned to ended in fatalities."

Kim frowned, "I don't know, but if you'll notice all of them were justifiable."

"You don't know?" Gonzalez asked incredulously.

"No, I don't know. On a few cases the bullets were flying around pretty thick so it wasn't like I had a lot of time to notch my gun." She said impatiently.

Gonzalez raised a hand to show he wasn't going to push the issue. "Alright, alright… You OK with it? I mean…can you sleep at night?"

"Yeah, I can live with it. The ones on the receiving end were bad, I am good. Simple enough…" Kim said quietly.

The Detective mulled over Kim's response for a bit. Then he asked another question. "So why do you think he didn't kill Tracey Fowler?"

Letting out a deep breath Kim tried to image the crime scene in her mind, tried to imagine the attackers mind set. "I don't know. If I had to say…I think she got to him somehow?"

"Not sure I buy that." Gonzalez said.

Now it was Kim's turn to hold up a hand. "I'm not saying he felt pity for her. No, these guys only feel pity for themselves. It was probably something she said or how she acted that triggered his self pity."

"And saved her life…"

"It's a theory."

"Yeah, the next girl might not be so lucky." Gonzalez said as his Blackberry went off on his belt. He read the text message and texted back a response. Then he was on his feet. He threw some money down on the table. He moved quickly towards the front of the restaurant, Kim on his heels.

"You got the gift Kim. We just got a call another possible sexual assault. It's a couple of blocks from here, in progress. You up for it?"

Nodding her head, Kim said. "Sure"

"Yeah, just don't shoot anyone, unless they shoot at you first."

Kim smiled, "Always"

They jogged up the street to Gonzalez's unmarked black Chevrolet Impala police car. Kim hurried and got into the passenger side of the car. Gonzalez pulled away from the curb and sped south down N. 5th Street. He took the microphone and keyed dispatch. "This is Gonzalez, I'm 2 blocks north in bound ETA 5 minutes to the 807 in progress…Copy"

Dispatch crackled across the radio. _"Affirmative…Two squads on scene, officers searching building for suspect…"_

They hung a right on W. 22nd Street and pulled up in front of an older three story center entrance apartment building. Kim looked for a name on the building but saw none. Two uniformed officers, one short one tall stood at the entrance to an alley on the east side of the building. The shorter officer stepped forward and Gonzalez showed him his badge just as his shoulder mic barked. The officer hit the mute button and took a quick look at the detectives shield.

"Alright Detective Gonzalez… The attack occurred back here in the alley, then the suspect ran into the building. We have two units searching inside… Hold on a second."

The officer turned away and mumbled something into his shoulder and turned back. "They're on the first landing. If you want to go in they'll wait for you."

Gonzalez took the radio from the officer and started to walk toward the building. The officer followed, still talking. "The suspects a white male, 5'9, 170 pounds, wearing a black bomber style jacket and blue jeans, according to the victim he covered his face up and is armed with a knife."

Drawing his gun, Gonzalez entered the building. Kim drew her pistol and followed behind him. They climbed the stairs and found 2 cops waiting for them on the first landing. The stairs were dimly lit, the walls were gray, painted with sunlight that came through two dirty windows that were cut high into the landing. The older of the two uniforms on the landing brought them up to speed.

"The other team is securing the exits around back. Stairs on either side of the landings that lead to the street."

"How many apartments on each floor?" Gonzalez asked.

"Three, no telling whose home?"

"So he could be inside any of these units?"

"Yes sir, 3 floors worth."

"OK, first thing we do is sweep the building from the top down. Look for any sign of forced entry. If not we go unit by unit. Knock on the door, ID yourself and ask to come in."

They walked to the top floor together. When they reached the top floor the uniform officers crept along the left hand wall rounded a corner and soon disappeared. Gonzalez and Kim rounded the other corner, guns drawn. Twenty feet down the hallway a door stood ajar. Light spilling into the hall, the two approached the door.

Gonzalez looked over his shoulder, "No sign of forced entry."

Kim nodded her head as she watched Gonzalez open the door. Three inches, then a half a foot, she could now see into the hallway, beyond that a living room. The detective gave her a short nod then moved into the unit low and fast across the threshold. Kim followed breathing slow and scanning for trouble.

To her left was a sofa sleeper, in front of that a TV that was showing one of the days more popular reality series, past that were a set of windows that overlooked W. 22nd. She glanced over as Gonzalez eased down another hallway and stopped. He motioned for Kim to stack up behind him.

"Blood…" He whispered, as he pointed towards a smear along the baseboard.

He moved slowly into the kitchen. Kim noted more splashes of blood that lead into what appeared to be a pantry. That was where they found an old lady. There in the final crook, of the final cranny of the small apartment, at the very end of her life.

Gonzalez started to attempt CPR. Kim looked around the small kitchen and found her purse. She pulled out her billfold and saw the NY State ID was for one Ida Bonnez. Kim glanced back to where the woman lay.

She was wearing on old faded house dress that had large purple flowers imprinted into the old faded fabric. Her reading glasses were knocked askew but were still on her face. Ida's eyes were open looking desperately at Kim as Gonzalez continued to work on her. Her hand reached out towards Kim as if beckoning her to join her on the other side.

Kim shuttered as she realized she had a black handle knife plunged into her neck up to the hilt. A pool of blood was now oozing towards Kim as Gonzalez continued to perform CPR. With each chest depression more blood would seep from the wound.

Ceasing CPR as he realized it was not having much effect. Gonzalez radioed for backup and then felt for a pulse. There was none. Paramedics arrived and began to work on the body. Kim moved around the blood to get a better look at the knife. The handle was old and cracked. She walked back into the kitchen and opened the drawers.

"Find something?" Gonzalez asked.

Kim hesitated a moment as she took in the sight of him. His hands and forearms covered in blood. Then she told him. "You should have worn some gloves."

"I'm not worried about catching AIDS from an 80 year old woman. Now tell me what did you find?"

"Oh, ummm… I think she was stabbed with her own knife. The knife in her neck matches the ones in the drawer. If he was already armed with a knife why did he stab her with one of these?"

Gonzalez scrubbed his hands as best he could in the sink. He then pulled a length of paper towels from a roll to dry them. "Easy, the lady hears him trying to force his way into the apartment. She meets him at the door with the knife. He pushes her down the hall to where we are now before he stabs her."

"Oh" Kim said as she suddenly felt very foolish for not thinking of that herself.

"The guy can't be too far away." Gonzalez told her as he went to look out a small window at the back of the kitchen. It was open and overlooked a row of rooftops.

Kim looked over his shoulder. "What do you think?"

"I think it's worth a look." Gonzalez said as he climbed through the window.

She followed the detective out the window and onto a fire escape. The fire escaped creaked under their weight. Kim looked over at the roofs of the neighboring buildings. They were either gray slight singles or black tar roofs.

Gonzalez peered over the fire escape. The neighboring roof was just below them. The distance across was about five feet. The distance wasn't the problem. The three story drop if you missed your mark however was a problem. Gonzalez turned to face her. "Looks doable…"

It was more of a question than a statement of fact. Kim peered out over the edge. Trying to sound confident she agreed. "Oh yeah…"

She quickly swung her leg over the railing of the fire escape. She decided to make the jump before Gonzalez could protest or before she thought about it too much. Gonzalez tried to say something but Kim had launched herself through the air. She landed with a thud on the neighboring building and rolled to cut down on the force of the landing. She quickly got to her feet and looked over at Gonzalez. "No big…"

Only problem was Gonzalez wasn't there. Kim heard a thump beside her and light steps heading away from her. "Let's go Possible. This guy isn't waiting on us."

Kim lifted an eyebrow and followed the detective. Her feet felt very heavy and she suddenly wished she hadn't worn boots. The roof was deserted and the only exit was a metal door that was chained shut. They went to the edge of the roof and looked over to the next building. The span across was nearly 30 feet. "I don't think he would have tried this jump."

Gonzalez looked over the edge. "Never know, he might have thought he could fly."

There was no body crumpled in a heap on the pavement below. There was however another fire escape leading to the ground. "I bet he went down this way."

"Let's go…" The detective said as he leaped down onto the metal frame.

Looking down to the street, Kim muttered. "What I wouldn't do for my old hairdryer."

The two reached the ground and realized they were in a fenced in service area for the New York City Transit Authority. The gate leading out was locked but there was a service hatch that appeared to have been recently opened. Gonzalez ran over to the hatch and peered down. "There's a service ladder heading down into the subway. Feel like going underground."

Shrugging, Kim said. "I've gone this far. Lead the way."

She watched Gonzalez disappear into the shaft first. Then she followed. She went down the service ladder for about 10 feet before she ran out of ladder. She heard Gonzalez tell her to let go. The drop wasn't too bad. She let go and landed in a crouch on the uneven railroad ties of the subway system. She stumbled to the side before Gonzalez had grabbed her and yanked her back towards him.

The detective took out a flashlight and shined it at the ground. He pointed at the rails. "Third rail Possible…bad news."

The understanding was immediate. You don't want to touch the third rail or you will be electrocuted. The third rail being the power source for the subway trains that would frequent this tunnel they were in. Make contact with the rail and you will receive 600 volts of electricity. Something Kim realized would ruin her day quickly. "Right…"

Pointing down the tracks, Gonzalez said. "If he came down this way, he was probably headed towards the next station and away from the crime scene."

Kim nodded to the detective as they both started out a jog up the tracks. She glanced over at Gonzalez, "Where's the next stop?"

"I think it's about a half mile up…at 28th Street." He puffed.

She felt the ground rumble beneath her feet. She looked over towards Gonzalez, who stopped. "Which way's it headed?"

Looking around in the darkness of the tunnel, Gonzalez said. "I'm not sure? We should be alright if it's on our side. Plenty of room for it to get by."

"Uh huh…" Kim said, not sounding quite as assured.

The rumble stopped. Gonzalez started jogging again. "Probably picking up passengers."

In the ensuing quiet, she heard a stumble and a curse. Kim's narrowed, "He's out there."

Gonzalez stared at Kim's retreating form. She was running hard towards the sound she heard. He cursed under his breath and took off after her. Kim was nearing the station. Streaks of daylight were filtering in from the street above.

That's when she spotted him. About 70 yards away, just a black shape in the distance. She quickly drew her pistol and brought the Beretta to bear. The figure slid along the far side of the tunnels wall just far enough away for her to barely make out the outline of a man. She lined up the Trijicon night sights on the target. Then Kim holstered the weapon. She was too far away for a shot and she was shooting at an unknown target.

Suddenly Gonzalez burst past her running hard. He said only one word that Kim could make out. It was one word she didn't want to hear. "TRAIN"

The man ahead of her suddenly didn't matter anymore. Kim took off running as fast and as hard as she could. She cursed herself for wearing the big heavy boots and promised herself that if she made it out of this alive she'd never wear them again. She glanced to her left to make sure she wasn't near the third rail. She mentally tried to decide what was worse getting mangled into a bloody pulp by a Kawasaki Electric Train or getting electrocuted to death by 600 volts of heavy duty current and then run over by a train.

Deciding neither method of death was appealing to her, so she picked up the pace. Kim was running hard to keep pace with Gonzalez. The 5 mile run that morning and the heavy boots were taking their toll. She saw the train platform up a head. This made her feel better as Gonzalez hoisted himself up.

She was right on his tail. Leaping up, she grasped the edge of the platform but didn't have the energy to pull up and onto the platform. She started to fall back down towards the railroad tracks. She felt a hand grab hold of the collar of her trench coat and shirt and pull her up. With the added help she was able to make it onto the train platform.

In her younger years Kim Possible would have resented the help. Now however she was older and the thought of being helped up by a very attractive detective wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Bending over and grabbing her knees, she struggled to catch her breath. Twenty seconds later the subway train pulled into the station. She chuckled as she realized the train wasn't that close to them after all. Still in the dark where it's difficult to judge distances. It was close enough.

"You think anybody saw anything?"

Kim looked around at the people milling about on the train platform. A few people were reading the paper, a couple of teenagers were listening to their Ipod's, and one woman was asleep on a bench. She shook her head as she motioned towards the people. "I could have run through here naked and no one would have noticed."

Gonzalez chuckled, "With or without boots?"

Laughing Kim shrugged. She didn't have to be told. She would lose the boots as soon as she got home.

Pulling out his cell phone, Gonzalez said. "We better get back to the crime scene. I'll have some uniforms ask some questions."

**

* * *

**

The ride back to the crime scene was mercifully short. Kim was tired and ready to head back to the Global Justice apartment. There seemed to be little she could do here. Rochelle saw them exit from the police cruiser and walked over to them.

"We've started collecting evidence in the alley. The victim is one Ashley Crownover. She was on her way to the Apple store when she was snatched and drug into the alley. She struggled and the perpetrator let her go."

Gonzalez nodded his head. "He lets her go and then runs into the apartment building. Anything else I need to know?"

"Ashley Crownover is 12 years old."

That bit of information was clearly not what Gonzalez was wanting hear. He screwed up his face and said. "Awwwwwwwww man, where is she now?"

Rochelle pointed over towards one of the cruisers that were parked along the curb. The lights were still flashing, the red and blue lights bouncing off the surrounding buildings as night was falling on another cold November evening.

Gonzalez motioned for Kim to follow him towards the cruiser. Kim screwed up her face as she was ready to go home. So far it was, from her perspective another wasted day. So far she had worked on everything except her own case. Even though she didn't want to, she followed him anyway.

"I've got to help Rochelle process the body and collect evidence until the rest of the team arrives. Can you do me a favor and babysit this girl for a while?"

Kim lifted an eyebrow, "Babysit?"

"Yeah, you know just sit with her in the car. Don't talk to her or anything…babysit."

Nodding her head, Kim said. "Oh I know all about babysitting."

"Great, I'll only be about 15 or 20 minutes."

"Great…" She said less than enthusiastically.

Looking into squad car she could see the girl sitting in the backseat. Head down, lost in her own thoughts. Kim then turned to watch Gonzalez walk into the alley with Rochelle. "Good thing I don't work for you guys."

She opened the front passenger door and slid into the car. The girl looked up. There was a layer of Plexiglas separating the girl from Kim. Ashley Crownover was white, had mousy brown hair, slender. Kim guessed her height at around 5'4. She noted some bruising on her face. It was probably from where the man had grabbed her. She couldn't see her arms. The pink and white Addias athletic coat covered her arms. Kim turned away from her to check that Gonzalez was out of sight. Then she turned her attention back to the girl. "Hi Ashley, my name is Kim."

The girl didn't look up. Her voice was low and void of emotion. "Hey"

"They told me to sit in the car with you."

The girl looked up. "You a cop?"

Shrugging, Kim replied. "Sort of, I work for Global Justice."

The girl shook her head. "So you're a Eurocop…"

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Kim softly chuckled. "Yeah, I guess…"

"Hmmmmmm"

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Kim turned back around in her seat. The girl was obviously unimpressed with her being a Global Justice agent.

"Some guy attacked me. " The girl said sadly.

"I know Ashley." Kim said quietly.

"They're looking for my mom and dad now…My dad is going to kill me." The girl said wearily.

Kim turned back around to face her. "No he won't. I bet he's really worried about you."

Ashley Crownover laughed bitterly. "No he isn't. I wasn't supposed to be here. I was going to sneak uptown to The Apple Store."

"Cool store"

"Yeah… That's when it happened. I was changing buses." The girl hesitated a moment. "I was so stupid…"

Kim thought about Gonzalez's instructions before he left. She glanced out the window, he was nowhere in sight. "Tell me what happened."

The girl looked up at Kim. "I don't think so."

"OK"

The girl looked down at the floor board of the car. She looked like she was thinking hard about something. Then she spoke again. "He got me with the basketball."

"A basketball?"

"I was walking across the alley blocked off from the street by those." Ashley told her as she pointed towards two large green trash dumpsters. "He came up out of nowhere. He dribbled the basketball off the side of his foot or leg or something. It went right into the alley."

Glancing into the alley Kim saw a basketball just a little ways down from the dumpsters. "You followed the ball."

"I took a step."

"Anyone would… It's instinct, he knew that." Kim said softly.

Ashley appeared to perk up a bit. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do Ashley."

"He was behind me, pushing me with the knife. Put a hand over my mouth and started dragging me."

Following the path of the crime in her head, She traced the path the man had taken the girl towards a large green metal door that appeared to be forced open. Kim thought that was probably where Ashley Crownover was supposed to wind up. Inside the electrical room of the small office building where assault would have blossomed into rope and perhaps murder.

"How did you get away?" Kim asked.

"Scratched him, bit him, he let go when I screamed. Then he ran." Ashley's voice was brittle to the point of dust as she spoke. Then she showed Kim her teeth, as if to prove she could bite. Then Ashley started to cry quietly.

Kim smiled down at the girl. "You did a good job. You taught that guy that girls can be pretty tough too."

The girl looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, did you happen to get a look at the guy?"

Ashley shook her head. "I'm so fucking stupid."

"Hey now, that's enough of that. It's not your fault." Kim said soothingly.

Not knowing how else to comfort the girl, Kim pulled out one of her business cards and held it up to the Plexiglas screen. "Hey, you need to talk to someone. You can give me a call."

The girl scrutinized the card. "Are you in the place on Park Avenue West or East 13th?"

Taken aback by the girls knowledge of secure Global Justice safe housed, Kim stammered. "E..E..East 13th."

"Man, they must really hate you." The girl said sadly.

Smirking, Kim said. "Tell me about it."

Glancing off towards the other police officers, Kim could see Gonzalez and Rochelle making their way over. She had to ask the girl one more question. "Does everyone in this town know where the Global Justice safe houses are?"

"Uh huh"

"Shit" Kim quietly hissed under her breath. "Well Ashley it was nice meeting you. Sorry for what happened and all."

Leaving the girl the way she found her, Kim walked towards Gonzalez and Rochelle. Gonzalez looked at Kim. "She say anything?"

"She knows where the Global Justice safe houses are."

"Who doesn't?" Gonzalez chuckled.

Rochelle shook her head. "We found a used condom in the alley."

Kim tilted her head. "She said she fought him off."

"You mean she wasn't penetrated." Rochelle said.

"Yeah"

Gonzalez shrugged. "It's not unusual. These guys put on a condom before the attack. Then they lose control. So that sometimes they blow their loads before they can perform their assault."

"Swell" Kim said irritably. This whole case was becoming distasteful to her and she was ready to go home.

"So Kim, two assaults in two days, how do you explain that one?" Rochelle asked with a slight grin.

"Just lucky I guess." Kim muttered.

"Well I guess I better interview the victim." Gonzalez said.

Kim nodded her head. "You think the two assaults are connected?"

"Probably not…" Rochelle said.

"They both used a knife to subdue their victims. Only this one killed during an attack. The first was a home invasion. This one was bold. A snatch in broad daylight…" Gonzalez explained.

"Right" Kim said as she looked back towards the young girl in the squad car. "If you guys don't need anything else, I think I'll go home."

"We'll contact you at the Global Justice place on East 13th if we need anything." Gonzalez added.

She winced at the mention of the apartment. "Fine…"

Turning she walked towards the edge of the crime scene. Lifted the yellow crime scene tape and made her way to the bus stop. Kim read the different bus schedules and decided on the best bus that would take her close to home. She stood near a group of girls chatting happily about clothes, boys, celebrities, and boys.

How long had it been since she had someone to talk to about those things. Then she remembered. It was Monique, it was in Middleton, and it was a lifetime away. She absently wondered what had happened to her old friend. She hoped she was alright. She had truly lost track of her old friends.

She decided that she would take Friday off and go shopping. Find a nice dress and get ready to go and meet up with that one all important old friend on Saturday. She hoped the meeting would go well. Then maybe she could get some positive work done on the case she was supposed to be in New York working on.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay for this chapter. This is about my sixth re-write. I'd write a chapter, redo it, delete, start over again. Finally I just decided the only way I can get both Sausage King and Stolen Lives jump started again is to get this chapter published and then press on. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Remember write a review, receive a reply.**

**Bubba**

* * *

The shopping trip had gone well. She had purchased two new dresses, one dress a shimmery silver mini dress by Sonia Rykeil that to her looked absolutely charming. Her other choice was a skin tight little black cocktail dress by Dina Bar-el. The two dresses had set her back over a thousand dollars.

Once entering the apartment she dropped the four large shopping bags on floor by the bed. Kim reached into one of the bags and picked up the black dress. She held it up in front of her in the mirror. Frowning she compared it to a little black party dress she used to own a life time ago. Kim wished she had that dress and wished that the dress would still fit. She knew she could get a rise out of Ron with that dress.

She remembered the time her emotions being controlled by the stolen moodulators of Cyrus Bortel, and she remembered the romantic stalking of her then best friend. Giggling at the memory of Ron's reaction to her dressed to kill in that little black party dress, she mumbled to her reflection in the mirror. "I do believe I was single handedly responsible for dragging Ron Stoppable into puberty."

Holding the silver dress in front of her, she realized that it would have to be this one. The dress had sleeves that would cover her tattoos. She remembered the awful day back in Middleton. She was dumping Ron and he seemed a little less than enthused about her ink.

Then an idea passed through her mind. It had been 5 years. Maybe Ron had some tattoos now. After all, didn't most professional athletes have tattoos? She reached for the Vanity Fare magazine and studied it closely. She noted the hard chiseled muscles, goofy smile, well styled hair, and no, not a single tattoo.

"Well silver party dress it is then." She said to the mirror.

Laying the dress aside she returned her focus to the mirror. She studied her reflection carefully. She couldn't see any small scars from her face piercings. No small scar where the gold ring through her lower lip was. Next she stuck out her tongue. She couldn't see any remnants of the tongue piercing.

She shivered at the memories of the short blonde hair and her face full of metal, "What was I thinking back then?"

Slumping onto the bed the answer was obvious. She wasn't thinking. Had quit thinking for some time. She just did. Did whatever she wanted, did whatever felt good. Kim never realized until it was too late that her life was spiraling out of control until Betty Director had found her.

Betty Director may have helped get her straight but it did little to heal the soul. She still felt empty inside. Yes, she was helping people. Sort of, working for a private criminal justice agency there was little contact with individual people. She missed the old days of dealing with people directly. Missed working with her friends, missed working with Ron.

Hopefully her planned meeting with Ron would go alright. If it turned into a complete disaster she didn't know what she would do. Rising from the bed she went back to the magazine. She flipped through the pages of the interview and looked at the pictures again.

It seemed as though Ron had built quite a life for himself. He now had a high paying job, big house with a pool, a child, probably a car for every day of the week, it looks like he had it all. Still he wasn't married and wasn't in a relationship. So maybe they could start over.

The magazine was flipped back onto the dresser as she rose to go into the kitchen. She had searched the internet earlier in the day to find any kind of background information she could on him. What she found was mostly sports or advertising related. There was one interesting article that followed Ron and his family around New York on draft day. Other than that there was little that she could use for information.

The most reliable information was coming from Wade and he wasn't giving away much. Kim speculated that he wasn't giving much up for fear of angering Ron. He somehow felt guilty about the way things went down in Middleton and was just as frightened of getting in touch with him as she was. At least that's what she could glean from Wade's friend Rochelle.

Thinking about Rochelle she quickly pulled a note pad from her brief case and made a note in it to call her on Monday and thank her for helping her out. Just what kind of help she was going to be remained to be seen. The case was pretty much going nowhere. There were too many loose ends, dead bodies and not very many clues.

A momentary feeling of self doubt was beginning to creep into her thoughts. Wishing that she could talk to Will Du to see if there was something she had overlooked. She pushed that idea right out of her head immediately. It would be a cold day in hell before she would get in touch with Du. She could already imagine his condescending retort of "Amateur", and she was determined she wouldn't hear that coming from him.

Still she had learned a lot working with him. There was no denying that. She figured after a week he'd lose the arrogant attitude. He never did though. That was just Du being Du. Chuckling, she thought. _"No wonder he's still single."_

Sighing she thought back to the first day at Global Justice. The first day after basic training and the umpteenth drug test she had to pass to ensure she was still free of all the chemicals she had taken over the previous four years.

Getting over the drugs had been far harder than she had imagined. Getting back into shape was harder than expected, but getting over the drugs was far harder than what she had expected. Even now there were times she felt like using again. But she knew enough to fight off the feeling and do something else to take her mind off of it. No sense heading down that road again.

That was the awful truth of it she mused. She always felt she could quit anytime, felt she was in total control. But it was only an illusion, she was never in control. She would have never stopped using, until the drugs had killed her.

Kim had enough of thinking about drugs and beating herself up over her bad decisions. It was time to focus on the case for a few minutes. She pushed her note book away and closed her eyes. She decided to focus on what she had from Will Du's perspective. Maybe that would reveal some new insight she hadn't thought of.

Her thoughts however were interrupted by the familiar jingle of the new Kimmunicator that Wade had sent her. She searched around for the source of the noise and then retrieved the device from her purse.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

Wade's image flashed onto the screen. He chuckled a bit at the old greeting. "_Bet you never get tired of saying that?"_

"Nope, never do… So what's up?"

"_You might want to turn on ESPN. Ron's in the news again."_

Frowning Kim asked, "Good news or bad news?"

"_Well it's news."_

She took the Kimmunicator with her as she walked into the small living room and turned on the ancient color television set. She took the large remote and tuned it to ESPN. She smirked as the first image that crossed the screen was Ron. "You think Ron's in enough commercials?"

"_Tell me about it. Which one is on now?"_

"Looks like it's one for that "G" drink."

"_Gatorade… Yeah, that's a pretty good one."_

The image of a very sweaty Ron spiking the football in the end zone and guzzling a large bottle of a purple drink faded from the screen. The logo for Sports Center soon appeared. Half listening to the theme music for the sports news program she asked Wade. "So how far into the show do we have to wait?"

"_Shouldn't be long…"_

A woman wearing a green flower print dress was standing in front of a large television screen with the "SC" Sports Center logo opened the news segment. Kim made a quick note of the woman's attire. "That dress makes her look fat."

"_Kim…" _

"_The ongoing saga of the most controversial NFL players Larry "Donkey Kong" Tate is still looking for a NFL team after being released by Minnesota Vikings last season, due to his ongoing legal problems. Today Tate's problems took another turn for the weird today as a video tape surfaced of Tate at a Las Vegas strip club partying with rapper Po' Daddy a few days before the 2008 Las Vegas bowl."_

"I don't see anything to do with Ron…"

"_Patience woman…"_

"Wade did you just call me WOMAN?"

"_SHUSH…"_

"OH NO, I know you did not just shush me." Kim said indignantly.

"…_and we want to offer you a warning. The images you are about to see may be offensive and are without a doubt unsuitable for children."_

Kim's attention returned to television. "Hello"

"_Tate is expected to testify next month in court against a man who he accuses of shooting 3 people outside of a Las Vegas strip club in December of 2008. Days before the 2008 Las Vegas Bowl between the California Golden Bears and the Wyoming Cowboys, Tate infamously took to the clubs stage to quote: 'Make it rain' on the dancers. This ignited a frenzy over falling money, a fight and finally the shooting._

_ESPN has obtained exclusive documents and a video from inside the strip club. This video for the first time ever will show what happened inside the strip club moments before the shooting. Once again this warning…"_

"Oh show the video." Kim said impatiently.

The video opened inside a dimly lit room. There were a number of stages that were lit by various colored spotlights. Numerous women in various stages of undress were dancing on the stages. A DJ could be heard in the back ground. _"How many Cowboy fans we have in the house?"_

There were a number of cheers. Kim thought she could make out Ron's unique nasally voice in the crowd. The DJ next appealed to other team that was to play in the Las Vegas Bowl. _"How many Bears fans showed up to watch their team destroy the Cowboys?"_

A wild cheer went up all around the club. Images of happy Bears fans cheering and holding up their index fingers to show who was number 1 filled the screen. All of the fans were holding up their index fingers until they reached two boys. One black, one white, they were each holding a beer and extending their middle fingers proudly for the man shooting the video to see. The fingers had been digitized to blur the meaning. But it was clear to everyone what the two young men flipping the birds had intended.

Kim cringed, she immediately recognized the two. It was none other than Ron Stoppable and his teammate Tee Foster. Then she made another observation before the camera moved quickly away from them and onto a group of V.I.P.'s entering the club.

"Ron looks really good with long hair."

"_I wonder why he cut it."_

"Mmmmmmmmmmm… No telling…"

"_December 12, 2008 The Minxx Gentleman's club is packed with party goers and celebrities with deep pockets."_

The video now showed a group of men wearing white hoodies and flashing large amounts of money. The one man that Kim assumed was the football player in question had a large over the shoulder bag that held nothing but stacks of one hundred dollar bills.

Next the man known as Donkey Kong Tate jumped onto the stage and began showering the 3 women that were dancing with money. _"This amateur home video obtained by ESPN and the Las Vegas Review-Journal captures the events leading up to a fight inside the strip club involving Larry 'Donkey Kong' Tate. A fight that eventually led up to a triple shooting outside the club." _

"Doesn't seem to involve Ron..." She observed.

"_Oh ESPN makes it involve Ron."_Wade informed her.

They watched the remainder of the video. The man known as Donkey Kong Tate was yelling at the women to quit picking up the money and to keep dancing. Meanwhile club bouncers were taking the money offstage by the bucketfuls.

"_Court documents filed in the case reveal the two separate statements by Tate. Tate claimed to have $100,000 in a Louie Baton over the shoulder bag."_ The video went on to show another man joining the football player on stage. _"Tate was then joined by rapper Po' Daddy. Who, he gave $10,000 in ones in exchange for larger bills, according to Tate's statement to police._

_Tate and Po' Daddy then showered the dancers with money in a club ritual known as 'Making it rain'. As the money began to pile up the dancers bent over to pick up the money which caused disgruntled record producer Jaybe Ray to take over the DJ booth."_

The camera now turned to a man holding a microphone. _"Now you listen up here… This is Jaybe Ray… We're going to show you all how to make it rain and all you bitches have to do is dance."_

"Charming guy…" Kim observed wryly.

"…_so don't bend down trying to get your money. You can all get your money when you get off the stage. So keep "beep'n' dancin'."_

Wade chuckled, _"Obviously a man who knows the value of his dollar."_

Laughing, Kim had to agree. "Considering it's not his dollar."

"_After Jaybe Ray scolds the dancers the video abruptly ends. What happens next depends on who you hear it from. According to court documents filed in the case, Tate becomes enraged with one of the dancers who continued to collect the money he had thrown on the stage."_

"Hello, she just wants to get paid." Kim said incredulously.

"_Then Tate grabbed the women by the hair and punched her in the face with his fist two or three times according to witnesses. Tate denies hitting the woman and claims that bouncers attacked him after he confronted club owner Alex Carstansa over his missing bag of money._

_What is not in dispute is that after the fight and outside the night club a lone gunman stepped out from behind the valet parking stand and opened fire. Injuring 3 people and leaving a club manager paralyzed from the waist down."_

Kim frowned at the television. "Well that's not good marksmanship."

"_That report was for ESPN's Outside the Lines, and in a statement taken the next morning Tate said he briefly saw a man fleeing the scene of the shooting. Months later Tate identified 28 year old Percy Wilcox as the shooter. Tate was charged with felony coercion after the fight, the charge was later reduced to a misdemeanor in exchange for Tate's testimony against Wilcox. Tate was expected to take the stand this week, until the trial was postponed until February to give the Wilcox's defense team more time to subpoena eye witnesses. _

_Two of those eyewitnesses were briefly seen in the tape. Two NFL Players, Tee Foster of the Dallas Cowboys and current rookie sensation Ron Stoppable of the Miami Dolphins."_

"Oh big deal." Kim said disgustedly.

"_What remains to be seen is how this will fall under NFL Commissioner Roger Goodell's no nonsense policy for players who break the law. Will Tee Foster and Ron Stoppable face league fines or possible suspension for what their appearance in this video?"_

Having some experience in Europe with the media. Kim knew only too well how it felt to be tarred and feathered by eager journalists seeking to turn themselves into media celebrities. After a few cases that she and Du had worked did not end quietly. She had to endure such media nicknames as "Dirty Harriet" and "Kimmie Bang, Bang". She always marveled at the way the media always forgot to mention Global Justice Agent Will Du.

"This is all so much… crap." She said bitterly.

"_Tee Foster's agent Lawrence Mickleson had no comment, Ron Stoppable on the other hand…"_

"Oh shut up Ron, don't say anything." Kim pleaded at the television.

"…_was in our Bristol Connecticut studios today and gave us this exclusive interview." _

Grinning at the television screen as a taped interview with Ron began to play. She focused all her attention on his image. He was dressed in a very well tailored blue suit with a red power tie. Sighing as she made note of his $100 haircut and the twinkle in his large oval brown eyes.

"He looks so handsome."

"_If you say so Kim."_ Wade chuckled.

"_Any comment on the video that was released to ESPN today?"_

Ron shrugged casually, _"Not much to say we weren't at the club for very long after DK Tate arrived."_

"_Did you witness the shooting?"_

"_No we were gone as soon as they started flashing the money around. A couple of broke college kids aren't going to get much attention in a place like that."_

"_A place like that…" _The interviewer used the exact phrase Ron had used to set up his next question. Kim flinched sensing the nasty loaded question that was about to come.

"_So exactly what were you and Tee Foster doing in a place like that?"_

Smiling coyly, Ron said. _"It was culture night for us. We were just there to watch the Las Vegas Ballet."_

Kim chuckled, "Good answer…"

"_Do you expect to hear from the league office concerning this? This tape surfacing one week after your night time swim with the 3 young women in the fountains outside the Miami Convention center last week?"_

His grin broadened widely. It was clear he had already anticipated these questions. _"I don't expect to hear from the league. I paid my $10,000 fine for my indiscretion in Miami. The night in Las Vegas happened before I was in the league. It happened before I could afford $10,000 fines, now I can afford a lot of $10,000 fines."_ Ron finished his statement with a wink towards the camera.

"Not the answer they're looking for." Kim said, wincing slightly.

"_Well what do you think?"_ Wade asked, as Kim switched the television off.

"I don't think it's any big deal. You know how the media is?"

"_Yeah, they do like to pile on." _

Chuckling softly, Kim said. "Did you see how much different he looks now than when he had long hair?"

"_Or how much different Ron looks than when he was in high school?"_

She noticed the difference but didn't want to be the first to mention it. "Yeah… I just can't get over how big he is. He must be 50 pounds heavier than when he was in high school."

"_Actually its 60 pounds, he's listed in the Dolphin's media guide as 5 feet 11 and 210 pounds."_

"I think they might be exaggerating his height just a bit." She chuckled. "It's just so weird… Seeing him on TV…"

"_Yeah… You think he keeps up with anyone from back home?"_

Kim had to think about that one for a moment. She was so focused on work and on meeting up with Ron that she hadn't really thought about anyone else they had gone to school with. "I don't know. All the stuff I read online about him doesn't say much about Middleton."

"_I've always wondered what happened to Monique. It's like she just fell off the planet."_ Neither of them said anything for a minute. Then Wade broke the silence. _"I really liked her…"_

"Yeah" Kim said sadly.

She had never told Wade about the last time she had seen Monique. It was not something she liked to think about. She had shredded her best girlfriend the same day she had broke up with Ron. It was just another mistake in a long line of mistakes that she had made 5 years ago. It was another mistake that would have to be righted on another day. Making things right with Ron took priority.

"_I really miss those days."_ Wade sighed.

Kim was brought back to reality. "Yeah, yeah, me too..."

The two continued to reminisce for the remainder of the hour. Each of them doing their best to avoid talking about the Lowarthians and how Middleton was laid waste. Finally Wade decided it was time to end the call. He reminded Kim of Ron's schedule as far as TV appearances were concerned. _"NFL Live should be on in a few minutes then after that is Letterman. I seen it already, it's pretty good."_

"You watched it already?"

"_Yeah, I watched the live feed. I didn't get to see the film clip though."_

"Oh… So where do you think Ron is right now?"

"_Now… he's probably at the film premiere. I think he's taking the Russian ballerina to the premiere with him."_

Arching her eyebrows, Kim pressed him for more information. "Russian ballerina, what Russian ballerina?"

"_The one he met on Letterman?"_

"Wade…"

"_Spoilers Kim"_ Wade chuckled as he ended the call.

"WADE, DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP…" She yelled at the blank screen of the Kimmunicator. Frowning she mumbled, "Russian ballerina… Ron… I, I think. I deserve some ice cream."

Switching on the TV before she headed into the small kitchen, she found Wade's knowledge of Ron's television appearances were correct. She could hear the intro music to NFL live playing as she reached into the freezer to grab a pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. Giggling girlishly she grabbed a pint of Chunky Monkey.

"_Ain't no problem in the world that can't be solved with a little Chunky Monkey ice cream."_

She reached into the drawer and retrieving a large soup spoon before returning to the couch in front of the television set. She took a secret delight in imagining her mother scolding her for her dietary decisions. _"Now you know better than to eat that instead of a proper meal. You're going to get fat if you keep this up. A soup spoon? Oh Kimmie…"_

She tuned out the show as she enjoyed the banana ice cream, with fudge chunks and walnut confectionary. Briefly paying attention as the anchors previewed Sunday night's big game between the Jets and Dolphins. According to the two men it was an important game as both teams were chasing the New England Patriots who were also in the same division.

Apparently one of the keys to the game was going to be the Jets ability to contain rookie running back Ron Stoppable. Kim mused on this information for a bit. She chuckled softly as she thought about how it used to be about bad guys containing her. Now it's all about containing "the sidekick" as Shego used to say.

The show went to another commercial as Kim jammed her spoon into ice cream to dig out one of the chocolate chunks. Glancing around the room she wished that her mother was around to scold her. Like Wade she too missed the old days. Maybe after she contacted Ron, she'd get a hold of her mom and dad. She thought on that for a moment then shook her head. She wasn't ready to answer those big mom and dad questions. Questions like, _"Where have you been for the last 5 years?"_ or _"Why didn't you get in touch with us?" _

"I can't ever go home." Kim sighed sadly.

The show came back on, pushing Kim's thoughts to the back of her mind. It was finally time for Ron's interview. She pulled her legs up onto the couch like she did when she was little, spoon and ice cream set aside allowing her maximum focus.

"_Now we come to that portion of the show that it seems everyone has been waiting for."_

"Oh get on with it." Kim snapped impatiently.

"_Our exclusive NFL Live interview with what we can only classify as the most exciting young player in the NFL this season, Ron Stoppable."_

Kim cheered and giggled as Ron appeared on the screen.

"_Welcome to NFL Live Ron."_

"_Thanks Jay, good to be here."_

As the show's host began to list Ron's accomplishments for the season to date a highlight video began playing of Ron's more memorable plays._"This has been one of the most remarkable breakout year for any rookie that I can remember to date. Going into week 11, playing in your 10__th__ game of the season and you already have a league leading 1,140 yards. You also lead the league in rushing touchdowns with 12, kickoff returns for touchdowns with 7 and punt returns for touchdowns with 8. These are some staggering figures for a first year player."_

As the video clip ended, Kim noticed that Ron had squirmed a bit nervously in his chair. _"He's still not used to all this attention."_

"_Well I got a lot of help. I got a great offensive line that provides me with some big holes to run through. There are a lot of great players surrounding me."_

"_I know it's early. But with this being the first season the NFL is playing an 18 game season what do you think of your chances of breaking Eric Dickerson's nearly 30 year old record of 2,105 yards?"_

Letting out a deep breath at the thought, Ron shrugged. _"I don't really think about the records. I mean if it happens that's great. I don't really think much past the next game. Staying healthy is a major concern so I can help my team win. Records don't really figure into it right now."_

Lifting an eyebrow all Kim could think was how polished Ron looked. There wasn't any of the stammering or worse yet his over the top bravado he'd exude in the interviews that they had with the press when they were in high school.

"_That next game will be against the New York Jets on Sunday night in the Meadowlands. Would you say there's a lot of bad blood between you and Jets wide receiver Charles Scott?" _

Kim's ears perked up as another film clip rolled of the Jets wide receiver Charles Scott scoring a touchdown in Dolphin's Stadium then running the ball to midfield where he took a knee on the Dolphin's emblem.

As the Jets wide receiver stood up and held up his arms to the Dolphin's fans to continue to boo him a teal blur with the number 21 appeared out of nowhere and collided with the man sending him tumbling for 5 yards. Both the sidelines cleared as players from both teams began to fight one another.

"_The league fined both you and Scott $10,000 for the week 3 brawl and Scott has promised that there might be some retribution this coming Sunday evening."_

"I'm not missing this game." Kim chuckled.

Another video began to run of Ron returning the Jets next kickoff back for a touchdown and returning to midfield to take a knee on the Dolphins emblem.

"_I said everything I intend to say on the matter. What I had to say I said on the field."_

"_That game against the Jets kind of made you a legend with the fans down in South Beach."_

Ron grinned, _"Well, it didn't hurt me any."_

"_Now for the reason you're in town. The nationwide premiere of Airplane 3 Starforce, which I believe is your first movie."_

"_Yep, first movie." _Ron replied happily.

"_Think you got a future career as an actor?"_

"_I'd like to think so. I mean… it's not a bad way to earn a living."_

"_When we return to NFL Live we'll deal with a darker subject and a video that ESPN News showed earlier in the day."_

"Already seen it." Kim said, as she switched the television over to channel 2 WCBS to watch Letterman when it came on at 11:30 PM. She rose from the couch to put the remains of the pint of ice cream back in the freezer.

Rinsing the spoon in the sink, she shook her head in mild disbelief. Ron, movies, football, fame wealth, Russian ballerinas, it was all a little too much for her to take in. It made her short career with Global Justice kind of seem insignificant in comparison. Then another thought sent a shiver down her spine and made her momentarily sick to her stomach. _"He's done all this in 5 years and without me!"_

Settling back into her comfortable seat on the couch in front of the television glanced around her Global Justice safe house. If it weren't for the blood and brains stains on the wall behind her this place might be halfway decent.

The Late Night with David Letterman show appeared on the screen. The gap toothed late night television host came on the screen and began his monologue. Kim tuned him out as she really wasn't up on the American political scene. Having lived in Europe the topical jokes just didn't hold much interest for her.

The show broke for commercials as Kim sat impatiently on the couch. She glanced towards her laptop. After the show was over she would have to do a quick GJ background check on this woman. She narrowed her green eyes at the TV and mumbled. "I bet she's wanted by Interpol."

Returning from break, David Letterman was now seated comfortably behind his desk and was making a bit of small talk with Paul Shaffer the musical director of the Late Night Band. Kim was getting anxious. She wanted to know just who this Russian interloper was and how much of a potential threat she was to her plans.

"_Paul you know we have Ron Stoppable on the show tonight."_

The camera switched to a diminutive balding veteran musician leaned over and spoke into his microphone on the piano. _"And who might that be Dave?"_

The camera returned to Dave who was chuckling good naturedly with his friend. _"Well Paul, I'll tell you who that is, if you just give m a chance."_

There was a mixture of laughs and boos from the studio audience. Dave grinned, _"I see we have some Jets fans in the building."_

The Jets fans in the audience screamed and applauded wildly. Dave held up his hands to quiet them down. "We have to do our top ten list first, then you can start booing."

The audience liked that idea and applauded even louder. "Alright, alright, Paul can you guess what our top 10 list is for tonight?"

Paul was chuckling as he leaned over the microphone. _"Would it be something to do with the Jets?"_

The partisan crowd roared once again. Dave was grinning and waited for the crowd to finish cheering. _"No Paul, tonight's top 10 list is things you might hear Ron Stoppable say to a lady in a bar."_

"_So Ron Stoppable plays football then?"_

Dave began laughing, then picked up a pencil and tossed it over his shoulder. The sound of breaking glass could be heard along with laughter from the studio audience. _"Yes, yes Paul, Ron Stoppable is a football player."_

"_For the Jets?"_

More laugher ensued. _"No, no he plays for the Miami Dolphians."_

"_That's the team with the tuna on the helmet."_

Dave along with the studio audience roared with laughter. Dave tried to continue, _"Paul… Paul… Not only is Ron Stoppable a famous football player, but he is sort of an infamous ladies man in the Miami area, and he's one of the stars of the new movie Airplane 3 Starforce."_

"_Ahhhhhhhhh that explains the top 10 list."_

"_Alright, without further delays and interruption lets welcome Ron Stoppable to read tonight's top 10 list. Things a young lady might hear Ron Stoppable say to her in bar or a night club."_

The camera switched to the stage where Ron was now standing. He waved at the audience as there was a mixture of cheering and boos. Ron was still clad in the blue suit that he was wearing on ESPN. Kim made note that it was definitely tailored and did a lot to highlight his well toned physique.

Ron glanced over at Dave. _"Top 10 things you might hear Ron Stoppable say to a lady in a bar, number 10!"_

The camera pulled in tight on Ron's face. He had a roughish grin on his face as he did his best to deliver his pickup line smoothly. _"How'd you like to go swimming?"_

He began to laugh as the audience laughed and applauded him as he made fun of his arrest the week before.

Kim shook her head. "You're a mess…"

"_Top 10 things you might hear Ron Stoppable say to a lady in a bar, number 9!"_

"_How'd you like to earn some free tickets for Sunday's game?"_

The crowd laughed as Ron did his best to keep a straight face.

"_Top 10 things you might hear Ron Stoppable say to a lady in a bar, number 8!"_

"_I'll let you touch it for a quarter."_

The laughter wasn't as loud for that one. Ron frowned a bit. _"Hey I didn't write these."_

Smiling, Kim chuckled. "That one was bad."

"_ALRIGHT… Top 10 things you might hear Ron Stoppable say to a lady in a bar, number 7!"_

Ron made a puzzled face towards the camera. _"Oh… oh… I have to pay you?"_

There were a lot of cheers and catcalls from the men in the audience. Ron just smiled and shrugged.

"That was even worse." Kim said as she laughed.

"_Top 10 things you might hear Ron Stoppable say to a lady in a bar, number 6!"_

"_Hey baby, this guy boring you? Come talk to me I got 200 million reasons why you should."_

There was a smattering of laughter from audience. Ron glanced towards Dave. _"These are the jokes, right?"_

"_Yes…_ _Top 10 things you might hear Ron Stoppable say to a lady in a bar, number 5!"_

"_Your place or right here on the floor?"_

The audience chuckled politely. Ron shrugged and looked over towards Dave.

"_Top 10 things you might hear Ron Stoppable say to a lady in a bar, number 4!"_

Ron grinned as he read the latest line out to the audience._ "League policy says I have to give you a strip search."_

Kim laughed along with the studio audience. "That one was better."

"_Top 10 things you might hear Ron Stoppable say to a lady in a bar, number 3!"_

"_I really like having my butt slapped."_

The crowd liked this line the best as there was much laughter and cheering. Kim smiled, "Yeah, that one was good."

"_Top 10 things you might hear Ron Stoppable say to a lady in a bar, number 2!"_

Ron stopped smiling and was doing his best to look sexy and confident for the camera. _"Hey baby, want to see my naked mole rat?"_

Clapping both her hands over her mouth, she howled. She hadn't even thought about Rufus in all this time. How could she have ever forgotten about the Ron's little pink freaky thing? The audience liked the joke as Ron laughed along with them.

"_And now the number 1 thing that you might hear Ron Stoppable say to a lady"_

Looking slightly bewildered, Ron gave the number 1 thing he might say to a lady in a bar. "Kim… Kim who?"

The audience exploded into laughter as Ron waved to them before heading to take a seat in front of Dave's Desk. The smile that was on Kim's face slid away. "What… Kim who? I don't believe this?"

"_Welcome back Ron, I think the last time you were on the show was about a year ago?"_

"_Yeah, about a year ago, right after I won the Heisman. I was kind of disappointed Paul didn't remember me though."_

_The camera shot returned to the band leader. "Oh I remember you Don. That was just me and Dave having some witty banter." _

"_Lots of witty banter on this show."_

Turning to look over his shoulder at the band leader, Ron smiled. _"Yeah right, I believe you. Thousands wouldn't, but I do."_

Now Dave took over the interview. _"I believe this is your third appearance on our show. We had you on after you returned a fumble l for a touchdown after time ran out. I believe it was the State Championship game back in 2007."_

Laughing, Ron nodded his head as he remembered the appearance. _"Yeah, you tried to have me and Steve Stuckey shake hands."_

"_So did you guys ever shake hands?"_

"_Nope"_

"_I'm told that's still one of the most popular videos on Youtube."_

Ron nodded his head, _"Yeah, it was a heck of an ending."_

"_You were also kind of famous back then for being the sidekick of that one girl… Kim Passable… she fought all those guys in rubber suits."_

Kim frowned at the TV. "They never wore rubber suits."

"_Kim Possible, yeah… back in the day."_

"…_and I believe you two dated for a while?"_

"_Yeah, a couple of years."_

"_You two stay in touch?"_

She noticed his grin was a bit tight as he shifted nervously in his chair. _"No, no, she had the grades. So she went to school in England. I didn't have the grades so I went to Wyoming and played football."_

"…_and now you're a millionaire."_

Ron laughed along with the audience. _"Yeah, yeah, it worked out pretty well."_

"_I'd say so. We have to go do some commercials now, and when we come back we'll talk about a few of your projects. I mean, man you are everywhere."_

As soon as the show went to commercials her Kimmunicator went off. Kim looked at it. Right now she didn't want to talk to anyone. She reached across the couch and picked up the device.

"Hi Wade." She said without much enthusiasm.

"_I'm so sorry Kim. I didn't see the first part of the show."_

Kim sighed, "That's alright Wade. I mean… We never fought guys in rubber suits."

"_I know…"_

"It hasn't been that long since the Lil' Diablo's, doesn't anyone remember that. I mean they were 50 feet tall for crying out loud."

"_The public has a short attention span."_

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah, they must… I mean weather changing machines, death rays… ALIENS!"

"_Volcanoes"_ Wade reminded her.

"Yeah right… volcanoes." Kim said sadly.

"_You alright?"_

She turned the screen so Wade couldn't see her lower lip quivering. "NO… I mean all the times I… I mean we saved the world. All those years Ron and I had together and I'm reduced to a punch line in a joke."

"_You know Ron didn't write that list."_

"I know, the shows starting again. I'll talk to you later Wade."

"_You going to be OK?"_

"Yeah, I'll just feel sorry for myself for a bit… You know…" She said sadly.

Wade disconnected the call as the show resumed. Kim was tempted to turn it off and go to bed. She suddenly felt exhausted, but decided she'd stick it out. After all she thought how often does one get to feel like a fool for saving the world?

The applause died down as the band finished playing for the studio audience. _"Paul Shaffer and the CBS Orchestra…"_

The crowd applauded again, along with Ron. Dave picked up a small book. _"Man you are just everywhere. You play football, act, you can't watch TV without seeing you in a commercial, now I see you've written a book."_

Dave held the book up for the camera. Kim sat up in her seat momentarily forgetting her wounded pride. "You wrote a book?"

"…_The Big Play."_

"_Yeah, it's a children's book…"_ Ron started to explain.

"_The art work of these little kids is just adorable."_

"_Yeah, yeah, Dorothy Schmitt at McGraw-Hill did a super job with the illustrations."_

"_You wrote this for charity?"_

"_Yeah, all proceeds from the sales of my book go to my foundation for volcano relief."_

"_You being from Middleton, Colorado and ground zero of the volcano eruption, you got to see a lot of that destruction first hand. So I know this really has to hit home for you."_

Ron nodded his head in agreement. _"Yeah, and with the global depression there really isn't much money going into the effected states. So all proceeds will go to try and restore clean drinking water and sanitation and basic essential services."_

"_A good cause indeed, so you can find this book on Amazon, Barnes and Noble, other fine book stores, I assume."_

"Yeah, a good cause." Kim agreed quietly.

"_Yeah, McGraw-Hill's been great about making the book widely available."_

Dave put the book down and returned his attention to Ron._ "Football, movies, books, commercials, you're a very busy man."_

"_Yeah, got to make that money while I can." _Ron agreed.

"_So you're in town to play against the Jets on Sunday and tonight you're attending the premiere of Airplane 3 Starforce."_

Ron chuckled, _"Yeah…"_

"…_and you've brought a clip with you?"_

Looking momentarily panicked, Ron shook his head. _"No…"_

Dave chuckled, _"Don't worry the studio sent one over."_

"_Whew… good."_

Kim shook her head. "You haven't changed."

"_So what scene are we going to see?"_

Chuckling nervously, Ron setup the scene. _"Yeah, well if this is the one that the studio told me. the space hostess is giving a young man a tour of the cockpit."_

"_And hilarity and high jinks occur?"_

"_God I hope so." _

The audience laughed along with Dave. _"Ron Stoppable in a scene from Airplane 3 Starforce."_

The clip started on the television, Kim moved forward in her seat for a better look. An attractive young lady escorted a small star struck boy of about 10 onto the highly complex looking bridge of the Starforce space liner.

"_And here we have the Bridge where the Starforce Star Liner 2100 is piloted from. Captain, do you have a moment." _

"_Sure Tiffany, and who do we have here?"_

"_This is Timmy."_

An elderly captain with his hair dyed black till it appeared almost blue, greeted the boy_. "Hi Timmy, I'm Captain Fondling. Is this your first trip on a Starforce Star Liner?"_

Timmy stood up straight and tall as he answered. _"Yes Sir"_

The captain chuckled, _"Let me introduce you to my co-pilots, Lt. Menz and Lt. Darling."_

Timmy waved at the two men, before he narrowed his eyes on Ron. The captain however didn't seem to notice. _"You can always tell my crew from any other. You just have to remember this little phrase… Fondling Darling Menz."_

Ron and the other co-pilot looked at each other and squirmed nervously.

Kim laughed and shook her head. "That is so wrong."

The boy walked closer to where Ron was seated in front of a large console with lots of flashing lights. _"Aren't you Ron Stoppable?"_

Looking slightly bewildered, Ron shook his head. _"No, no, I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else."_ Tugging at the name tag on his futuristic grey and black one piece uniform, he explained to the boy. _"I'm Ron Darling, a highly trained Starforce pilot."_

The boy seemed to give this some thought. Then he decided that the man in front of him was obviously lying. _"My dad says you didn't deserve to win the Heisman. He says anyone could gain all those yards against those small schools you had to play against."_

His jaw tightening, Ron Darling began to mash lighted buttons with a vengeance.

"_My dad also says you're going to be a bust in the NFL because you're not used to getting hit by real football players."_

That was the breaking point. Ron reached out and grabbed the kid by his shirt and yanked him up to eye level. He growled at him threateningly. _"Look kid, I've heard that crap ever since I won the Heisman. If your old man thinks it's so easy to win one. Let him spend an afternoon at War Memorial having 300 pound men beat up on him all day."_

Ron put the terrified kid down and returned to his job of pushing lighted buttons.

The captain smiling blissfully looked at Timmy. _"So Timmy, how'd you like to fondle some darling mens?"_

The scene ended. Dave and Ron were having good laugh. _"That's some pretty funny stuff there."_

"_Yeah, that's some pretty funny stuff."_ Ron had to agree.

"_I understand you've brought a special guest with you?"_

"_That I have."_

Kim narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "The Russian tramp…"

"_We'll be back after these important messages with Ron Stoppable's special guest and ballerina Galina Belski."_

The show went to commercial break. Then as if on cue the Kimmunicator rang out. Kim reached over and picked it up. "Hey…"

"_Wasn't that wild?"_

"What…"

"_Seeing Ron in a movie, weird isn't it?"_

She had to admit it was a little on the strange side. "Yeah, I guess. I mean the whole thing is kind of weird."

"_You'll like the special guest."_

"So tell me is this Russian Ballerina a spy? Can we have her deported?"

"_Kim?"_

"I'm just asking…"

"_You're jelling aren't you?"_

"NO… I mean…" Kim stammered as she tried to think up a logical response to her instant dislike of a girl she had never met.

"_The show is coming back on."_

"What… oh…" Her attention now focused on the television.

"_We're back with Ron Stoppable and his special guest."_

Ron was digging into his coat pocket. _"Come on buddy time to wake up."_

"_He isn't dangerous is he?"_

Holding up his groggy pal to show Dave, Ron said. _"No… unless you have cheese or something edible."_

This was an unexpected surprise for Kim. "RUFUS"

"_So this is the little guy that caused all the fuss a few months back?" _Dave asked as Ron sat Rufus down on his desk.

Rufus focused his eyes on the late night talk show host. _"Hnk, hello…"_

"_Yep, this is him. His name is Rufus." _Ron explained.

Dave reached out and patted him on the head. _"…and he's a naked mole rat then?"_

"_Yeah, and just for some people's information, I did not violate the 2005 importation of exotic animals law. I purchased Rufus in 2003 and Rufus is definitely not bred for any kind of pit fighting."_

Rufus was peering into a cup full of pencils on Dave's desk. Dave watched him intently. _"What's he doing?"_

"_He's looking for food."_

Wade's voice crackled over the Kimmunicator. _"He's a bit heavy isn't he?"_

Kim had to agree. The naked mole rat did look heavier. "Yeah…"

"_So do you take him everywhere with you?"_ Dave asked.

"_No, no, he's more my sister's now than mine. I kind of snuck him out of the house."_ Ron explained as he picked him up from the desk.

"_How old is your sister?"_

"_She's six…" _Rufus began to squirm as Ron picked him up. _"Come here you big old spoiled thing."_

"Wow, Han's six… That's hard to believe." Kim mumbled.

"_Kind of like Ron having a 4 year old daughter."_

Lifting her eyebrows, she had to agree. "Yeah, hard to believe…"

"_Our next guest can be seen dancing in the New York City Ballet's production of Swan Lake. Please welcome Galina Belski."_

Galina Belski appeared from behind and curtain and walked towards Dave's desk. She leaned forward for a peck on the cheek from Dave and then turned to Ron and gave him a big hug. Ron looking very uncomfortable returned the embrace half heartedly.

Kim didn't notice Ron's reaction. She was busy scrutinizing the Russians physical appearance. The young woman was painfully thin and dressed in a wispy flowery print dress. Her long brown hair was worn in a ponytail that was braided down her back. "I guess she's pretty if you're into the half starved third world look."

"_Kim" _

She ignored Wade and continued to appraise the ballet dancer. She looked to her eyes not much more than 18. "A little young for you isn't she Ron?"

"_Uh…Kim…"_

Dave was chuckling as the two broke their embrace. _"I see you two got to know each other back stage."_

The girl was positively gushing. Kim's jealousy expanded exponentially. "I bet he fucked her."

"_Uh…Kim..."_

"_Oh yesssssssss, Ronnie asked me out to the premiere of his big movie."_

Ron squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Dave saw the change in Ron and decided he couldn't let good television go to waste. _"Why I think that's lovely. So do you two plan on swimming after the movie?"_

The color drained from Ron's face as he continued to smile. Galina however didn't understand the question. _"Oh yes, I love to swim. That is one of the things Ronnie and I have in common."_

Dave began laughing, "Oh really?"

"_Yes, I talked to Ronnie's mother. We have much in common."_

"_Such as…"_ Dave prodded.

Galina wasted no time in telling the world what they had in common. _"We are both Jewish, and Ronnie took ballet lessons when he was 4."_

"_So Ron's mother told you this?"_

Ron's smile remained tight as he stared daggers into the laughing audience. Kim figured he was looking for his mother. Galina continued telling Dave all about what Ron's mother had said to her. _"Oh yes, she is very nice and says Ronnie is very anxious to find a nice Jewish girl and settle down."_

Dave and the audience continued laughing at Ron's expense. Finally Dave turned his attention to Ron. _"So does Galina know about Rufus?"_

Rufus's head popped out of Ron's pocket as if on cue and scampered over to where Galina was seated. She picked up the pink mole rat. _"Oh he is so cute."_

"_Hnk, bark like a dog."_

If Ron thought the audience was loud before. It now seemed ten times as loud, thanks to Rufus. Ron quickly grabbed his old friend and stuffed him quickly back into his pocket. _"I…I don't know where he gets that stuff from?"_

Dave was now giving the camera his famous gap toothed grin. _"Well Ron it looks like your mom is really looking out for you."_

Glaring into the audience Ron tried to keep a smile on his face. _"Yeah, yeah…my mom's a card alright."_

Kim had seen enough. She quickly turned off the TV. "Wade you get this bitch deported…"

"_Uh Kim…"_

"…and tomorrow I'm going to show Ron Stoppable just who Kim Who really is."

The Kimmunicator's signal shut off. Wade Load was alone in his basement in Arlington Heights, Illinois. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to turn out badly?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The turn around times are improving for this story...lol Days instead of months. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Remember write a review receive a reply. Also if you haven't checked out my Stolen Lives story some of this might not make any sense. So if you get a chance to check out Stolen Lives, this will bring everything into context.**

**Thanks again for your patience.**

**Bubba**

* * *

The big day had finally arrived. Kim glanced at the clock radio on the night stand. It was 5:00 in the afternoon. She had been officially ready since about 3:00 but didn't want to arrive at the hotel too early. So now it was just a matter of calling a taxi to take her to Ron's hotel.

Clicking the television on for the umpteenth time she watched some meaningless college football game as she tried to calm herself down. The kicker for a nameless school had just finished punting the ball. The game was now going to a commercial break. It was true Ron was all over the place. There he was on TV now doing an advertisement for some super new cell phone for Sprint.

Kim closed her eyes and tried to relax. Her efforts was wasted as another commercial began to air.

"_Hey Kim, would you like to go to the prom with me?"_

Her head shot up and her eyes focused on the TV. And there to her horror was nerdy looking blonde headed boy asking an attractive red headed teenage girl to the prom. Kim's mouth fell open at the sight.

"_Ewwwwwwww, I'd never go to the prom with a loser like you."_ The girl bellowed as the other girls that were standing with her began to laugh at the boy. The boy brought a hand to his eye as he began to cry.

Then suddenly the scene changed and there was Ron smiling into the camera clad in a red velour smoking jacket with a large gold "R" embroidered on the chest. _"That was me, Ron Stoppable before I discovered Swagger from Old Spice. Who's laughing now?"_

A very attractive brunette wearing lingerie swept up to Ron and put her hand on his chest. _"You are baby."_

Then an attractive blonde headed woman in lingerie appeared behind Ron. She wrapped herself around Ron and cooed seductively into his ear. _"You are baby."_

Grinning and happily holding up the deodorant for the camera. Then in a very low and sexy voice he gave his trademark line. _"Booyah"_

Her mouth was still open as she quickly shut off the television. She sat there for what seemed like hours. Kim shook her head back and forth. "I… I can't do this."

Suddenly the Kimmunicator went off in her cute little black handbag. She fished it out and stared at. Kim didn't want to face Wade but she felt she had no choice as she pressed the answer button. "Yeah"

"_So have you left yet?"_

"No"

"_You're getting ready to leave though, Right."_

"Look, I don't think I can do this."

"_Awwwww, come on Kim. You can do this."_

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. "I guess I have to. I spent all this money. It would be a shame to let this all go to waste."

"_That's the spirit."_

"What was the hotel you said he was staying at again?"

"_The_ _Millennium UN Plaza Hotel…"_

She propped up the Kimmunicator so she could model the shimmery silver mini dress by Sonia Rykeil for Wade. Taking two steps back she asked. "Well how do I look?"

"_WOW, smokin'"_

Kim smiled weakly. "Thanks… I wish I still had my long hair."

"_You'll be fine. I know it's going to be hard but could you do me a favor and make sure that I'm still cool with him."_ Wade asked nervously.

"Why wouldn't you two be cool?"

"_Well you know stuff happens. I...I've been trying to make it up to him. I mean he won the Heisman."_

Her eyes grew wide as she the full realization hit her of what Wade could have done to help Ron out. "WADE, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"_I had to Kim. They were going to steal the trophy from Ron and give it to some hack quarterback from Michigan."_

"WADE…"

"_They were voting online and I was kind of keeping track of all the voting and email traffic…"_

"Oh no…"

"_Well a bunch of the Eastern sports writers cut a deal with the sports writers from the Midwest and the South to vote the guy from Michigan in and next year they'd vote in a guy from Georgia…"_

"Really?"

"_I mean, Ron had the numbers. He lead in yards, total offense, he was the complete package. They just didn't want him to win because he went to a small school."_

"They really were plotting against Ron?" Kim asked suddenly grasping the magnitude of what Wade had done.

"_Yeah, so I changed some of the votes around so Ron would win."_

Thinking it over Kim had to agree with what Wade had done. They were conspiring to cheat Ron out of an award he deserved, and Wade had outsmarted them. "Good for you Wade. Where would Ron have finished if you hadn't done anything?"

"_Third, I think they knew something was up but they couldn't prove it. This year the balloting has gone back to paper ballots that they mail in."_

Grinning, Kim said. "You rock Wade."

"_Please don't tell Ron."_

Laughing Kim suddenly felt better about meeting Ron than she had ever felt before. "Don't worry Wade. Your secret is safe with me. I better get off her. I got a date to keep."

"_You go girl."_

"Yeah… Oh hey, can you call me a cab Wade?"

"_You're a cab."_

"Funny Wade, funny… Look out Ron because Kim Possible is coming to town."

**

* * *

**

The taxi let her out at the door of the Millennium UN Plaza Hotel. Glancing around, she came to one conclusion right off the bat. NFL players stayed in great places when they were on the road. Glancing up at the glass covered awning that jutted it to where the taxi had arrived. She paid the man fifty bucks. He looked at her in disappointment.

"You'd get more tips if you learned to speak English." She informed him with a grin.

The man cursed her as he sped away. Kim watched him race into the street. She smiled, "Obscenities, well that's a start."

The glass covered roof kept the light snow off of her but did little to shield her from the cutting November wind. Quickly she walked into the entrance though the revolving glass door. She looked around and decided it was a nice hotel that it didn't hold a candle to the hotel she saw Ron at in London.

A door man had stepped forward. Dressed regally in a dark green uniform with white gloves, he looked Kim over suspiciously. "May I help you?"

Her Global Justice training took over. Tell them just what you think they need to know. "Yes, I'm looking for the bar. I'm meeting an acquaintance there."

The man smirked as he pointed the way for her. "Of course you are."

She thanked the man and headed off in the direction he indicated. "Well he was a bit rude."

There was a small closet just outside the restaurant and bar for checking coats. Kim took off her coat and handed it to the woman. She took the ticket and put it in her handbag. Leaving a few dollars as a tip, she turned and entered the bar.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. Now she understood why the doorman had treated her so rudely. There must have been over a hundred bar sluts in the place tonight. All of them dolled up to try and sleep with an NFL football player.

Her confidence was shaken now. What if Ron had already found him a pillow friend for the night? She spent all that money for nothing. She eyed the other women up and down suspiciously. All of their dresses looked far more expensive than hers. Her ego was starting to sag just a bit. She hadn't played dress up in so long. She was afraid she had forgotten how.

She started to look around the room for Ron. It didn't take long to find him. He had the most women around him. Kim frowned, "Oh no, you don't."

Pushing past the horde of bar sluts she could now make out what he was wearing. A crushed black velour pants, a zebra skin tail coat with a collar of white fur. She couldn't see his shirt from behind but she was sure it was probably just as gaudy. Grinning she thought, _"He looks like a pimp."_

Now she was close enough she could see that he was ignoring the horde of woman that were surrounding him. He was leaning on the bar with his left hand covering his ear, his right hand held his cell phone that he was tapping on the bar before turning it over and tapping the other side.

A yelp to her left had caught her attention. She had accidently stepped on some blonde headed bar slut's foot. "Sorry…"

The woman shot her a dirty look and walked over to another man who looked like he played for the Dolphins. Kim smirked, "Yeah, keep walking. You don't want any piece of this."

She was now close enough to hear Ron's conversation over the noise of the bar. She wanted to reach out and tap him on the shoulder but she wasn't that close yet.

"_Yeah, yeah…. I know… So what did the dealership say was wrong with the car this time?"_

She could tell he was annoyed about something. He could be so cute when he got angry.

"_Raffie, they just replaced the brain box last week. I mean it's a car, how many God damn brain boxes does it need?"_

A dark haired woman was approaching Ron rapidly from her left. She halted abruptly as she collided with Kim's elbow in her stomach. "Oh, my bad..."

"_You spend $250,000 on a car you expect it to run more than twice a week."_

The large crowd of women around Ron was starting to thin out. The lucky ones were either finding other players to be friends with or were tending to injuries that the crazed redhead near the bar was silently dealing out.

"_Yeah, yeah, I know, stay out of trouble. I'm in the hotel bar how much trouble can I get into here?"_

Kim was starting like the odds now as she accidentally jabbed a brown haired woman in the eye with her thumb.

"_Yeah, well he threw the first punch. It's not my fault he couldn't keep his teeth in his mouth."_

Now Kim stood directly behind Ron. The other women having seen the quiet violence that Kim was able to disperse had wisely decided to move along.

"_Hey Raffie, want to buy a car? Yeah, ha, ha, ha, you need a car that runs. You're killing me Raffie, Killing me…Yeah, talk to you later."_

Ron ended the call and took deep breath, held it, and let it out again. Kim was starting to reach out to touch Ron's shoulder. When a bleached blonde bar slut wearing next to nothing cut in front of her and took Ron's arm.

He quickly turned on the woman. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

The blonde and Kim both jumped. The blonde quickly scampered away. Kim took two steps back, not sure what to do next. There was no need to worry about what to do next. Ron had spotted her in the mirrored wall behind the bar.

"Awwwwwwww shit, this is all I need tonight." He groaned and he spun to face Kim.

Kim fought the urge to run and held her ground. "Uh…uh…."

Suddenly Ron put his left hand behind his back and his right hand over his stomach and gave her a low bow. Standing up straight he continued to glare at her. Kim shook her head in confusion. "I... I don't understand?"

Ron looked taken aback. "I played that game in England. I learned the manners for meeting royalty. Bow and don't speak until your spoken to."

Realizing that he must have thought she had married Count Barbon, she quickly shook her head. "No, no… I… I never married him."

"Oh, traded up for a prince. Well, good for you."

Her face was becoming hot. This was not at all what she had expected. She glanced around and realized they were becoming the center of attention. "No, no, I never married anyone."

"Yeah, I thought you looked a little light in the entourage department."

"Look, is there someplace we can talk?"

Glowering at her, he said in a low threatening voice. "Night before a game, this really isn't a good time."

"I don't know if we'll ever be in the same city again."

He put his hands on his hips and looked her up and down. "Yeah, ok…" Waving for a waitress to come over, he took her to the side. He whispered something to her, pulled out his wallet and slipped the woman a $100 bill.

She smiled at him and then looked at Kim. "Oh I think we can manage to find you something."

"You had dinner yet?"

Kim shook her head, "Not yet"

They followed the waitress across the hall to a small private conference room. She motioned for them to go inside. Ron handed the woman another $100 bill. "We'll need two menus and Michelob Ultras."

The woman took the money and told them to make themselves at home. Ron waited for the woman to leave before turning to Kim. "So what do you need, money?"

"No, no… I was just in town on a mission, I mean job… and I wanted to see you. That's all." Kim said nervously.

He scrutinized her as he took a seat in one of the leather conference room chairs. Kim took a seat as well. He continued to look her over. Kim squirmed a bit in her seat. Finally she could take it no more. "What?"

"Your hair, what did you do to it?"

Reaching to her head she was now feeling very self conscious about her lack of long hair. "I… I…"

"I mean I could deal with you being a blonde and all. But now you look like your mom and it's fuckin' freaking me out."

Kim brought a hand up to her head instinctively. "It's… It's the service cut for Global Justice."

Ron continued to take her in. It had been 5 years since he had last seen her. "Global Justice, huh…You look good. Any new tattoos?"

"A… a few…"

"Hmmmmmm…"

"You look… kind of like a pimp." She said hoping to lighten the mood.

Looking at his suit, Ron grinned. "The offensive line gets to dress me the night before a road game."

"Oh, well if you had a large brimmed hat with an ostrich feather in the hatband you'd have the whole pimp look down."

Grinning Ron said. "I left the hat in the room. Along with the platform shoes, they hurt my feet."

"Oh"

A rather attractive waitress came into the conference room with menus and beer. Ron grinned at the woman. "Hi, what's your name?"

The waitress smiled, "Michelle"

"That's a pretty name." Ron said as he made eye contact with the woman.

Kim frowned, the meeting was happening but it wasn't going to her plans. Ron was clearly on edge and he wasn't giving many emotional cues for Kim to work with. Did he hate her? Did he still have feelings for her? She just couldn't get a feel for how things were going.

The waitress left and before she could say a word, Ron's cell phone rang. He held up a finger as he pressed his ear to answer the call. "Hey Tee, what's up?"

Tee Foster was one of Ron's teammates at Wyoming. Kim had gone drinking with the two many times before she left for Cambridge. She didn't particularly like Tee's view on women but he and Ron seemed to be pretty good friends.

"Yeah, I know him. We went through a backfield clinic at USC a couple of years ago."

He was calling Ron to scout another player. Didn't he realize he was cutting into valuable "We" time? Kim fidgeted a bit and looked over the menu.

"You shouldn't have any trouble getting by him on a delayed blitz. He can be had with a good spin move. He's not really into blocking. Yeah, he's soft."

Ron took a long pull from his beer. "Yeah, that sounds cool. Yeah… Good luck tomorrow with the Niner's."

He ended the call and turned his attention back to Kim. "Sorry, the damn phone rarely stops ringing."

Before Kim could answer the phone buzzed and vibrated again. Ron picked it up from the table, pushed a few buttons and smiled. "Well that's good news. Block only had a partial separation of the shoulder. He should be ready for the Las Vegas Bowl."

Kim's eyebrows went up at a name from that she recognized. "Block Flagg?"

"Yeah, he did good this year. He didn't have me to hand off to anymore so Wyoming's only going to the Las Vegas Bowl. It's not a BCS game. But a bowel is a bowl."

"You played with Block at Wyoming?"

"Yeah, I kind of recruited him. He was a red shirt freshman last year. This year he has to do it on his own with me gone."

Sensing a lifting of Ron's mood, she decided to broach a few of the things that she had heard about him that was bothering her. "I've been listening to WFAN, they don't seem to like you too much."

The darkness descended once again. "Fucking maggots, they haven't got anything else going on so it's punish Ron Stoppable for winning the fucking Heisman or punish Ron Stoppable for not being a first round draft bust."

The phone went off again. Ron checked to see who was calling and groaned. "Great… Hi Mom… Yeah, yeah… She's nice, yeah… Probably not… Hey, guess who I'm eating dinner with?"

Kim could feel a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't ready for others to know she was meeting with Ron. She had a bad feeling however of what Ron's family was going to think.

"Kim Possible…" Ron's face screwed up in pain. And even though the blue tooth was in his ear, Kim could make out his mother yelling at him.

"Mom, mom…MOM, I'm not fucking stupid. That thought has occurred to me." Ron's face was starting to turn red. "I know I'm not supposed to say fuck so much. Well God damn it… Treat me like I have half a brain. Yeah… Yeah, well guess what the half a brain I do have doesn't want to do. It doesn't want to get married."

She wanted to crawl into a hole. This was becoming a total disaster. The only bright spot she could see was that Wade wouldn't have to get the Russian Ballerina deported now.

"Gee, why don't I want to get married? Let's see, could it be that it's because I don't have any FUCKING TIME? When am I ever going to have time? When my FUCKING KNEES GET BLOWN OUT, then I'll have all the time in the world."

Ending the call, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He then twisted his head from side to side and was rewarded with two loud pops.

Kim winced, "Stress"

"Oh, nothing that locking myself in a bathroom and blowing my brains out couldn't solve." Ron said painfully.

Michelle the waitress re-entered the conference room. Ron's demeanor changed abruptly. He flashed her one of his million dollar grins. "Hey Michelle…"

"Are you ready to order?"

Ron quickly glanced at the menu. "We'll have two New York Strip Steak dinners and two more beers."

"That comes with a salad, what kind of dressing would you like on that?"

Kim eyed Michelle suspiciously. It may have been her imagination but she could swear she was flirting with Ron. It was probably because ever since they entered the room it was as if she had become invisible.

"What do you recommend?"

"The Raspberry Vinaigrette is very good."

"Well then it's the Raspberry Vinaigrette we'll have."

Michelle took the order and left. Ron's eyes followed the woman to the door. Then it was as if that dark cloud descended again. "So how long you been with Global Justice?"

"Almost 2 years." Kim answered robotically.

"Hmmmmmmmmm"

"I don't know if I can eat all that food." Kim said once again hoping to change the subject away from her.

"Doesn't matter, Dolphins are paying for it. Whatever you don't eat of the steak I'll finish off." Ron told her absently.

"That's a lot of meat Ron." She reminded him.

Ron leaned back in the leather chair and took a long pull from the beer. "It's all to keep me healthy. I eat red meat and drink beer so I don't get hurt."

Kim arched an eyebrow. This did not seem a convincing training regiment to her. "Really"

Sitting up in the chair, he gestured towards her with his beer bottle. "Yeah, take our wide receivers for instance. These guys are health food nuts. Eat all those vitamin supplements from GNC, wheat germ and all that crap. They look like grey hounds, sleek and fast. But they're all the time popping hamstrings. Want to know why?"

"Why"

"Because they're muscles have no tensile strength. Not enough red meat and beer to make their muscles pliable. That's why they're always on the training table and I'm not."

"Oh…"

The phone rang again. Ron quickly answered it. "Yeah Raffie… Raffie, I'm in New York. What the hell am I supposed to do about it? Call maintenance or somebody. Raffie, am I a plumber? No, call one."

Ending the call he shook his head in disgust. "One of the buildings I own had a water line break. So what does my brilliant cousin do? He calls me. Like I'm going to drop everything and fly back to Miami to fix it."

Shrugging, Kim said. "You have a lot going on."

"Yeah, tell me about it. So how are your mom and dad doing?"

"What… Oh, I don't know. I haven't seen them in a while." She said sheepishly.

Glancing up from his beer, he asked. "So how were they the last time you saw them?"

Well it was bound to come up, she thought. "I haven't seen mom and dad since the last time I saw you."

"That was over 5 years ago."

"Yeah… I… I've been busy." Kim said defensively.

"Well I guess so." Ron said in disbelief.

A pained look came over Kim's face. "Look, I didn't come here to talk about mom and dad. I came here to talk about us."

"Shit there is no "US"." Ron said as he laughed bitterly. "You made damn certain of that."

The nightmare she had feared was coming to pass. This was going to be a painful evening. "Ron, I was high the last time you saw me. I screwed my life up and I'm trying to make things right with people that I hurt."

Before Ron could answer the door opened and Michelle the waitress appeared with their salads. Ron grinned at her happily. "Thank you Michelle."

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Two more beers." Ron said as he handed her an empty bottle.

He watched her leave the room. This time Kim noticed his grin was gone. "You really need to see your mom and dad."

"I will… I just don't want them to know how bad I screwed things up." Kim said quietly.

"Kim, they're your parents. They're probably worried sick about you."

"I know… Look, I don't want to talk about them right now." She said a bit more forcefully.

"Alright…" Ron said as he stabbed a fork into his salad and took a bite.

Kim took a bite of her salad. She was so nervous and stressed that the food didn't have any taste. She felt miserable. She hadn't spoken with her parents in five years. Doctor Director had urged her to at least call her parents. Ron wanted her to see her parents. She was in no way ready for that.

"So what the hell happened to you then?"

"What? Oh…uh…" The question was simple and well framed. She had rehearsed the answer many times in her imaginary conversations with Ron. She had anticipated an angry reception, a chilly reception, and a warm welcoming reception. She had not garnered on how this meeting was going. The man across from her was not the 18 year old boy she had known in the past. Now she had to explain things to Ron for real. The urge to run crossed her mind but she dismissed the option. She had came this far and she couldn't turn back now.

"Well, Cambridge wasn't what I was expecting. It was so different from high school. I was all alone and I didn't have any friends. No one really wanted to be my friend. I was told I was a fake because I smiled all the time. If you smile too much they think you're being fake in England. It was different."

She glanced up from her salad to see Ron was staring at her intently.

"I was kind of blown away by everything. I wasn't doing well in school. Then I fell in with a group of people that I thought were my friends. They weren't. I started partying and uh…uh…drugs and stuff. Then I met Eduardo and I was lonely and vulnerable. I missed being with you."

"Yeah right, I was out of sight out of mind." Ron said bitterly.

"No, no, that's not true… What it all came down to was that I just wasn't as mature as I thought I was and I learned that just because people are nice to you doesn't mean that they're your friend." Kim said sadly.

Ron took her story in for a moment. Took another bite of his salad, he sensed he was getting a story but not the whole story. "So you're with Global Justice now. You got a law degree then?"

Kim squirmed in her chair. "No, no… I flunked out. I started running with Eduardo and his friends and I stopped going to class. It didn't matter I couldn't concentrate on the course work. I don't know…"

"So how'd you get in with Global Justice?"

"After I broke up with Eduardo…He was already engaged to 4 other girls. I was kind of played. I can't believe I threw everything away for him…" Kim wiped at a tear. She desperately didn't want to start crying.

"I didn't ask you about Count Chocula, I asked you about Global Justice." Ron said coldly.

Her temper was starting to build. This was emotionally draining for her and Ron wasn't the least bit sympathetic. "I'm getting to it."

Ron's cell phone started beeping. Grabbing it he pushed a few buttons and frowned. "Timothy North star of stage, screen and television passed away today the Screen Actors Retirement home in Burbank California, he was 94. North most famous role was as the Fearless Ferret that ran from 1966 to 1968 on ABC."

Finishing the obituary, Ron stared at the phone and then put it back down on the table. "He had a good life."

"Yeah" Kim agreed.

"So, Global Justice…"

It was obvious Ron would not be detoured. Kim took a deep breath. This is the part that she considered the most humiliating. "I started partying and doing a lot of drugs. Then I stopped partying and just concentrated on drugs. I ended up in Amsterdam, broke, and I did a lot of things I'm not proud of to get drugs. I finally got arrested and Betty Director helped me get straight and get on with Global Justice."

"So you had to go through Rehab?"

"Yeah… I still get drug tested from time to time."

Glancing at her beer bottle, Ron said. "So you shouldn't be drinking?"

Kim giggled and shrugged girlishly. "I kind of like drinking."

Laughing Ron agreed as he took another long pull from his beer. "Yeah, me too…"

Her nerves were starting to calm a bit. Seeing Ron laugh made her feel better. She decided she had enough of talking about herself. Now it was time to talk about Ron. "So I hear you're doing alright. You got that big 200 million dollar contract."

"Oh don't believe everything you read. I got an 80 million dollar signing bonus but most of the contract is performance based. My base pay is 1.35 million, with a series of escalators that go up according to performance. If we get to the playoffs, I'll probably make around 6 million for this season. If we should go on to win the Super Bowl, I'll probably make around 12 million depending on how things go. I can't look that far ahead though. We have to play one game at a time. So really I'm only guaranteed 100 million over 6 years."

Blinking her eyes in disbelief at the numbers Ron was casually throwing around she could only manage a weak response. "Oh"

Ron twisted his head from side to side and once again was rewarded with a loud pop. "I don't think I'm going to make 6 years though. Probably only be able to squeeze 4 years out before I'm too beat up to go on."

As soon as Ron started talking about the end of his career the dark cloud seemed to materialize around him once again as he quickly glanced around the room angrily. "That is all off the record." He mumbled.

Noticing the change in his mood she decided to try to steer away from football for a few moments. "So once you quit playing what are you going to do?"

Finishing a bite of his salad, he looked up thoughtfully. "I think I'd like to coach, maybe do some teaching."

"Teach, YOU… Ha." Kim winced after it came out of her mouth. She looked over at Ron expecting him to be angry, but he wasn't.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ron mumbled. "Well it was an idea anyway."

The door to the conference room opened. A server with their steaks had arrived, followed by Michelle. Kim's eyes opened wide as she took in the large cut of meat that was placed in front of her. She glanced at Ron who was smiling happily. "I don't know if I can eat all this."

Glancing at the waitress, Ron held up two fingers. "Two more beers…each."

"My but you're a thirsty one."

This time Kim knew she wasn't imagining things. Michelle had winked at Ron, and Ron was doing nothing to discourage her. "Awwwwwww yeah, one is good, two is better."

"Two is better." Michelle cooed playfully.

"Always" Ron said, as he displayed a big wide grin.

The server and Michelle left the room. Kim turned on Ron to quickly dispel any thoughts of him having a threesome with her and this Michelle person only to find him concentrating on his steak.

"I should have asked that bitch for some A1. Oh well, what did she say her name was again? Oh well it don't matter."

She started to eat her food. Apparently Ron was used to having women flirt and throw themselves at him. One thing that was bothering her though was his callousness towards women. This was a trait she didn't like and she knew he must have picked it up from Tee Foster.

"So tell me about swimming in those fountains."

Ron grinned, "Heard about that did we?"

"We did." Kim said evenly.

"Well, I only get one day off per week, Wednesdays. So we have this bye week after we got beat by the bears. So my commitments that week weren't nearly as heavy as during a normal week. I finished up around five o'clock and decided I owed myself a night out." He told her with a grin.

"I didn't ask you about your nights off."

Suddenly Ron's mood switched from chatty to mean. She saw his eyes narrow and lock in with hers. "WELL FUCK YOU AND WHAT GOD DAMN BUSINESS IS IT OF YOURS ANYWAY?"

Kim felt herself sinking lower into her chair. She was finding out just why Ron said the night before a game wasn't a good time to be talking to him. His moods could turn on a dime and without a moment's notice. This was an eye opener. She had never seen Ron act like this in her life.

"Sssss…sorry, sorry…"

"Yeah, you ought to be. Come in here after five God damn years…" Ron took another forkful of food and quickly shoved it in his mouth.

Things were falling apart rapidly. She knew that she had to get it into her head that this was a full grown man. Ron was a full grown man that might not act like a full grown man, but none the less a full grown man. The boy she knew in high school was long gone.

It was time to try and change the subject yet again. Time to see if she could figure out how keep this man on an even keel. "Uh… Wade was wondering if you were mad at him."

Looking up from his steak, Ron asked. "Why would I be mad at Wade?"

"I…I don't know. He just thought you might be."

"No, me and Wade are cool. What's he been up to these days?"

Chuckling nervously, Kim sat up a little taller in her chair. "Oh you know Wade. He and his family moved into the Chicago area. I think he has a house of his own now…"

Ron narrowed his eyes at her again. "You think? Either he does or he doesn't."

Slinking back into her chair, Kim mumbled. "Well, Wade… just kind of started talking to me again."

The sound of loud bitter laughter echoed off the walls. "God damn, you just go around pissing off everyone don't you."

Looking down at her plate, Kim shrugged. "I didn't mean too."

"Ahhhhhhhhh, you can't help yourself. You are after all only a woman." Ron said bitterly.

The door opened again and Michelle came in with a ice bucket full of beers. "This ought to keep them cold."

Ron smiled and motioned her out of the room. After the door closed he turned his attention back to Kim. "Michelle, the bitches name is Michelle. I read it on her name tag."

Kim frowned, "You don't think much of women do you?"

Opening a fresh beer, he shrugged. "If they didn't have pussies we'd have hunted you all to extinction long ago."

"You spent too much time with Tee."

Laughing Ron shook his head and laughed bitterly. "No, no…it wasn't Tee that taught me this. It was you."

Standing Kim walked towards the door. "I don't have to take this shit."

A growl came from behind her that stopped her in mid step. "You walk out that door don't you ever try to find me ever again."

She wanted to leave but she wanted to stay even more. She knew if she left it would be over. If she stayed there may be some way to salvage some kind of relationship with her old friend. Turning she walked back to her chair. "I guess you must have been pretty bitter after we broke up."

"Shit, never had time to dwell on it. You just fell off the WIN list."

Sighing, Kim said. "I think I'm going to regret this but what the hell is a WIN list."

Ron chuckled before he answered. "The single most important thing that guides my entire life, What's Important Now, or WIN."

"Oh…"

"So Kim is going to get married to Count Duku and ride around Europe in a pumpkin carriage for the rest of her life. That's great, Kim now no longer has to worry about earning a living or eating regularly. She also doesn't rate that much time in my thoughts because other things are more important. Now what's important? Making sure my family eats. That means more hours at Smarty Mart. Making sure I can return to Laramie with as much money as possible. That means I work even more hours at Smarty Mart. Trying to cheer Monique up so she'll stop trying to pull her hair out because her best friend told her she was ugly. So as you can see I had my hands full, without having to be selfish and think about you."

Kim cringed. "Poor Monique…I never meant to hurt anyone."

"Well you did." Ron said as he took carved another piece of steak for himself.

"How is Monique, I mean… Have you seen her since then?"

"She lives with my parents in Miami. She was living with us before Doe Run went up. She lost her whole family."

"Oh poor Monique." Kim sighed sadly. She never knew what happened to her friend. Hearing she lost her family was heart breaking for her. "Is she alright? I mean… What does she do now?"

"Beats me? I think she's working. She did get an insurance settlement from her folks. It took forever to get the death certificates from Middleton. I kind of greased a few palms to get the paper work through. I don't get to talk to her much. Every time I try she's pissed off with me about something so I kind of avoid her."

"So she's alright then?" Kim asked again hopefully.

"Shit, I guess she's as alright as anyone can be that's lost their family."

"Oh"

The cell phone rang again. Ron picked it up and a pained look shot across his face. It was obviously someone he didn't want to talk to. He pushed the button on the Bluetooth and steeled himself for the worst. "Hello Stacey"

He was trying to sound light and airy but it was clear to Kim that he was becoming upset. His face was turning red and his hands were beginning to shake.

"You know if you'd just bring Cheyenne over the bench warrant would go away."

Now Kim understood why Wade didn't want to talk about Ron's personal life. He was afraid if she knew there was a custody fight going on that she wouldn't want to see him.

"Yeah, well joint custody means joint custody. I'm paying… I'm paying the God damn child support."

This wasn't sounding like the ideal life that Kim had read about in the Vanity Fair magazine article.

"Can I…can I at least talk to Cheyenne?"

Now here was something Kim could help with. She could find Ron's daughter. She had the skills and she had the contacts. She instantly squelched the urge to help. She didn't have all the information and who knows, Ron might actually be the bad guy here. However the words bench warrant and the impression that Ron hadn't seen his daughter in some time made this less likely to her mind.

"I don't have to talk to your lawyer, that's what my LAWYERS get paid to do." Ron stood quickly and acted as if he were going to throw his cell phone across the room. Thinking better of it he dropped it onto the table pulled the Bluetooth from his ear and screamed helplessly. "YOU FUCKING CUNT."

Slumping back into his chair Ron let out a deep breath and shook his head. All his bravado and swagger was now gone. To Kim he looked as if he had aged 10 years. Ron was staring towards the end of the conference room table. He was so lost in thought that it was clear he had forgotten she was even in the room with him. Clearing her throat nervously, Kim asked. "Female troubles?"

The glare she received from Ron frightened her. "YOU DON'T USE KIDS AS A WEAPON, NEVER."

Trying hard to keep her voice from quivering, she said weakly. "No"

"IT'S NOT HER FAULT. THAT LITTLE GIRL DID NOTHING WRONG."

"No"

Kim eased her breathing. She knew now that Ron wasn't really yelling at her but was venting his frustration. He turned his head away from her again and tried to regain his composure. "Bitch dumps Cheyenne off with my parents says she'll be back to pick her up in a few hours and we don't see her or hear from her again. At least not until I get drafted by the Dolphins. A few months later I get word from her lawyer that Stacey can't live without her daughter and wants to see her again. Oh, and she wants a fair and reasonable increase in the child support payments since I'm earning more money playing in the NFL. Oh, and she wants back child support to the day that I signed with the Dolphins. Gee, ain't love grand."

"I…I read you had a daughter."

Ron's laugh was bitter and filled with pain. "HAD a daughter, that's the key phrase here."

"So how did this all start?" Kim asked softly.

He turned quickly on Kim. His temper coming to full steam, then he checked up. He realized Kim wasn't being accusatory but appeared genuinely concerned. Ron glanced around the room again. He was always conscious of walls having ears. The last thing he wanted was to have a wondering New York journalist to overhear his story.

"This is off the record." Ron said absently.

"Ron, I'm not a reporter." Kim reminded him.

He ignored her statement and carried on with his story. "Sometimes things that happen in Vegas, don't stay in Vegas."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yes, FFN is finally working again. Sorry this chapter took a little longer than the last two. I just had a ton of information that had to be put into the chapter that had to jibe with my Stolen Lives story in order for it to work. Ron's a bit of a nasty piece of work in this story but he has issues that KP has only scratched the surface of. Remember what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas.**

** I hope you enjoy the chapter. Write a review and receive a reply.**

**Thanks**

**Bubba**

* * *

Kim eyed Ron when he didn't continue with his story. She was after all finally able to broach the touchy subject of Ron's daughter without seeming to be nosey or judgmental. Thanks in part to a call from the daughters mother taunting Ron.

"So are we going to have a flash back or what?"

Ron drained another bottle of the Michelob Ultra. "I need to get properly prepared. This is kind of a long story."

"Yeah, I bet." Kim thought, as she waited for Ron to begin. She didn't want to coax him too much having just felt as if she survived the Spanish Inquisition. Kim giggled.

"What?"

"Sorry, sorry, I just had a stray thought." Kim said nervously.

"What?"

Kim giggled a little more, then in best Spanish accent said. "No, no one expects the Spanish Inquisition."

Ron laughed and shook his head as he reached for another bottle of beer. "Tell me about it."

"So flash back time?"

"Yeah, I guess."

**

* * *

**

The club was hopping. There was a very large crowd of men in the room enjoying the girls dancing on the various stages. There was also a large crowd of the enemy. Lots of California Golden Bears fans in for the big game on Thursday. The 6 and 6 Wyoming Cowboys were playing the 10 and 3 Bears in the Las Vegas Bowl.

Ron Stoppable and Tee Foster were feeling just a bit uneasy. Not about the game but their lack of success in finding female companionship. Ron tugged on Tee's shirt and shouted to be heard over the Judas Priest song that was playing. "TEE, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE. THIS PLACE SUCKS."

"WE JUST GOT HERE. LOOK AT THE ASS ON THAT BITCH." Tee screamed as he pointed towards one of the strippers on stage.

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM, THAT'S ALL WE CAN DO IS LOOK."

Tee pointed towards the bar. "LET'S GET A BEER AND ROAM A LITTLE."

The song ended and the men erupted in cheers and applause. Leaning closer to Tee, he said. "Man, let's get back to the hotel before all the good bar sluts are gone."

"Man, we got whores all over here."

"That's the problem. They're whores and we're broke."

"We'll get a beer and kind of work the room." Tee said as he pulled Ron over to the bar.

Ron frowned as the next set of silicon augmented women took to the stages. He gestured towards one of the large breasted women. "Bite into that one you'll be spitting plastic. Tee, if we can't fuck em' they ain't gonna do us any good."

"Man, be cool and shut the fuck up."

"Alright, alright… You're buying."

"FUCK…"

"I bought last time." Ron reminded him.

Tee pondered this for a bit. "You sure?"

"Don't question the Jew when it comes to money." Ron said with a grin.

"Fucker"

His attention was drawn from Tee to a group of large African American men that had just entered the club. The large athletic man holding a white duffle bag looked familiar to him but he couldn't place him.

"DK TATE, YOU DA MAN!" Someone shouted.

Ron took his beer from Tee, "I guess that's DK Tate."

"Baddest fucking linebacker in the NFL." Tee said as he took in the entourage as they approached the back of the club.

The clubs DJ took over the microphone. _"How many Cowboy fans we have in the house?"_

The two Wyoming players cheered as loud as they could. Then quickly stopped as they realized they were the only ones in the club that supported the Cowboys. Tee grinned at Ron. "Sucks to play for a small school sometimes."

"_How many Bears fans showed up to watch their team destroy the Cowboys?"_

A loud deafening cheer went up from all the Cal State fans. Ron had agree, it did suck sometimes to play for a small school. Then he spotted a guy with a video camera. The guy with the camera panned towards Ron and Tee. They were ready for him. Middle fingers proudly displayed, the two laughed. "Yeaaaaaaah, FUCK YOU!"

DK Tate jumped onto one of the stages with his white designer bag. There was a rush of strippers charging the stage. Tee shook his head as he overheard one the strippers scream, "DK'S GOT A HALF MILL' AN' HE'S GONNA MAKE IT RAIN."

"Man these chicken headed whores ain't got no self respect. Let's get the hell out of here." He said to Ron in disgust.

Quickly downing his beer, Ron said. "Hello, that's what I've been saying."

The music once again started playing. Ron was more than ready to leave. While he liked the music, he didn't like being underneath one of the clubs speakers. The place was giving him a headache. He stopped Tee before the two had reached the door.

"What"

Spinning quickly, Ron cupped his hands to his mouth and screamed. "BEARS SUCK"

Tee laughed, "Man, I don't think anyone heard you."

"True, but it made me feel better."

The two made their way back up the strip. They would meet up with the occasional prostitute who would shove a price list into their hands and quickly move away. There were other men shoving flyers at them with pricelists and move on. They both threw the advertisements on the ground.

"Man, I ain't payin' no bitch $300 for a blow job."

There was one thing bothering Ron. "Why ain't they talking to us?"

Now it was time for Tee to show off his advance knowledge of all things sleazy. "It's like some weird Las Vegas law. They can't talk to you but they can advertise."

Ron laughed, "Man, that's fucked up."

The two continued to walk up busy strip making sure to note the exotic cars that cruised by them. They pointed and laughed as a limo rolled by. The rear window rolled down and the shapely behind of a young woman was hanging out pissing into street.

"This ain't Laramie."

"FUCK NO, this ain't Laramie. This is FUCKING PARADISE!" Tee exclaimed happily.

Grinning happily, Ron checked the time on his cell phone. "We better get to the hotel bar before all the free pussy is gone."

"Child please, this place never has a pussy shortage."

Taking note of a group of young college aged girls coming towards them. Ron went from beast mode to Romeo mode. After all there would be time for beast mode later at the hotel. "LADIES"

His interests unfortunately fell on deaf ears. The girls adorned in their navy sweat shirts with CAL written in gold cursive across the front let the two men from Laramie know of their disdain for them. "FUCK OFF COW FUCKERS!"

Putting off the momentary set back Ron was quick with the comeback. "You bitches ever took anything between those legs that wasn't battery operated you'd appreciate a real man."

"FUCK YOU…" The girls screamed, before turning away laughing.

Tee shook his head, "Man, forget those chicken headed bitches. We need women not rug muchin' Cal State dykes."

"How'd they know we were from Wyoming?" Ron mused as the two waited to cross the busy street.

"Look at your shirt."

Looking down at his chest his memory was suddenly restored. On his chest in big bold brown and gold lettering was written, 'Property of University of Wyoming Football'. "Oh"

Entering the Hard Rock Hotel entrance it was plain to see that the place was jumping. Loud classic rock music was blaring from speakers located all over the lobby. There was what could be best described as herds of attractive young available female flesh for Ron to find companionship with for the evening.

Of course many were accompanied by many well dressed, well groomed, wealthy looking men. But that didn't matter to Ron. He knew that if things were to get heated and ugly two things were likely to happen. Either he'd beat the hell out of the poor privileged child or he could out run them if grossly outnumbered. He knew this from experience, both options having played out many times back Laramie.

Then again the large number of women dressed in slut mode, plied with large amounts of alcohol and looking for man meat also insured a trouble free environment in which for Ron to operate.

"Man, look at all these whores." Tee said as he leaned in closer to Ron's ear so he could be heard over the Def Leppard music.

Grinning happily, Ron agreed. "We got to get to the bar."

Entering the large crowded bar, his eyes swept back and forth taking in all the eye candy. Then he looked at his own attire and suddenly felt self conscious. "I think I'm a little under dressed."

Tee leaned over as he surveyed the room. "You're perfect. You are a well oiled football playin' machine. You are a man amongst men. All you got to do is say you're a football player and these bitches will be fighting one another to see who sucks you off first."

He liked this kind of pep talk, 'Booyah, show time."

Tee quickly spotted three very attractive African American ladies and took off like a shot. Ron followed at a safe distance. Sometimes Tee's lack of tact could be troublesome. He also learned this, the hard way having been slapped, screamed at and having numerous drinks poured over his head back in Laramie.

Rubbing his hands together in anticipation, Tee boldly asked. "So you bitches want to come back to my room and fuck me and my friend or what?"

Ron didn't wait around for an answer. At the word 'Bitches' he quickly peeled off in a different direction so as not to be the center of attention as the screaming started. With Tee it was usually screaming. His direct approach Ron noted generally worked on girls that were really, really drunk.

Then he spotted her, brown hair, short, maybe 5'1 or 5'2, impossibly large tits for such a small woman. She was dressed to kill in a little black dress that only highlighted her tits. She was now the focus of Ron's interest.

He held his hand at waist level. Visualizing where her head would be in relation to his hand as she was on her knees sucking the Ron Dog in and out of her mouth. Next he visualized how much fun he was going to have with those large tits. Ron smacked his lips together appreciatively, "Show time."

Approaching the girl he quickly thought of an approach. It was hopping club so doing the whole my girlfriend left me to marry a prince thing wasn't going to work. Cheesy lines would probably get him sent on his way. Fun, girls just want to have fun. Ron was a veritable amusement park of fun. "Hey lady, buy me a beer."

"Aren't you supposed to be buying me the beers?" She asked in amusement.

"Yeah, well I kind of forgot my ID up in my room? Want to come help me look for it?"

The girl laughed, "How old are you?"

"19"

"I thought so. Yeah, I'll buy you a beer." She said.

She bought him a beer as he quickly scanned the landscape to make sure Tee wasn't going to come in at a crucial time and ruin the moment. There was no sign of his friend, much to Ron's relief.

"So you here to watch the game?"

Taking the cup of beer, Ron acted as if he were offended by the statement. "Watch? I'm playing in the game. As a matter of fact I am the game. Ron Stoppable, star linebacker and future NFL phenom at your service."

"My name's Linda, nice to meet you. You don't look like a football player."

Grinning, Ron thought that this was going to work out just fine. She didn't give a last name, which was good because it was hard for him to remember first names much less the confusing minutia of last names. "That's the secret of my success."

"Hey man, cutting ol' Tee out of the action?"

The grin was now forced. "This is my…friend Tee Foster. Who is leaving… right now."

Linda's grin spread across her face. "No Tee can stay, and you'll love my cousin."

Tee, grinned. "Cousin huh, Ron loves cousins."

Once Linda had turned away to find her cousin. Ron shot Tee a look to show his displeasure. Tee only smiled and flipped him the bird. Whispering under his breath, he growled. "You son of a bitch."

"Hey Stacey, come here." Linda called towards a girl who was sort of dancing by herself in a corner. She had a black party dress on but little in the way of breasts for the dress to show off. The girl had long black hair, a boyish figure, thin as a post, a so-so face, nothing to write home about. Ron decided he'd been with worse.

Her head down Stacey slowly made her way through the crowd towards them. A sickening thought swept through his mind. This girl is messed up. She was high, drunk, crazy or all three.

"This is Ron and Tee, they play football. Or at least Ron does. Tee, do you play football or do you just watch?"

Grinning, Tee set Linda straight. "Fuck yeah, I play football." Pointing at Ron, he continued. "He plays football too. He's little dog…but I'm the big dog taught him everything he knows."

Linda moved closer to Tee. "I like big dogs."

Cringing inwardly his mind raced. How as he going to nail the girl with the big tits whose name suddenly left his memory. Maybe they could swap them around in the room. It wouldn't be the first time he and Tee had participated in tag team fucking. He doubted Tee would share. He too enjoyed women with big tits. One thing was certain things were becoming all screwed up.

"Do you like love?"

Ron was jarred back to the moment by the small voice. "Awwwww yeah, Ron Stoppable's all about love, especially the physical kind."

He turned to see her smiling at him. Ron nearly jumped out of his skin. This girl had to have the worst teeth he had ever seen. They were more crooked than Kim's were on a bad day when she was little. He tried to think of the expression they used in Laramie. What was it? _"Oh yeah, she could eat an ear of corn through a chicken wire fence."_

"Hey Stacey, want to go party with Ron and Tee in their room?" Linda asked giggling as she snuggled closer to Tee.

Stacey's eyes lit up. "I like to party because, partying always ends in love making. I like to make love."

"Great… great… That's just…great." Ron stammered. He did his best to sound enthusiastic as they made their way out of the bar.

Once in the elevator Ron quickly chose a neutral corner followed by the girl with the horrendous teeth whose name he had completely forgotten. She reached up to his shoulder and playfully flicked at his hair.

"You have pretty hair."

Smiling weakly, Ron said. "Yeah, yeah…it's, it's blonde."

The room was still dark when they entered. The girl whose name Ron had forgotten dropped to her knees as soon as the door was closed and yanked down his pants. "Oh you've got a big one."

Suddenly things didn't seem so dreadful after all, as long as the lights stayed out. This was going to work out just fine. "Damn straight it's a big one."

The girl quickly took his tool into her mouth. Ron put his hand on top of her head. "Awwww, yeah, work it bitch."

She groaned and moved her head back and forth quickly. Chancing a glance over at Tee he was relieved to see he remembered which bed was his as he was receiving the same treatment. A sharp pain brought his attention back to the girl in front of him. "TEETH"

The nameless black haired girl giggled, "Sorry"

He pulled off his shirt and threw it towards what in the dark he assumed was a pile of dirty clothes. Next he pulled the girl up by the hair he proceeded to undress her, making sure to keep her clothes where they could be found.

Ron wanted to make sure that after he was finished with her that he could shove her butt out the door quickly. No chit chat, no promises of phone calls later. Ever since the breakup with Kim he had become the master of slam bam thank you ma'am and tonight he saw no reason to change that.

The girl giggled as she fell back onto Ron's bed. She spread her legs wide. "You can eat me if you want."

Finally freeing himself from his pants and shoes and climbed onto the bed. "Not in the game plan. Hands and knees, right now."

Grabbing a handful of hair as entered her from behind, he worked to get his rhythm down. Once he found it, he was off to the races. Glancing towards Tee he saw he was in a similar position. Ron motioned towards him that they should switch.

The room wasn't totally dark so Ron was able to make out Tee's teeth grinning at him in the darkness. Then he made out the silhouette of his hand giving him the finger. He shook his head, "Asshole"

"No…not…there…"

"What…oh" Chuckling he realized it was time for him to focus on the job at hand. Feeling the familiar pull of a pleasurable release, he quickened his strokes. Miss bad teeth was a few strokes from being quickly shown the door and Ron was a few quick minutes away from making a solo run through the bar.

"Awwwwwwwwwww, yeah" Ron reached orgasm and was happy to note he hadn't even broke a sweat. It was to be a quick clean up in the sink and not shower. Glancing over at Tee he could tell something was wrong. The girl with the big tits was trying to fight him off.

Tee quickly jumped off of the girl. "Bitch what's wrong with you."

Panic swept through Ron. This wasn't happening. The girl with the big tits must have had second thoughts and now she and her mentally challenged cousin were going to claim they were raped. Tee Foster and Ron Stoppable were headed to jail. "SHIT"

Scrambling for door, he turned on the lights. Racing over to stand next to Tee, he could clearly see now. The girl wasn't fighting him off, she couldn't breathe. With the lights on the feeling of panic did not subside. Then in an instant Ron was in a state of complete clarity. This girl on the bed gasping for air really did have nice tits. "Call 911."

Tee focused, "Oh yeah…"

Turning quickly the girl he was just with standing naked, staring at her cousin. Then she looked at Ron. "Do you love me now?"

Ron was still naked as he stood staring at this girl in disbelief. "FUCK NO, I DON'T LOVE YOU."

In one swift, well rehearsed moment, naked girl, party dress, shoes, underwear were efficiently shoved out the door. "Get the hell out of the room."

Tee had just hung up the phone. The two stared at each other for a moment. Then the same though crossed their minds. "CLOTHES"

Quickly dressing, Tee looked over at Ron. "What was her name again?"

"Shit, I don't know. She's with you."

Looking at the gasping girl on the bed, Tee asked. "Bitch, what's your name?"

Grimacing Ron shook his head. "Not cool."

"Ron, Ron, the police ask, she's with you. You know she being small and white and me being black. You know how cops are." Tee whispered urgently.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Come on man."

"FUCK YOU!"

There was a knock on the door and the two looked at one another. Tee finally said, "Answer it, it's probably Snaggletooth."

Rolling his eyes Ron quickly ran to the door. It wasn't the strange girl with the bad teeth, it was the police. Stepping aside Ron let them in. He looked out into the hall then up and down the hall. No sign of the strange girl. Breathing a sigh of relief he closed the door and stepped back into the room.

Soon the EMT's arrived and worked on the girl to restore her breathing. Once the woman's breathing was restored. She called Tee every name in the book, her favorite being "Big fucking asshole" and Ron was simply known as "Little fucking asshole."

Statements taken, the EMT's, Police and other emergency services left the room after an hour and a half. It was one of the longest hour and half of Ron's life. He hated answering questions, especially the question of, "What happened to the girl you were with?"

The only thing Ron could think of to say was, "She left."

Now the room was quiet. Tee and Ron sat on their beds looking at one another. Then they began to snicker, soon they were laughing hysterically. This would be a night that would live on in Wyoming Cowboys lore.

The night Tee Foster screwed some girl so hard he collapsed her lung. Tee laughed, "Did you see that shit? I tore that pussy UP!"

**

* * *

**

"Not one of my better moments. So to make a long story short, this lawyer shows up at the University in early September of the next year. They're looking for the great football player Ron Stoppable. The University gets a hold of me and before you know it I'm donating DNA to run a paternity check." Ron said grimly.

Kim lifted an eyebrow. She wasn't at all impressed with her former BFBF. "I bet."

Taking another long drink from his beer, Ron continued. "So they explain that this Stacey Leann Brewer says I fathered a kid with her. I quickly inform them I don't have any idea who the hell this Stacey Leann Brewer is. But I kind of sort of have to donate anyway."

"Test came back positive?"

"Oh yeah, so I got stuck with the hospital bills, child support and all that good stuff. I made arrangements through her lawyers to see the baby. We had a bye week so we set up a date in Pheasant Ridge, back at mom and dad's place." Ron said sadly.

"How did the rents take it?"

Ron started to laugh, "It was all good, after mom got done slapping the shit out of me. They took it well."

The beers were getting to Kim. She was feeling a bit bold and felt it was time to do some scolding. "Well, I hope this teaches…"

"NO"

"Huh?"

"No, no, no, don't go there." Ron said sternly.

"What?" Kim asked defensively.

"You're getting ready to start moralizing and being all superior and shit. Then you're going to tell me a bunch of shit I've heard before from everyone else. Then if you don't like the way I respond you'll try to make me ashamed of my daughter and that is just not going to happen." He told her firmly.

"No…no…I was just going to say…uh…I hope this teaches you to remember names…better, or something." Kim stammered quickly.

"Nice save." Ron said happily.

"So she brought her over to the trailer…"

"Mobile home" He quickly corrected her. After the Lowarthian attack the surviving citizens of Middleton were shuttled off to make shift communities. Most were housed in mobile homes. Ron being like most people that have lived in mobile homes resented the word trailer as it applied to where they were living.

"…mobile home then?"

"Oh yeah, once I saw her I knew there was no denying this girl." Ron said with a laugh.

"Love at first sight."

"Yeah, of course her mother was there calling me all sorts of names. Monique was living with us so I got to hear it in stereo. I mean I tried to be civil with her. Sometimes things just don't work out." Ron said sadly.

"With Monique or Stacey?"

"What? Oh, Stacey, anyway she says she needs some time away from the baby and if we'd watch it while she ran into Middleton for a while. I was more than happy to do it. I was more than willing if for nothing else to just go for a few hours without being called asshole. Anyway, she left and we never saw her again until a few weeks after I signed with the Dolphins."

"Time to cash in?"

"Oh yeah, so the child support gets adjusted and that's fine if she'd just stay away but now she wants to see her daughter again. So I decided that I didn't want to be seen as an asshole and I agree to let her see Cheyenne while I was away playing in London. Then I'd pick her back up once the team returned home." Ron was becoming more emotional.

"But she didn't let you have her?"

"Nope, she took off. I haven't seen my daughter since August and she's holding her ransom for an additional ten grand a month. Says I misled her on my income because I didn't project my earnings from promotional contracts. Like I'm psychic and can tell you what I'm going to make in the coming year." He spat bitterly.

"Ten grand a month, how much are you paying now?" Kim asked, more than a little curious.

Ron sighed, "I was paying $235 a month while I was in school. Once I got drafted and got my bonus check the amount was recalculated to $16,423.95 a month."

"A year?" Kim asked, not sure if she heard him right.

"A month…"

Kim did some quick figuring and the numbers shocked her. "That's almost $200,000 a year. Ron, can you afford that?"

He shrugged, "I'm paying it."

"God damn Ron, if I knew you were going to making that kind of money I would have let you get me pregnant." Ron's face contorted in pain. Kim realized her mistake and quickly said, "SORRY, sorry, I was… You make that kind of money?"

"Got to make it while I can." Ron said sadly as he looked away from her.

"I guess…"

The cell phone went off again. Ron reached for it and his Bluetooth. "It's kind of late…Yeah, I'm staying out of trouble. I'm eating dinner in the hotel. Yes, I'll be in my room at 11:00." Ron pushed the button on the Bluetooth to end the call. "Dr. Ellen Morlock…" He said sheepishly.

"Girlfriend?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"Who, Ellen? No she's the team psychologist and all around trouble shooter. She's been really good about keeping the whole custody thing out of the papers and she helped with the whole fountains thing."

"Oh yeah, the whole fountains thing." Kim said in a disapproving voice.

"Yep, she says to never talk to the cops. They'll never write down your story the way you tell it. Talk to no one. Call her immediately and she'll get the lawyers to get you out of jail." Ron said happily.

Kim frowned, "Great…"

"So I get arrested, the ladies get arrested, the car gets arrested and we're all out in less than 4 hours. I didn't talk to anyone. Now it's a passing story and more of a joke. All thanks to Dr. Ellen."

The cell phone went off again as Michelle entered the room. Ron pointed at the now empty ice bucket. Michelle waved and stepped back out of the room. "It's a little late Raffi…"

Kim was getting a little tired of the interruptions. Ron's cell phone and the annoying waitress kept interrupting the flow of conversation. However this did give her a chance to think. She was getting only one side of the story but it did seem that Ron had a legitimate issue with this Stacey woman. If she were on the up and up she would have returned the girl to Ron when he returned home. Unless of course Ron was beating or neglecting her, this she refused to believe. Ron would never beat a child. Of course he did appear to be extremely stressed and she hadn't seen him in over 5 years. No, no even though he was being a jerk she still thought of him as being a very good person. No matter what his reputation in the media was.

"What kind of money are we talking about?"

If she could help Ron she would. But she would have to press for more information. The only problem was if she pressed too hard, he would likely bite her head off. She was feeling light headed from the beers. She would have to will herself to proceed cautiously.

"Awwww yeah, I like those numbers. I'm all about cologne. Look I'm in the middle of something here. Let's meet around ten on Monday… Yeah I don't have to be in Davies till noon. Right…OK…Sounds good…Nite."

Ending the call he turned and smiled at Kim. "I'm going to have a cologne, cool, huh."

Kim smiled, "Cool"

Ron was feeling good. He always felt good when a big deal was in the works. "So want to smell like me?"

"Before or after a game?" She asked in amusement.

Thinking the question over for a moment Ron had to admit. "I don't know. If it's before a game I smell like Flexsol, if it's after a game I smell like…well you know what I smell like."

"Yeah" She said as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"I'll have to get a whiff or two before I sign off on this. Just to insure it captures my…essential Ronness."

"Odor de Ron?"

"Precisely…" Ron chuckled.

"Well looks like you have a lot of stuff going on. Are you any better at taking care of your money or do you plan on taking Bonnie on any wild shopping sprees?"

Grinning, Ron said. "Oh I'm much more responsible with my finances these days." Then he unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt and pulled out a gold chain. At the end of the chain was a small gold letter "R".

Kim began laughing, "You haven't changed."

Ron shrugged, "Well, that's an opinion."

The laughter ceased as Kim could feel the dark cloud reforming around him. "So do you have custody or does she?"

"It's supposed to be joint. I hold primary custody since she took off."

"Then why isn't she paying you child support?" Kim asked.

"She hasn't got much brains much less money. Anyway, the judge feels that if she has enough income that she can be...Oh what was the word? Oh yeah, 'have parity' with me and become a loving care giver."

Kim blinked, "That's the most screwed up thing I've ever heard."

"Tell me about."

"So…there's a warrant?"

"Hmmmmmm"

"A warrant out on this Stacey person?" Kim asked again. Trying to steer the conversation around to something she felt she might be able to help with.

"Yeah, for all the good it did. The warrant was issued at the beginning of October but they wouldn't execute the warrant till after the election."

"What does the election have to do with anything?"

Laughing bitterly, Ron told her. "Election year politics, it wouldn't be prudent to execute the warrant against a defenseless female. It's not acceptable in an election year to help an evil rich athlete to make sure his daughter is OK."

Kim frowned, she hadn't thought of that."So when do they plan on executing the warrant?"

"They were going to do it last week. The election being two weeks ago and the warrant being issued a month before that. So the day before they're to go to the house the Florida State DFS contacts Stacey and warns her in advance." He threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Division of Family Services… I thought they were supposed to help."

"Normally you'd think that. But I'm an evil man and all children need to be with their mothers. So Stacey gets the heads up and runs off with Cheyenne to Texas. At least that's where I think they are now."

"So you contacted the DFS before or after the warrant?"

"Oh well before. I tried to hotline her when she wouldn't bring Cheyenne back. They of course laughed at me. Seems they couldn't take the word of a bitter ex-boyfriend. FUCK… After Middleton, you'd think I'd know better than to trust any Government agency." Ron spat bitterly.

"So you knew where they were?"

"Yeah, I had to buy her a house. Everyone knows where she is…WAS."

Kim's raised her eyebrows. "You bought her a house? She's getting over $16,000 a month and you have to buy her a house?"

"Parity Kim, parity, anyway don't get me started on that one." Ron said sullenly.

"So you have all the documentation and everything and no one is doing anything? That doesn't make sense." Kim said as she tried to wrap her mind around the situation.

"Welcome to my fucked up world." Ron grumbled.

The door opened and Michelle the server appeared with more beer. "I get off at ten so this is last call."

"Awwwww" Ron said with a wide grin.

"So do you want to charge this to your room?" She asked innocently.

Kim's eyes narrowed. She'd been around the block a few times and knew what was going on. Good old friendly Michelle was inviting herself up to Ron's room. She was making it sound so innocent. She was getting off at ten and was just wondering what Ron's room number happened to be.

Ron of course would be the good guy and charge the whole evening to his room. Then he would try to send Kim on her way before ten so he could be in his room for when she showed up. Kim could read men like a book. They were all alike, Ron being no exception.

Taking the check, Ron nodded his head. "Yeah, sounds good to me."

Michelle smiled and let her eyes play over the check. She thanked him for the generous tip and excused herself from the room. Ron watched her out the door. Then the cell phone began vibrating on the table Grinning he picked it up. "Text message…"

Kim smirked, "Busy, busy, busy…"

Howling with laughter, Ron pounded his fist on the table. "He finally saw it…"

Lifting an eyebrow, Kim was amazed at how his moods could swing so drastically. "Saw what…"

Shoving the phone towards He continued to laugh. Kim eyed the message. Most of it was gibberish to her except the last line. "Fuk U Ron… Lovely."

His face was red from laughing as he explained the message. "Our field goal kicker is from Poland, little guy named Jan Wasiewicz. The little Pollock speaks very little English so he carries this little notebook with him everywhere he goes." He couldn't finish the story as he continued to laugh.

Whatever the joke was it seemed to make Ron's night. "He carries this little notebook with him and writes words down that he doesn't understand. Team checks in yesterday, he leaves the book at the front desk. I picked it up and left him a few new words to learn. Before giving him back the book."

Shaking her head as Ron couldn't keep himself from laughing. She had a feeling this was going to be something very juvenile but she couldn't stop herself from asking. "So what were the new words?"

Grinning, he proudly told her. "KICKERS SUCK DICK!"

"I had a feeling it was something like that." She said, as Ron continued to howl with laughter.

Calming down, he finally looked at her. "Well Kim, it's been great seeing you again and everything. But it's getting late so…"

Frowning she knew she was about to be shown the door. Only problem was Kim wasn't ready to leave. At least not yet, too much work went in to getting to see him to walk away now. "You have any pictures?"

"Pictures of what?" Ron said suddenly puzzled.

"Cheyenne, do you have any pictures of her?"

Ron's eyes lit up. "DO I HAVE ANY PICTURES?" He shouted excitedly as he dug into his zebra print jacket. Retrieving a large wallet, and pulled out a separate brown leather section that held dozens of pictures. Opening the section to page one he pointed at a baby pictures. "There, you ever see a more beautiful baby."

This Ron was much more to Kim's liking. She was exhausted from trying to keep up with Ron's many mood swings. She looked at the picture, and looked at him. "Yeah, there's no denying it. She's your girl."

This pleased Ron. "Awwwww yeah, she's daddy's princess."

Kim looked at the next photo. It was of Cheyenne sitting on his lap. His cheeks bulged out for the camera trying to imitate the baby's facial expression. She noticed the long hair. "Why'd you cut your hair?"

"It was a bunch of bullshit, long story."

It was obvious that was something he didn't want to talk about. "This was taken back in Pheasant Ridge?"

"Yeah, yeah, back in 09."

The next picture was of an older Cheyenne on the back of a Shetland pony. Ron's hair was as it appeared today. So she was guessing this photo wasn't taken too long ago. "Is this from earlier this year?"

Glancing at the picture he smiled. "No that's from Senior Day in Laramie, about a year ago. The horse is Cowboy Joe and whenever The Pokes score a touchdown they trot Cowboy Joe around in the end zone." Ron laughed, "She wanted to take Cowboy Joe back to Miami with her."

Turning to the next picture, she was greeted with a surprise. There was Ron with long hair snuggled up to a tall brown haired girl. Both of them were smiling for the camera. They were both dressed in clothes one would expect to see on a basketball court. "Old girlfriend?" She asked innocently.

A look of sadness crossed Ron's eyes as he looked at the picture. It only lasted for a second as he tossed it back to Kim, "No one of importance."

She examined the picture a little more closely. "She looks important."

Ron narrowed his eyes, and Kim got ready for another round of shouting. "She was working with me when I thought I'd go out for basketball. It didn't end well."

"Basketball, you couldn't even beat Felix in basketball and he was in a wheelchair." She couldn't stop herself from saying it. Now she was cringing as she glance up at Ron. He frowned, shrugged and looked the other way. The dark clouds were rolling in again.

She didn't wait for an answer. Flipping to the next picture there was Ron in his uniform with the whole family. "Senior Day?"

Without looking at the picture, he said. "Yeah, Senior Day. The only time my family ever got to see me play. Well, other than the National Championship game in Miami."

"Not many pictures in here of Cheyenne after she was a baby till last year." She noted.

"I didn't see my family for over 2 years. They were in Miami and I was stuck in Laramie working my ass off." Ron told her sadly. He was still looking at a distant point in the room. His mind was clearly somewhere else.

The next picture was Ron with an older woman and a boy that looked as if he had Down syndrome. "Who's this?"

Glancing at the photo, he said. "That's Sue Peters, she was my strength and conditioning coach my last year at Wyoming. The boy is her son Danny."

"Down syndrome?"

"Yeah, he's my number 1 fan." Ron said with a slight grin.

She watched Ron open a fresh beer. "You two were close?"

Ron's eyes narrowed suspecting where Kim was headed with the question. "Not that close."

Suddenly feeling very foolish, Kim worked to recover. "No...I mean…She worked for the University?"

"She was brought in to be on my staff for my senior year. I didn't always see eye to eye with my coaches." Ron said evenly.

"Ahhhh…OK." Kim said nervously. She was reminded of the sports radio show that said the University of Wyoming hired a staff of seven to keep Ron out of trouble. It seemed to her the staff actually did more than just keep him out of trouble.

"She helped turn a colt into a thoroughbred." Ron said in slight amusement.

The last photo was clearly the latest. It was of Ron and Cheyenne with Mickey and Minnie Mouse in a parade at Disney World. "Cute"

Ron smiled. "That was after I won the Heisman. We got to go to Disney World and be in the parade."

One thing was for certain in Kim's mind. Ron was not abusing the girl. Spoiling her, yes, abusing her, no, she handed the pictures back to Ron. "She's a cutie."

Taking the pictures back from her, his gaze lingered over the one with Cheyenne at Disney World. "It's all my fault."

"What?"

"I knew when she came over. She was going to pull something. My weirdar went off." Ron said sadly.

"You couldn't have known."

"I knew and I let her go anyway. DAMN…" Ron said, slamming his hand onto the table in frustration.

"You were trying to be a good guy." Kim reminded him.

The cell phone on the table rang once again. Kim shot the phone an evil look. Ron picked it up and looked to see who was calling. "I'm killing my mother." He grumbled.

"Hi Galina"

Kim tried not feigning interest but she couldn't help herself. Maybe she would have to have Wade deport this girl.

"Well its kind of late…got a game tomorrow. Yeah, kind of like dancing except there's these really big guys that want to hurt me….Yeah….I only dance after a touchdown…"

This girl was definitely going to get her skinny butt deported. Rolling her eyes, she was mildly annoyed. Well not mildly, extremely annoyed that Ron took the call. For someone who wasn't interested in this girl, he sure spent a lot of time talking to her.

"Yeah, yeah, I like puppies too, puppies are good. Yeah…I guess that's one more thing we have in common. Hey by any chance have you talked to my mom lately? Just got off the phone with her. Yeah…I'm psychic like that."

Kim smiled, it sure didn't take Momma Stoppable long to start working the phones when she heard who her little Ronnie was eating dinner with. She fought the urge to moan _"Fuck me, Ronnie fuck me."_ Ron might go ballistic on her and the little ballerina may not get it.

"Yeah, well good luck dancing on Monday. Don't let any 300 pound men get you. Yeah, that was a joke…It wasn't that funny…Alright…You take care too."

Ron ended the call, twisted his neck back and forth. He was rewarded with two loud "pops". "I'm turning this phone off. It's after business hours and I'm tired of being bothered."

"So is this the ballerina you met on Letterman?" Kim asked innocently.

"Oh, you saw that."

"Shhhhhaaaaaa, yeah…funny top 10…NOT." She teased.

"WELL IT'S NOT AS IF I WRITE THAT SHIT!" Ron spat back.

Deciding that she needed to hold her ground to show Ron he wasn't about to intimidate her. The beers were making her lose her cool. "Well I think that after all the times we saved the world…"

"WE NEVER SAVED SHIT."

Folding her arms she leaned back in her seat. "Yes we did."

The laugh was bitter and hurtful. "You still think we saved the world. We never saved anything and that's why we're the butt of jokes. Or should I say you. No one ever notices the sidekick"

It was clear, Ron was confused or his memory went soft over the last five years. "Lil' Diablos…"

"Search Youtube for them and you'll find gun camera footage with Air Force guys laughing their asses off as they shoot down these gigantic rocket powered barrage balloons."

Kim fumed for a few moments. "Beebees"

"Rusting in a junk yard in the Ukraine…"

"No, no, we saved the world…"

"Kim we never saved anything. Drakengia, remember Drakengia?"

"Yeah"

"You've been in Europe and overseas for the last 5 years. Where's the wholesale Middleton style destruction?

She didn't have an answer for this. It was just something she never really thought about. She never considered why there was never any destruction outside of the areas where they had saved the world. She always thought the world just had really good insurance and that things fixed themselves. "I…I…"

Ron pressed his point. "If you drag a whole bunch of continents together you figure there has to be some damage done somewhere? The only thing that device did was rattle the building down around us."

This bit of information coming from Ron was going against all that she held dear. "That's not true…"

Looking away from her to calm down, he was still amazed she had deluded herself this long. "Look I play with a guy named Theotis Monroe, offensive lineman. A good guy, he's never heard of a Lil' Diablo. Thinks I make all this stuff up. So I ask him. 'Hey Oats, where ya from?' He's from Mobile Alabama, no Bueno Nacho chains in Alabama. I tell him that I'm tight these days with Drakken and when the season's over we'll come conquer Mobile Alabama so he can experience the joy of running from a 50ft. killer robot."

"You are not tight with Drakken?" Kim said in a slightly tweeked voice.

"Kim, the worlds changed. Drakken's still strange but he's the volcano hero. He and Shego have been cleaning up on the lecture circuit. Face facts we were nothing more than local oddities." Ron said quietly.

She felt as though Ron had just slapped her. All these years she believed they had saved the world. It was Gospel, written in stone. They were teen heroes. It can't be true. Ron's just a true believer that lost the faith. He lost his faith because she had walked out on him. "That's not true."

Sighing, Ron pointed out other inconsistencies what they, he used to believe. "You really think Drakken, Monkey Nuts, Professor Hippopotamus…"

"Dementor…"

"Whatever, the Senor's, Frugal Fucking Lucre, the guy that golf's too much, do you really think they had the smarts to take over the world?"

Kim tried to answer, "I don't know… There was Gemini…"

"Fucking nut, you know your boss wasn't that much better. She is your boss right?"

"Maybe…" Kim said before she could stop herself. She was feeling more foolish by the minute.

"Look, they say I'm pretty smart for a football player. I got a 38 on my Wonderlic test. Now if I'm smart for a football player and I decided to take over the world. Why would I develop a super weapon capable of conquering the world with a self destruct button?"

Sliding lower in her seat, Kim now had to face two major quandaries. The first being what Ron was telling her about their roles as crime fighters. The second that Ron had scored higher on the fifty question, twelve minute test that measured cognitive ability than she did. She had only scored a 20 when she took it for Global Justice. "I always kind of wondered that too."

"See, those fuckwads aren't capable of taking over a candy car with cookie wheels much less the world."

"You really scored a 38 on the Wonderlic." She asked shyly.

"Yeah, why you ever take it?"

"NO…no…" She said absently, still trying to digest Ron's high score.

"So how many times have you saved the world with Global Justice?"

The question hit her between the eyes. She had never saved the world with Global Justice. There were never mad scientists or megalomaniacs, just the common ordinary murder and mayhem. She was trying not to cry. Her voice was just a bit hoarse. "We deal mostly in real crime."

"Real crime…" Ron said evenly.

Wiping at her eyes, she said. "Hard crime…"

Ron nodded his head. He made his point. "Look we may have saved the world as we knew it. But when it came time to really save the world, we were out gunned and out classed. We couldn't save Middleton, much less the world."

Kim shrugged. "I couldn't beat Warmonger."

"Not your fault." Ron said softly.

"Yeah, but you killed…"

"I DID NOTHING… Drakken and Shego saved the world from the evil volcano and that's how I like it." Ron said bitterly.

"But…"

"I don't want to be known for killing anyone. I want to be remembered for playing football." Ron explained with a slight grin.

She thought it over for a minute. She would have to take this up with Wade. They saved the world, saved the world on many separate occasions. They had to of saved the world at least once. Still there was one bone she still had to pick with Ron. "You shouldn't have made fun of me in that commercial."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know the commercial?"

Waving his hand over his head, he said. "Phhhhhhhhhhhhh, you've completely lost me."

"You're telling me you don't know about the commercial?" Kim said indignantly.

Ron shook his head. He had to set her straight on a few things. "Kim I do commercials for Hebrew Nation Soups, Interstate Batteries, Haynes Underwear, Smarty Mart, Sprint, Underarmor, Gatorade, Guinness, Nike, EA Games, Microsoft, Old Spice…"

"That's the one. The deodorant commercial…"

"You weren't in the commercial, I was." Ron said patiently.

"No…Oh, you weren't in that part." Kim said, suddenly feeling very foolish.

Still confused, Ron just shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever…"

Frowning, Kim said. "I thought you were a football player not a salesman."

"Ha, shows how much you know. My primary job is the sales and marketing of Ron Stoppable and Ron Stoppable Inc. my two major customers are the Miami Dolphins Professional Football Club LLC and Smarty Mart." Ron told her proudly.

"Hmmmmmmmm…" Kim said still sulking at being told they never saved the world.

Ron smiled as he picked up his cell phone and turned it back on. It was time to call it an evening. "Well it's close to 10:30 so they'll be doing bed checks soon. Want to come up to my room for a little fucking and sucking?"

"NO…" Kim said, as she was suddenly taken aback by Ron's boldness.

"Come on you know you want to." Ron said with a wink.

"No" She said again, this time not as confidently as before.

Sighing, Ron said in mock disappointment. "Well there's still Michelle…"

Kim smiled sheepishly, "NO…I…I guess I can come up for a bit."

"Awwwww, yeah…"

**

* * *

**

After picking up her coat from the coat check room, she felt Ron's arm encircle her waist as he escorted her to the elevator. She had a light buzz from the beers. Kim knew what they were about to do in Ron's suite but felt somehow obligated as a female to play the hard to get game. "We're just going to talk right?"

Lifting an eyebrow as the elevator door opened, Ron said. "Awwwwwwww, yeah, The Ron is all about talkin'."

Once the elevator door closed, he pulled her to him and began to kiss her gently. Taken momentarily by surprise, she resisted at first. The elevator door opened on the twenty-fifth floor. There Ron was greeted by the Concierge and Michelle. Michelle frowned at Kim and stepped into the elevator to leave. _"That's right bitch, keep walkin'."_ Kim thought proudly. She had beaten the waitress to her man.

"Mr. Stoppable, would you and your prostitute care for some Champagne?"

Hearing Kim referred to as his prostitute amused Ron to no end. "Why yes Floyd. My prostitute and I would enjoy a nice magnum of your finest Champagne."

The two breezed past the Concierge to the first door on the left. Kim elbowed Ron in the ribs. "You are so going to pay for that."

"Yeah, I can afford it these days." Ron quipped as he opened the door.

Once inside the room Kim found herself pressed against the wall as Ron kissed her hard on the lips. Soon her dress was off and tossed across the room. Ron then pressed her to her knees. She undid his belt as the room phone began to ring. Groaning, Kim was learning to hate telephones.

Ron grabbed her by the hair and pulled her carefully backwards to a desk where the room phone was ringing. Kim finished pulling down his boxers and giggled as his erection popped free. Ron picked up the phone. "What…Yeah I'm in my room. Yeah, yeah, lights out at 11:00."

Giggling as Ron hung up the phone, Kim asked. "Now what should I do with this."

"Open wide, time to taste the glory of the Ron Dog."

Kim's mouth was soon full and she came close to gagging as she adjusted to Ron's size. He was rougher than he had been five years ago. Five years ago they were both inexperienced teens. Now they were older and Ron was definitely a man who knew what he wanted.

"Awwwww yeah, suck that dick."

Urged on by Ron's dirty talk, Kim gave the blow job of her life. If she hadn't drunk those beers she may have been a bit leery of how rough Ron was. But now she only found it intriguing. There was a knock on the door. The Champagne had arrived.

Pulling away from Kim's mouth, Ron pointed to the corner. "Wait over there till I get the door."

He quickly pulled the zebra print pants up and walked to the door. Kim quickly shed the rest of her clothes as Ron signed for the Champagne. She had a feeling this would be one for the ages. No more Smarty Mart parking lots. No more hiding in darkened parking lots in Laramie. No more trying to have sex in the Roth SL. They were in a suite. This was going to be some high dollar sex.

The popping of a cork caught her attention. Before her stood Ron all decked out in his pimp outfit pouring the Champagne into two crystal Champagne Flutes. This would be a night to remember. Grinning Ron handed her one of the glasses. "Better than in the backseat of that old car?"

"Much…" Kim said as she accepted the glass.

Giggling like teenagers, they both quickly downed the Champagne. Kim put her hand on Ron's chest. "Kind of over dressed aren't you?"

It didn't take him long to shed the rest of his clothes. There was little foreplay as Ron backed his former high school sweetheart back to the couch. He laid her back, positioned himself on top and quickly entered her.

Kim grunted at the quick pace Ron was setting. Thrusting away she could see his smile from behind the dangling golden letter "R" necklace that was swinging back and forth in front of her nose. Gasping at the approach of an impending orgasm, she closed her eyes and held on as the first of many orgasms swept over her..

"Bedroom…." Ron said as he helped her too her feet.

Unsteady and gasping for airs, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She felt two big hands grasp her butt and lift her off the ground. Breathing hard Kim wrapped her legs around Ron's waist as he carried her to the bedroom.

Running both hands through his hair as she kissed him passionately, she couldn't help but think. "Ron is sooooooooooooo strong."

Laying Kim on the bed, he took his place once again between her legs. This time she was ready for it. Lifting her hips to allow easier penetration, Kim groaned as Ron slid inside her. She ran her hands over his powerful shoulders as he began thrusting into her.

Rugby she thought was no longer her favorite sport. It was once again, solidly football. She closed her eyes as Ron buried his face into the nape of her neck. She could feel another orgasm building. Her eyes went wide as she felt the passion release from her body.

Ron kept pounding away as another orgasm wracked her body. She thrust her hips back into him hard. She was grunting like an animal but she didn't care. She had never been with any man that was as strong as Ron.

She lost track of the number of orgasms she had. She was however acutely aware that she was having trouble breathing. Ron was showing no sign of slowing as he grunted and groaned on top of her. Kim opened her eyes to try and tell him that she couldn't breathe. A drop of sweat dripped from Ron's forehead dropped into her eye and it stung.

Panicking, she thought of the girl in Las Vegas with the collapsed lung. She tried to say something but couldn't draw a breath long enough to form a word. Kim desperately started to work her vaginal muscles. She had to bring him off before he killed her.

Feeling the approach of a much more powerful orgasm, she found she no longer had any control of her body. The orgasm hit her like a truck. Her eyes rolled up into her head as the orgasm coursed through her body. It was the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced. Although she was only vaguely aware of it as she passed into unconsciousness.

Kim opened her eyes and much to her relief she wasn't dead. She could just imagine all the bad gossip around Global Justice once they learned she had been fucked to death. She was in a great deal of pain. She turned her head to see Ron asleep next to her.

"_How long have I been out?"_ She thought.

She tried to sit up but found she couldn't. Groaning from pain she laid once again flat on her back. She gasped as a flutter past through her stomach. A remnant of the sex she had missed once she was unconscious. A mini orgasmic tremor passed through her body. She gasped, "Oh God…"

Now other sensations reached her. She was now aware the bedding underneath her from the waist down was soaked. She tried once again to sit up. This time she was successful. Now seated on the corner of the bed she surveyed her soundings. Glancing around the bedroom she spotted the bathroom.

Trying to rise from the bed was more of an ordeal than she imagined. Her legs were shaking so badly she had to sit back down. She gasped as another mini orgasm passed through her. "Damn you Ron." She whispered.

Breathing returned to normal she tried to make it to bathroom again. Stumbling across the floor she used the dresser for support as she made her way to the bathroom door. Once inside she sat heavily on the stool. She groaned as she could feel the rest of Ron's seed pour out of her. Thoughts of her mother came to mind. If only her mother had only told her how messy sex could be she'd still be a virgin.

Another mini orgasm passed through her body. She gasped and began to cry. These were not tears of pain or sadness, just raw emotion. The five rugby players from earlier in the week came to her mind. She chuckled as she wiped at her tears. They were nothing compared to what Ron had just put her through.

Finally she decided to turn on the lights to see just how much damage had been inflected upon her. Legs shaking she crossed the bathroom floor and closed the door quietly. Turning on the lights she nearly jumped as she saw her reflection in the mirror. Closing her eyes to get them adjusted to the light she opened them again slowly.

Her lips were swollen, hair was a mess, and red purplish bruises were developing on her shoulders from where Ron held her down while he fucked her. Smiling all she could think to say was, "Wow…"

Stumbling back over to the toilet she sat down on it heavily. There was no permanent damage but she was so sore and her legs just wouldn't stop shaking. Inhaling deeply and exhaling, she felt some semblance of control coming over her again. She tore a length of toilet paper and wiped herself. Much to her relief there was no blood. The wet gooey mess was just her and Ron's mess.

"OK, OK, OK…" She said to herself as she tried to make her mind focus. She decided that it would be best if she were gone when Ron woke up. A tiny bit of guilt crept into her mind. Maybe she shouldn't have slept with Ron. What kind of message did this send?

Kim pushed the thought from her mind. She was still here to do a job and had been sidetracked away from it enough as it is. That was a good excuse, but not a reason to leave. The real reason she thought was that Ron just plain scared her. He really wasn't her Ron anymore.

Standing, she decided to make her way towards the front room of the suite. Towards her clothing so she could get dressed. Once outside the bedroom, she closed the door and then groped in the dark for a light switch. She turned on a lamp next to the leather couch. Finding her clothes she dressed quickly. She grimaced as she saw her pantyhose. She didn't care how it looked she knew there was no way she could put them on in the shape she was in. So she shoved them into the pocket of her leather coat.

Staggering over towards a leather backed chair in front of a desk she sat down once again. Pulling out her cell phone she checked the time. Groaning she saw that it was 3:30 AM. She exhaled heavily. Looking around the spacious room she saw Ron's clothes wadded up on the floor not far away.

Grinning she scooted the chair on rollers towards his clothes. Her detective skills were in high gear. She picked up the zebra print pimps coat and quickly rifled through it. She came up with Ron's cell phone and his wallet.

She rolled back toward the desk and laid them on it. Taking up Ron's wallet first she went towards the pictures. The girl in the picture that had clearly disturbed Ron was who she was interested in at the moment. Finding the picture she studied it closer. They both appeared to be happy. Next she pulled the picture from the plastic sleeve and turned it over. Much to her disappointment there was no writing on the back. "Oh well…" She mumbled as she replaced the photo.

Turning her attention back to the wallet she looked over his credit cards. He had a few pieces of plastic but not an outrageous number of credit cards. She looked at his Wyoming driver's license, it was close to expiring. The picture on the license was the Ron she had known, skinny and boyish. The picture was from when they were still together.

Now for the rest of the contents, Ron had $1,200 in one hundred dollar bills. A collection of business cards from various companies, several free passes to Miami area night clubs. Kim thought about confiscating the passes but decided against it. Ron might get mad and besides what's a cover charge to a guy that has $1,200 in his wallet.

An evil idea came to her. She giggled as she opened the drawer of the desk to pull out a notepad and pen. She quickly scribbled a note and tore it from the pad. She next took $200 from Ron's wallet and slipped it into the pocket of her coat.

Replacing the pad and pen she now turned her attention to that damn cell phone. She turned it off and turned it on and quickly entered the number as it powered up into her own phone. She would give Ron a call Monday night if she didn't hear from him before then. Somehow she knew she'd be the one making the call.

Casually she breezed through the numbers in his phone book. There were many athletes she'd heard of but couldn't place to a team or a sport. Most probably football she thought. Two numbers however jumped out at her, Sheila Go and Martin Smarty.

Having one of the richest men in the world in your phones memory would be considered impressive. Shego on the other hand wasn't nearly so. She narrowed her green eyes towards the bedroom door. Could Ron be under the influence of some kind of Drakken mind control experiment?

She'd have to run the idea by Wade and get his opinion. Still if it was mind control that was making Ron act so mean it wasn't doing his career any harm. She quickly replaced the wallet and phone in the jacket and laid it where she had found it. Her cursory detective work was now finished.

Now in control of more of her body she picked up her note and crept back into the bedroom. Kim winced at the large wet stain on the bed next to her lover. She could also swear there was an impression in the bed where she had lain as her man had tried to pound her through to the floor.

Then she focused on Ron, admiring his naked form. One thing was for certain, all of those muscles were not just for show. The man lying on that bed was one powerful human being. Her pelvic area wracked with pain, she had a good appreciation of just how powerful.

Leaving the note on his dresser, Kim crept out of the room. She made her way to the hall. The overnight Concierge was on duty. He smirked at her in a knowing way. "Would Madame care for me to call a taxi for her?"

Kim smiled, "Please do…"

The man arraigned transportation for her. As he did, he eyed her up and down. "You must be new? I don't recall seeing you here before."

She didn't answer. Kim decided it best if she not consorted with the staff.

"What agency shall I bill the taxi to?" The man asked.

Feeling a bit superior, Kim waved an airy hand. "Oh, just pick one."

The man called out the name of the taxi company to call for as Kim stepped onto the elevator. It was late and she had to get home and get some rest. It was going to take at least a day to recover from a night with Ron Stoppable.


End file.
